L'aube d'une nouvelle vie
by Flomangafics
Summary: Taïga, jeune prince héritier, âgé de 15 ans, ne connaît rien d'autre que la vie dans le palais. Mais voilà qu'un jour, alors qu'il arrive enfin à quitter sa prison dorée, il fait la connaissance d'un jeune voleur d'étalages, Daiki Aomine. Sa vie va alors être chamboulée de façon irrémédiable aux côtés de ce voyou qui cache pourtant un grand cœur
1. Prologue

**Disclamer: Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi mais appartiennent à leur auteur Tadatoshi Fujimaki. De même, je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire.**

Le soleil venait seulement de se lever, inondant la plaine verdoyante de l'immense royaume de ses rayons matinaux, et déjà, Taïga se trouvait à la fenêtre de sa chambre, regardant la cité encore endormie. De grande taille malgré le fait qu'il n'était âgé que de quinze ans, il arborait une chevelure flamboyante, dont les pointes étaient brunes, et des yeux de braise. Il était l'unique héritier au trône de ce grand royaume et avait donc reçut une éducation particulièrement stricte depuis son plus jeune âge, ce qui lui avait valu de rester enfermé la plupart de sa vie entre les murs du palais. Ainsi, il ne connaissait pas grand-chose de son royaume et des habitants qui y vivaient.

Taïga avait toujours été désespérément seul. Sa mère, que tous au sein des serviteurs disaient être une femme de grande bonté, avait succombé à un mal violent alors qu'il n'était qu'un nourrisson, ne lui laissant aucun souvenir d'elle, et son père ne prenait pas le temps de s'occuper de lui. En fait, il ne le voyait que très rarement, à l'occasion de quelques repas ou bien pour se faire rabrouer quand les résultats de ses études étaient plus que catastrophique, déjà qu'ils n'étaient pas réellement bons en temps normal. Ainsi, la seule personne qui lui tenait compagnie la plupart du temps était le conseiller du roi, Shoichi Imayoshi. L'adolescent ne s'était jamais vraiment sentit à l'aise avec cet homme qui n'avait ses yeux noirs que très rarement ouverts, caché derrière des lunettes à monture sombre, en accord avec sa chevelure. Selon Taïga, il avait l'air vicieux et sournois, surtout quand il arborait son étrange sourire, un peu comme un serpent. Ceci étant dit, c'était un peu le cas de tous les nobles qui entraient dans le palais lors de gala ou de conférence, tous en train d'essayer de s'octroyer les faveurs du roi.

L'adolescent soupira en se détachant finalement de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Lui aussi, il aurait aimé être libre comme les oiseaux qu'il voyait voler dans le ciel, loin de cette cage dorée dans laquelle il avait grandi. Parce que oui, il lui suffisait de demander pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait mais malgré ça, il lui manquait quelque chose d'essentiel, quelque chose qui ne s'achète pas : de l'affection, de l'amour, des amis. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Mais non, au lieu de cela, il était gardé prisonnier dans ce maudit palais tandis que sa vie était soigneusement orchestrée par son père, ayant déjà prévu de le marier à la princesse du royaume voisin, fille qu'il ne connaissait même pas, pour monter sur le trône par la suite. Ce n'était pas vraiment une vie…

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il entendit du vacarme provenant du hall. Curieux et n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, l'adolescent s'y rendit pour apercevoir le conseiller avec quelques gardes, se tenir devant la porte.

\- Vous sortez aujourd'hui ?, questionna alors le jeune homme en s'approchant.

Les hommes furent surpris avant de se retourner vers lui.

\- Tiens, Votre Altesse Taïga ? Vous êtes déjà réveillé ?, questionna Imayoshi, son éternel sourire aux lèvres.

\- Comme vous pouvez le voir, soupira l'adolescent, agacé. Mais je vous ai posé une question et vous êtes prié d'y répondre.

\- Sa Majesté le roi votre père est actuellement en réunion et je suis donc chargé de faire un petit tour de la ville à sa place. Après tout, il a été fait mention qu'un voleur roderait dans les parages.

\- Je viens avec vous !, s'exclama immédiatement Taïga.

Après tout, il avait enfin une chance de se promener ailleurs que dans les couloirs richement décorés du palais et ne comptait donc pas la laisser filer.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Après tout, vous n'êtes jamais allé au-delà du jardin du palais, la ville est un endroit qui vous est totalement inconnus et qui pourrait être hostile.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je ne risquerai de toute manière rien avec tous ces gardes et mon père n'en saura rien. S'il vous plait !

\- A votre guise Altesse !

Un immense sourire apparut sur le visage de l'adolescent, trop heureux qu'on lui accorde enfin le droit de sortir. Rapidement, il se chaussa et prit une veste avant de s'approcher des gardes et du conseiller, prêt.

\- En revanche Votre Altesse, ne vous éloignez pas de l'escorte, est-ce clair ?

\- Oui très !

En fait, Taïga se moquait un peu d'être entouré d'une horde de gardes tant qu'il pouvait enfin fouler ses terres et visiter la ville dont il n'apercevait que vaguement le toit des habitations depuis sa fenêtre. Et il rencontrerait son peuple aussi ! Est-ce que tous les habitants vivaient dans de grandes maisons ? Est-ce qu'eux aussi portaient des vêtements de soie et de riches bijoux comme ceux qui venaient parfois au palais ? Toutes ces questions allaient enfin trouver une réponse.

Ainsi, il remonta l'allée de l'immense jardin du palais, le cœur battant à tout rompre tandis que les portes dorées s'ouvraient enfin sur la ville. Taïga se mit alors à regarder tout autour de lui, telle une girouette, ce qui l'entourait. Les rues pavées regorgeaient de monde, les habitants discutant entre eux, tandis que des étalages exposaient de nombreux produits, embaumant délicieusement l'air. Les commerçant, ne faisaient d'ailleurs que vanter les mérites de leurs marchandises afin d'attirer les acheteurs. Bien sûr, tous les villageois s'inclinaient devant l'escorte royale, saluant également le prince qui faisait sa première sortie.

\- C'est quoi les pancartes que l'on peut voir à côtés de la nourriture ?, questionna finalement l'adolescent à son conseiller en regardant les articles.

\- Les prix Votre Altesse. Sachez qu'ici, pour obtenir quelque chose, il faut donner de l'argent en échange. C'est ainsi que les commerçant parviennent à gagner leur vie.

\- Ah bon ?

Taïga regardait donc les étalages avec attention. Lui qui avait l'habitude qu'on lui donne tout sans rien avoir à verser en contrepartie, c'était un principe qui lui apparaissait un peu étrange mais bon, pourquoi pas. L'argent ne tombait pas du ciel après tout alors il fallait bien que le peuple trouve un moyen d'en avoir. Mais alors que l'adolescent regardait tous les magasins pendant que le conseiller parlait avec des marchands, un énorme vacarme se fit entendre du fond de la rue.

\- Au voleur ! Rattrapez-le !

L'homme qui s'époumonait essayait de rattraper un jeune homme qui courait, les bras chargés de nourriture qu'il venait manifestement de prendre sans payer. Et il était très rapide, le marchand se faisant semer à vue d'œil. Ne pouvant rester devant une telle scène sans rien faire, Taïga entreprit de poursuivre le petit voyou, le suivant dans un dédale de ruelles étroites. Cependant, le fuyard finit par s'arrêter, se retrouvant dans une impasse.

\- Et merde !, jura-t-il entre ses dents.

Le prince héritier arriva alors, le faisant se retourner. Il devait être du même âge tous les deux, bien que le voleur semblait un peu plus grand. Il arborait des courts cheveux bleu nuit ainsi que des yeux saphirs que l'adolescent se surprit à contempler. Mais ce qui lui fit le plus étrange, c'était le teint hâlé du garçon se trouvant devant lui, couleur de peau qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

\- Toi ! Rends ce que tu as volé au marchand, tout de suite !


	2. Chapitre 1

Les deux adolescents se toisèrent un moment, le jeune voleur serrant d'avantage son larcin contre lui. C'était quelques fruits, avec un peu de viande séchée et du pain. Vraisemblablement, ses pommettes creuses prouvaient clairement qu'il ne devait pas manger à sa faim tous les jours. Mais cela ne suffit pas à attendrir Taïga qui était plus que décidé à rétablir l'ordre dans son royaume et ramener ce qui avait été volé.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de prendre de la nourriture comme ça, récita-t-il. Tu dois payer le marchand en échange de ce que tu prends afin de faire vivre son commerce.

\- De quoi je me mêle ?

Taïga haussa un sourcil, peu habitué à ce qu'on lui parle de la sorte. Le ton qu'employait ce garçon était froid, presque agressif, rien à voir avec les paroles respectueuses de ses serviteurs, accompagnées de multitudes de courbettes.

\- Mais ce n'est pas bien de voler !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux comprendre à ça de toute façon ? A ta façon de parler et au vue des fringues que tu portes, t'es un snobinard, pile le genre de gens que je ne supporte pas ! Vous êtes tous des pourris, même si vous n'arrivez pas à la cheville de la famille royale, les Kagami ou je sais pas quoi. Eux c'est bien les pires !

\- Et pourquoi s'il te plais ?, questionna le jeune prince, fort mécontent d'entendre parler ainsi de sa famille. Le roi est bon avec son peuple !

\- Du point de vue des gens pétés de tunes qui n'ont pas à se soucier de se demander s'ils auront assez pour payer les taxes à chaque fin de mois, peut-être. Mais pour ceux qui crèvent de faim dans la rue en espérant pouvoir s'en sortir, c'est autre chose !

Taïga le regarda un moment, traitant les informations qu'il venait de recevoir. C'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait parler de cette histoire de taxe.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Jamais le souverain n'extorquerait de l'argent à qui que ce soit !

Le voleur eut un ricanement sans joie. Soit ce noble se moquait ouvertement de lui en affirmant ne rien connaitre de cette loi, soit il ignorait réellement ce qui se tramait dans ce royaume et dans ce cas, cela faisait de lui un être complétement stupide.

\- Je sais pas de quelle planète tu peux venir pour en savoir aussi peu sur ce royaume mais une chose est sûre, t'as de la chance d'être d'une famille qui a du fric. Dans le cas contraire, crois-moi, tu serais déjà six pieds sous terre, à nourrir les vers.

\- Et pourquoi devrais-je croire un voleur ?, questionna le prince. Et d'après toi, qu'arriverait-il à ceux qui ne peuvent pas payer ?

\- Ils servent d'exemples aux autres.

\- Exemple de quoi ?

Cependant, il n'obtint aucune réponse, se faisant bousculer par le voleur qui passa à ses côtés rapidement pour s'enfuir.

\- Pas que parler avec toi ne m'intéresse pas mais presque. Ils m'attendent !

\- Mais attends !, s'écria l'héritier de la famille Kagami en le poursuivant, bien décidé à obtenir des réponses à ses questions.

Il essaya bien de rattraper le métis qui était extrêmement rapide, mais il se fit empoigner violemment par le bras à peine eut-il rejoint l'avenue principale.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

\- C'est bon messire Imayoshi, nous l'avons retrouvé !

\- Bien.

\- Mais laissez-moi ! Il va s'enfuir !

Cependant, en regardant devant lui, il put constater que le voleur n'était déjà plus visible. Et au vue de la poigne de fer qui enserrait son bras, il ne pourrait de toute manière pas partir à sa recherche.

\- C'est une chance que personne ne connaisse votre visage en tant que prince, déclara le conseiller en approchant doucement du jeune homme. Autrement, il est évident que vous vous seriez fait attaquer. Maintenant, on rentre au palais.

Le sourire qui ornait les lèvres de l'homme ainsi que le regard qu'il lançait à l'adolescent lui faisait clairement comprendre qu'il allait avoir le droit à un sermon interminable pour avoir désobéit. Et cela le fatiguait déjà. Ainsi, il suivit les gardes, penaud, étant une fois de plus encerclé de sorte à être caché de la vue des gens. Et maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, cela n'était qu'un comportement de plus pour l'empêcher d'entrer en contact avec le peuple. Ainsi, il devait bien admettre qu'il ne savait absolument rien de la façon qu'avait son père de gouverner, malgré ce qu'il avait pu affirmer au voyou.

Taïga soupira une fois de plus quand il se retrouva dans le hall pour écouter d'une oreille distraite le conseiller se donner à cœur joie de lui faire la morale. L'adolescent n'y prêtait plus attention depuis longtemps, subissant ce genre de sermon à chaque fois qu'il faisait un pas de travers dans ce fichu palais. Pas de quoi appeler ça une vie. Le mieux était donc de laisser passer la tempête, se contentant de hocher la tête de temps à autre, l'air vaguement coupable. Après un temps qui parut durer une éternité au prince, les réprimandes cessèrent enfin. C'était le moment.

\- Dites-moi, j'ai entendu dire que père prélevait de l'argent chaque mois au peuple. Est-ce vrai ?

Imayoshi le regarda, haussant vaguement un sourcil.

\- Qui donc vous a dit ça ? Ce petit voyou ?

\- Euh… Pas que lui, je l'ai aussi entendu çà et là…

\- Sachez qu'il est nécessaire de prélever des sommes d'argent au peuple pour le bon équilibre du royaume. Ce ne sont que de petites taxes, les habitants y sont habitués et cela n'est donc qu'une vague routine pour eux.

Pourtant, de ce qu'on lui avait dit, ces espèces d'impôts étaient plus lourds que ce que le conseiller voulait bien dire.

\- Et… Que se passe-t-il si une personne n'est pas en mesure de payer la somme convenue ?

Sa question fut accueillie par un étrange sourire ainsi qu'un regard polaire.

\- Croyez-moi mon prince, il est bien mieux pour vous de l'ignorer.

L'adolescent sentit un léger frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale tandis que son cerveau, à partir de cette phrase, imaginait déjà le pire. Et si ce à quoi il pensait été vrai, alors cela concordait avec l'histoire d'exemple du voleur.

\- Enfin tout ceci n'est pas de votre âge et ne vous concerne donc pas Altesse, reprit Imayoshi en posant sa main sur l'épaule du garçon. Pour l'heure, votre repas vous attend.

L'adolescent approuva d'un signe de tête avant de se rendre dans la salle de banquet. Une fois encore, il était la seule personne à s'asseoir autour de cette longue table au bois vernis, prenant son repas en solitaire. Son père ne devait pas être sortit de sa réunion et viendrait festoyer par la suite avec ses invités, raison pour laquelle le roux devait avoir quitté les lieux avant cela.

Il soupira donc en terminant son assiette avant de se lever pour se diriger dans le jardin, espérant ainsi se changer les idées. Mais en passant, il aperçut le conseiller parler à un autre membre du personnel du château. De grande taille, de courts cheveux noirs et des yeux gris cachés derrière des lunettes, ce n'était autre que Junpei Hyuga, responsable de la librairie et celui en charge d'enseigner l'histoire au prince. Il était très gentil et calme à condition qu'il ne s'énerve pas, révélant alors une personnalité toute autre.

\- Sa Majesté le prince commence à se poser beaucoup de questions au sujet des taxes prélevaient sur le peuple, déclara alors le conseiller. Je compte donc sur vous pour déplacer tous les registres et autres documents de ce genre en lieu sûr pour être certain qu'il ne tombe pas par hasard dessus.

\- Bien messire Imayoshi, je fais ça de suite.

\- Et tant que vous y êtes, j'aimerais que vous me donniez le registre concernant les personnes dont nous nous sommes occupés pour impôts impayés. Je me demande si certaines d'entre elles n'auraient pas un rapport avec ce petit voleur d'étalages. Après tout, c'est lui qui a l'air d'avoir un peu trop parlé au prince.

\- Je vais vous chercher ça.

Les deux hommes partirent donc dans un corridor au fond du hall, rendant leur conversation inaudible pour Taïga qui les écoutait, caché derrière les escaliers. Cela ne faisait que le conforter dans le fait qu'il se passait des choses vraiment étranges dans ce palais et qui lui avait toujours été cachées. Cependant, maintenant qu'il était en âge de comprendre, il comptait bien découvrir ce qui se tramait dans son dos depuis tout ce temps. Pas qu'il n'est vraiment de puissance au sein du palais, personne ne faisant attention à lui, mais il pouvait toujours tenter de faire évoluer les choses quand même, à sa façon. Pour cela, il lui fallait comprendre définitivement toute cette histoire mais, hélas pour lui, la plupart des réponses qu'il cherchaient se trouvait de l'autre côté du mur d'enceinte, celui-là même qu'il lui était interdit de franchir depuis son plus jeune âge. Et sa toute première sortie ayant été un fiasco, il n'était pas prêt de remettre les pieds dehors avant un long moment.

C'est donc en marmonnant pour lui-même des choses incompréhensibles que le jeune prince se rendit dans le fond du jardin, en direction de la roseraie. Il s'agissait là de son endroit préféré avec sa chambre, et on lui avait dit que s'était également celui de sa défunte mère, raison pour laquelle sa sépulture se trouvait là-bas. Ainsi, le roux arriva bien vite en ce lieu calme et reposant, et s'assit devant la stèle de marbre, comme il le faisait d'habitude. Parce que, pour une étrange raison et même sans l'avoir connu, il se sentait proche de sa mère et aimait lui parler, même si cela revenait à faire un monologue. Au fond de lui, l'adolescent restait persuadé qu'elle pouvait l'entendre, là où elle était dorénavant.

\- J'ai fait ma première sortie aujourd'hui dans la cité, déclara-t-il alors. Et je dois avouer que ça ne correspondait pas vraiment à l'idée que je me faisais de la ville. Les gens ne sont pas tous aussi aisés que nous, comme je le pensais, et eux doivent travailler pour vivre. J'ai d'ailleurs appris ce que c'était que le commerce. J'ai aussi rencontré un voleur qui ne respectait pas ses règles. Et il m'a dit des choses étranges sur la façon que père a de régner. Et cela m'a été confirmé par Imayoshi. C'était déjà comme ça quand tu étais parmi nous ou bien tout a changé à ta disparition ? En tout cas, toute cette histoire m'intrigue.

Taïga se tut. C'est vrai que ce petit voyou avait complètement chamboulé sa vie depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, remettant en cause tout ce qu'il avait toujours pensé du royaume et du règne de son père. A cela se rajoutait la discussion qu'il avait surprise dans le hall, le conseiller ayant clairement dit de cacher les registres pour ne pas qu'il découvre quoi que ce soit. Il serait pourtant, un jour ou l'autre, amené à prendre la succession et monter sur le trône alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne lui apprenait rien de ce qui se passait actuellement ? Ce n'était à ne plus rien comprendre.

Le prince soupira donc, une fois de plus, avant de fermer les yeux, profitant de la brise qui lui caressait doucement le visage, transportant les effluves des rosiers en fleurs. Il se leva donc pour se promener au milieu de ses plantes qu'il aimait tant, la roseraie en possédant des de toutes les couleurs. De plus, personne ne venait jamais le chercher ici. L'adolescent en avait donc fait une de ses cachettes, venant souvent s'allonger au milieu des rosiers quand il ne voulait pas étudier.

Cependant, cette fois, quelque chose attira son attention. En effet, le sol agissait étrangement sous ses pieds, semblant s'affaisser un peu.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, s'étonna Taïga en tapant légèrement dessus. Est-ce qu'il y aurait un animal qui aurait creusait une galerie en dessous ?

Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de se poser d'avantage de question, le sol se dérobant sous ses pieds, ce qui lui valut de tomber lourdement plus bas. Il se massa le crâne en pestant avant de regarder autour de lui. Il se trouvait dorénavant dans un tunnel qui, au vue des murs empierrés le composant, avait été créé par la main de l'homme. Et maintenant que le prince réfléchissait, rassemblant les maigres cours d'histoire dont il se souvenait, on lui avait dit que son ancêtre, le tout premier Kagami, celui-là même ayant érigé le palais il y a plusieurs siècles, avait construit un passage secret permettant à la famille royale de fuir vers la cité si le château se faisait assiégé. Cependant, n'ayant était retranscrit sur aucune carte, l'emplacement de ce passage s'était perdu au fil des générations, devenant ainsi une sorte de légende.

Taïga ne put donc s'empêcher de sourire. Si c'était bien ce fameux tunnel qu'il venait de trouver, c'était que la chance avait décidé d'être de son côté. De plus, personne ne s'occupant réellement de lui, il pourrait essayer d'en apprendre plus en ville sans risque d'être surpris du moment qu'il revenait au palais avant l'heure du repas. Ainsi, il se mit à avancer sans hésiter dans ce passage, rampant sur le sol.

C'est une vingtaine de minutes plus tard que le jeune homme sortit de ce passage par un vieux puit asséché et visiblement laissé à l'abandon au vue de son état, guère mieux entretenu que l'impasse dans lequel il se trouvait. Taïga entreprit donc d'essuyer ses vêtements pour faire tomber le plus de terre possible avant de regarder autour de lui tout en avançant dans la ruelle. Au loin, il lui était possible d'apercevoir le haut du palais, signe qu'il avait bien quitté son enceinte. Cela lui permettait donc d'essayer d'avoir enfin des réponses à ses questions. Mais avant tout, il fallait qu'il parvienne à retrouver la rue commerçante qu'il avait emprunté plus tôt dans la matinée et ça, ce n'était pas gagné.

Ainsi, après un long moment d'errance, le prince réussit finalement à arriver à l'endroit qu'il cherchait. L'avenue était d'ailleurs bien animée et, du fait que personne ne faisait attention à lui, il n'avait visiblement pas été reconnu comme étant l'héritier des Kagami. C'était une bonne chose, lui permettant de se fondre dans la foule plus facilement. Ainsi, il s'avança vers un étalage proposant des étoffes et vêtements de tout genre. Ce petit stand était tenu par une jeune femme tandis qu'une autre, plus âgée, se trouvait derrière avec un métier à tisser, faisant ce qui semblait être un tapis. Taïga la regarda faire avec admiration, n'ayant jamais vu une telle chose avant aujourd'hui.

\- Bonjour jeune homme. Désirez-vous quelque chose ?

Le prince sortit de sa torpeur pour regarder la jeune femme qui venait de s'adresser à lui, souriante.

\- C'est-à-dire que je viens plutôt pour des renseignements.

\- Je vous écoute. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

\- Et bien en fait, ma famille et moi-même venons d'emménager dans ce royaume et nous avons entendu parler d'une taxe à verser tous les mois au souverain. Je voulais donc en savoir un peu plus, de quoi il en retourne exactement.

La femme qui lui parlait venait de perdre son sourire, échangeant un regard presque craintif avec la tisseuse. Elle regarda par la suite autour d'eux, comme si elle avait peur que quelqu'un puisse les surprendre avant de reprendre à voix basse.

\- Il s'agit d'impôts que nous devons payer tous les mois pour bénéficier du droit de vivre dans ce royaume sous la protection de l'armée royale, nous préservant de potentielles attaques ennemies. Cependant, ses taxes sont tout de même très lourdes et les fins de mois sont parfois un peu difficile. Mais c'est un mal pour un bien.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui se passe si jamais des gens ne peuvent pas payer ?

La marchande sembla blêmir un peu plus avant de se forcer à lui sourire.

\- Ce ne sont pas des histoires pour des jeunes gens de votre âge, avec toute la vie devant eux, croyez-moi.

Taïga approuva d'un signe de tête. Visiblement, il n'obtiendrait pas plus de réponses avec cette jeune femme qui semblait tout de même terrorisé de ce qui arrivait à ceux dans l'incapacité de payer. Mais le prince ne se démonta pas, réitérant de nombreuses fois son questionnaire auprès d'autres marchands. Cependant, les réactions étaient toujours les mêmes. Les plus pauvres tremblaient de peur, semblant craindre réellement le roi, tandis que les riches riaient, parlant de divertissements. Mais dans un cas comme dans l'autre, personne ne disait clairement ce qui se passait.

Ainsi dépité, le roux alla s'asseoir sur le bord de la fontaine en soupirant. Finalement, personne ne semblait vouloir répondre clairement à ses questions. Cependant, tous avaient l'air de craindre de parler du roi, comme s'il s'agissait d'un être tyrannique. En fait, en fin de compte, la seule personne qui semblait en parler sans tabou était le voleur. Sauf que vue sa rapidité, les chances pour que Taïga le recroise était faible, pour ne pas dire quasiment nulle.

Le prince héritier reprit donc son chemin d'un air pensif, se laissant porter par ses pas sans réellement savoir où il allait, visitant un peu la ville. Il se rendait désormais compte qu'il avait passé quinze ans de sa vie sans rien connaître de son royaume et cela lui faisait mal. Quinze ans que le peuple souffrait et tremblait sans qu'il n'en sache rien. Finalement, le nom de sa famille n'était sûrement pas aussi noble que ce qu'il avait toujours pensé. Pourquoi le pouvoir était-il toujours source d'abus ?

Cependant, il sortit de ses pensées quand il se retrouva sur une immense place, non loin du palais et qui, curieusement, était complètement déserte. Au centre de celle-ci se trouvait une estrade sur laquelle trônait un billot, tandis que tout autour flottait des étendards arborant le blason royal.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ?, s'étonna le jeune prince en s'approchant un peu.

\- Ca non plus tu le sais pas ? Mais tu débarques ! Ou alors t'es complétement débile !

Taïga se retourna pour faire face, comme il le pensait, au voleur qu'il avait rencontré dans la matinée. Celui-ci était dissimulé dans l'ombre d'un bâtiment, tenant un sac de victuailles qu'il avait vraisemblablement encore une fois dérobées.

\- Si ce lieu est aussi désert, c'est parce qu'il remplit d'effroi tous les habitants du royaume.

\- Et pourquoi ?, questionna le prince.

\- C'est ici qu'on emmène ceux qui ne peuvent pas payer les taxes, pour servir d'exemples. Cela divertit les riches et apeure les pauvres. Tout cela au moment où résonnent les trompettes qui sonnent la mort.

* * *

 **Et voici le premier chapitre de cette fiction, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira toujours. Merci à tous pour vos gentilles reviews, avec des conseils, des encouragements ou pour me dire ce qui n'allait pas :)**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Hey tout le monde ~**

 **Voici le chapitre 2 de cette fiction, où les choses vont commencer à bouger et où, j'espère, vous aurez quelques réponses à vos questions.**

 **Je tiens, une fois encore, remercier mes fidèles lecteurs qui prennent la peine de me lire, de me laisser quelques reviews, afin de m'aider à m'améliorer. Merci aussi à ceux qui me suivent, vous êtes chaque jour un peu plus nombreux et je vous en remercie :) Voir que certains m'ajoute dans leur liste d'histoires favorites me fais chaud au cœur ^^**

 **Je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement Laura-067, qui prend la peine de me laisser une gentille review plein d'entrain à chaque fois. Voir quelqu'un d'aussi enthousiaste et à fond dans un écrit et vraiment motivant, merci :)**

 **Mais bon, assez parlé, bonne lecture ~**

* * *

Taïga regardait le jeune homme se trouvant devant lui, les yeux écarquillés. En un rien de temps, il venait de confirmer tous ses doutes. Mais pire encore, c'est que le prince avait déjà entendu plusieurs fois les trompettes résonner en provenance de la ville. Cependant, on lui avait toujours dit que c'était des fêtes, en fin de mois, qui étaient organisées dans la cité pour adresser de nombreux louanges à la famille royale. Quel odieux mensonge !

Le voleur, lui, regarda l'autre adolescent en haussant brièvement les épaules. Il ne comprenait pas ce visage choqué, voir outré, qu'il arborait. De toute évidence, il avait suffisamment d'argent pour être sûr de ne jamais finir au centre de cette place, alors pas la peine qu'il s'en fasse comme ça.

\- Et toi alors ?, reprit finalement l'héritier des Kagami. Si t'es obligé de voler pour te nourrir, ça veut clairement dire que tu n'as pas d'argent pour payer cette taxe. Comment fais-tu pour t'en sortir alors ?

\- Je vois pas en quoi ça regarde un snobinard !

Sans rien ajouter, le bleuté raffermit sa prise sur son sac de toile contenant son dernier larcin avant de repartir en courant, ne voulant pas risquer d'être prit pour être resté trop longtemps au même endroit, même si peu de personne venait sur cette place maudite.

Taïga le regarda faire avant de se lancer à sa poursuite. Après tout, il voulait réellement savoir comment ce voyou faisait pour échapper aux taxes, tous les mois. Et puis, le fait qu'il vole fréquemment de la nourriture et qu'il paraisse à ce point mal nourris était également étrange. Ainsi, le prince courrait dans les rues à en perdre haleine pour voir inexorablement la distance le séparant du bleuté augmenter. De plus, ne connaissant pas la cité, il ne lui fallut guère plus de temps pour le perdre totalement de vue.

Le roux s'arrêta un moment pour s'adosser contre un mur en regardant le ciel, tentant de reprendre sa respiration. Finalement, lors de leur rencontre de la matinée, Taïga s'était permis de juger le voleur comme quelqu'un de mauvais mais au final, il n'était pas beaucoup mieux. En effet, est-ce qu'il pouvait réellement se prétendre prince en ignorant tout de la douleur et des souffrances du peuple ? Probablement pas.

Il reprit néanmoins ça marche, droit devant lui, pensif. Si au début, il ignorait tout de ce que vivait son peuple, désormais, il ne pouvait plus fermer les yeux devant ce qu'il savait. Il ignorait ce qui passait par la tête de son père de faire une telle chose mais il fallait que cela cesse, pour le bien de tous. Après tout, pour tenter de régler un problème, il fallait le prendre à la racine.

Cependant, il sortit de ses pensées quand il entendit des rires lointains, provenir de la forêt qu'il longeait, le long de la cité. Curieux, le roux avança dans les bois, afin de découvrir l'origine de ses bruits. Il fut alors surpris de se retrouver face à une maison, en piteux état mais ayant tout de même un toit pour protéger de la pluie. Une petite cour avait été aménagé devant celle-ci et dans laquelle on pouvait voir une marelle traçait à même le sol, tandis qu'un arceau rouillé de basket, dépourvu de filet, avait était grossièrement fixé à un arbre. Mais le regard de l'héritier se porta sur les trois enfants qui jouaient ensemble, origine des rires. Au vue de leur apparence, ils devaient avoir six ans, tout au plus. Il y avait deux garçons, un petit avec des cheveux pâles et de grands yeux bleus, assez difficile à repérer au milieu des autres, tandis que le deuxième avait des cheveux châtains et des yeux assortis, ne cessant de s'excuser à la moindre occasion. Le troisième enfant, était une petite fille aux longs cheveux roses, de la même couleur que ses grands yeux innocents. Mais ce qui attira le plus l'attention du prince, c'était la personne qui jouait avec eux. C'était le voyou. Et visiblement, s'était pour ses trois enfants qu'il volait fréquemment de la nourriture. En même temps, leurs vêtements avaient tous l'air assez usés et il n'y avait pas la présence du moindre adulte, prouvant clairement qu'ils devaient être orphelins. Et pourtant, ils avaient l'air de s'amuser tous ensemble, arborant tous de grands sourires sur leurs visages, y compris le voleur d'étalages. L'héritier des Kagami ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement à son tour en les regardant avant de s'éloigner en veillant à ne pas se faire remarquer. C'était pour préserver ses rares moments de bonheurs, même chez les plus démunis, qu'il était bien décidé à essayer de faire changer ce qui n'allait pas dans ce royaume.

Ainsi, Taïga rebroussa chemin et, après un moment d'errance, réussit à retrouver l'impasse dans laquelle se trouvait le puit qu'il cherchait. Il s'y engouffra donc, reprenant le chemin qui lui avait permis de quitter le palais. Ainsi, il en ressortit un petit moment après et, veillant à le dissimuler, tapota ses vêtements afin d'en faire tomber la poussière, la terre et autres saletés avant de marcher d'un pas rapide et décidé vers l'intérieur du bâtiment royal.

Il ouvrit violemment les portes, avant d'avancer à grandes enjambées dans le hall pour tomber face au conseiller qui le regarda une fois de plus avec son sourire agaçant.

\- Tiens ? Votre Altesse Taïga ? Je croyais que vous étiez dans votre chambre…

\- Je veux voir mon père ! Ça réunion est terminée ?

Imayoshi le regarda en haussant un sourcil. C'était extrêmement rare que le jeune homme demande à voir son géniteur.

\- Sa Majesté le roi se trouve dans son bureau mais puis-je savoir d'où vous viens cette subite envie de le voir ?

Mais le prince ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, partant en courant dans la direction indiquée. Il arriva ainsi rapidement devant les grandes portes en bois d'oliviers richement sculptés et se servit de l'un des heurtoirs en argent se trouvant près des poignées pour frapper. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps à attendre avant qu'une voix grave ne lui donne l'autorisation d'entrer, ce qu'il fit. La pièce était, comme toutes les autres salles du palais, démesurément grande. Eclairée par une grande baie vitrée donnant sur le jardin arrière du château, elle arborait des murs et un plafond bleu pastel tandis qu'un tapis bleu nuit se trouvait au sol. Dans le fond se trouvait la bibliothèque personnelle du roi, un petit salon, avec deux fauteuils en cuir face à une table basse, se trouvait non loin des fenêtres tandis qu'un énorme bureau en ébène vernis était placé à l'opposé. Sur celui-ci, on pouvait apercevoir un cadre contenant une photo de la reine tandis que, sur le mur d'en face, se trouvait un portrait du couple royal.

Bien qu'il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion d'entrer dans cette pièce, Taïga ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer chaque détail. Mais pas aujourd'hui, la raison de sa venue restant bien ancré dans son esprit. Ainsi, il s'approcha du bureau pour faire face à son père. C'était un homme de grande taille, ayant les mêmes iris rubis que son fils et de courts cheveux bruns plaqués en arrière. Son visage arborait un air extrêmement sévère, cette impression renforcée par sa voix étrangement grave. Celui-ci releva vaguement les yeux des documents qu'il était en train de lire pour regarder son fils.

\- Que veux-tu Taïga ? Ne vois-tu pas que je suis occupé ? De plus, tu devrais être en train d'étudier.

\- Avant cela, j'aimerais vous parler père !, assura le prince, ne se laissant pas démonter par ce comportement froid à son égard. Ce matin, je suis sorti avec la garde me promener dans la cité et je me suis rendu compte que le peuple n'avait pas une vie aussi simple que ce que j'avais pu croire. Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez instauré ces taxes ?

L'homme fronça les sourcils, posant définitivement son document sur le bureau avant de se lever, bien décidé à raccompagner son fils vers la porte.

\- Ceci ne te regarde en rien. C'est comme ça que j'ai toujours régné sur le peuple et que je régnerai encore les années à venir. Et tu comprendras l'importance d'une telle manœuvre quand tu seras toi-même sur le trône. D'ici là, contente-toi d'étudier correctement.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est important ! A cause de cela, tous les habitants vous craignent ! Ils vivent dans une peur permanente, celle de ne pas avoir de quoi payer la taxe à la fin du mois ! Parce qu'ils savent qu'ils vont finir exécuter en place publique ! D'ailleurs, comment pouvez-vous faire une chose aussi horrible !?

L'adulte fronça un peu plus les sourcils en avançant d'un pas menaçant vers son fils.

\- Qui t'as dit tout ça ?

\- Peu importe, vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça ! Ce sont des meurtres ! Et à part distraire les nobles, cela n'a aucun intérêt ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de disposer de la vie des gens comme ça !

Cependant, l'adolescent se reçut une violente gifle lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Quand il releva la tête, la main sur sa joue, il put croiser le regard glacial du souverain.

\- Qui crois-tu être pour oser me parler de la sorte et remettre en doute mon règne ?

L'homme appuya violemment sur une petite sonnette située sur son bureau et deux gardes ne tardèrent pas à entrer dans la pièce.

\- Vous nous avez appelé Votre Majesté ?

L'homme approuva d'un signe de tête avant de désigner Taïga d'un signe de tête.

\- Ramenez mon fils dans sa chambre et veillez à ce qu'il n'en sorte pas !

\- Vos désirs sont des ordres.

Les soldats attrapèrent donc le prince, chacun par un bras, le remettant sur ses pieds, avant de se mettre en route, quittant le bureau du souverain.

\- C'est bon, lâchez-moi, je sais marcher tout seul !, pesta l'adolescent.

Cependant, les gardes ignorèrent ses plaintes et ne le lâchèrent qu'une fois qu'il fut de retour dans sa chambre. Et un vigil avait été placé devant la porte de celle-ci afin d'être sûr que le jeune homme ne tente pas de fuir. Celui-ci soupira donc avant de s'allonger sur les draps de soies de son lit à baldaquin. Et en plus, la gifle qu'il avait reçu lui brûlait la joue. Pas que ce soit la première fois que son père levait la main sur lui, ayant déjà été punis pour ses résultats scolaires médiocres, mais ça n'avait jamais été aussi fort. Comme quoi, l'adolescent avait dû toucher un point sensible.

Le jeune homme sortit cependant de ses pensées quad il entendit de légers coups retentirent contre la porte. Il se releva alors de son lit rapidement.

\- Oui entrez !

Ceci étant dit, si c'était encore Imayoshi qui venait pour lui faire un sermon, une fois de plus, il sera prié d'emprunter la porte dans l'autre sens aussi vite. Cependant, l'adolescent sourit quand il vit entrer un jeune homme bien connu. Agé de dix-neuf ans, c'était un garçon de grande taille, arborant des cheveux mi-longs bruns dont une mèche cachée son œil gauche, le droit étant d'une couleur grise cendre, un grain de beauté trônant en dessous. L'héritier avait toujours été très attaché à ce garçon depuis qu'il était entré au service de sa famille, il y a maintenant quatre ans, même s'il avait été vendu par ses parents, la famille Himuro, en tant qu'objet pour s'attirer les bonnes grâces du roi. Cependant, Taïga ne le voyait que très rarement, le jeune homme aidant la plupart du temps en cuisine, lieu que l'adolescent avait interdiction de fréquenter. Cela ne faisait que lui renforcer son sentiment de solitude, les adultes le privant de la seule personne qu'il appréciait au sein du palais.

\- Tatsuya !, s'exclama-t-il finalement. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? C'est rare de te voir !

\- C'est messire Imayoshi qui m'a dit de venir soigner votre joue, déclara-t-il. Et à partir d'aujourd'hui, le roi votre père m'a chargé d'être votre majordome attitré.

L'héritier ne put réprimer une grimace. Bien sûr, si son père lui « rendait » son ami après l'avoir empêché de le voir durant tout ce temps, c'était uniquement parce qu'il espérait qu'ainsi, Taïga arrêterait de se mêler des affaires du royaume. Mais c'était un peu peine perdue.

\- Tatsuya, je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter avec toutes ces manières quand on est que tous les deux.

\- Je le sais bien mon prince cependant, nous ne sommes pas tout à fait seul.

D'un signe de tête, il désigna la porte devant laquelle se trouvait le garde qui, effectivement, devait tout entendre. Et si le jeune homme était surpris à être trop familier avec le roux, il s'attirerait immanquablement des ennuis. Fichu palais !

Le jeune homme s'approcha donc du lit sur lequel il s'assit pour appliquer une poche de glace sur la joue du prince qui avait commencé à enfler légèrement.

\- Il semblerait que vous ayez vraiment énervé le roi cette fois, constata-t-il. Il ne vous a pas raté.

\- Ouais. Ma façon de penser n'a pas été très bien accueillis… Dis-moi Tatsuya, t'as déjà entendu parler des taxes que le peuple doit payer à chaque fin de mois ? Tes parents avaient déjà dû en payer quand tu vivais encore chez eux non ?

\- Vous savez, j'ai été engagé dans ce palais peu de temps après notre arrivée dans ce royaume. Il me semble justement que cette action visait à ce que mes parents soient graciés vis-à-vis de ces impôts.

\- C'est n'importe quoi ! Comment on peut se servir de son fils comme d'un objet ?

\- Oh vous savez, je ne suis certainement pas le plus à plaindre. Moi au moins, je suis logé, blanchis et je mange à ma faim tous les jours. Tout le monde ne peut pas en dire autant, hélas.

\- Ouais, je l'ai appris. Tout comme ce qui arrive à ceux qui ne verse pas la somme convenue chaque mois.

Le brun regarda la porte avant de se pencher vers le prince, reprenant à voix basse.

\- Taïga, pour savoir tout ça, tu es retourné en ville depuis ce matin non ?

\- Perspicace.

\- Je ne suis, hélas, pas le seul à en être arrivé à cette conclusion. Les gardes pensent que tu as escaladé le mur d'enceinte et cherche un endroit où il est susceptible d'y avoir des prises pour grimper. Mais ça me parait un peu impossible. Alors j'ignore comment tu y es parvenu mais fais attention à l'avenir, la vigilance sera renforcée.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, ils ne trouveront jamais le passage. Mais c'est sympa de me prévenir. C'est vrai qu'avant, on ne faisait pas vraiment attention à moi mais ça risque de changer maintenant. J'ai intérêt à faire gaffe.

\- Tu comptes retourner dans la cité ?

\- Ouais. J'ai rencontré là-bas quelqu'un qui ne considère pas le roi comme un sujet tabou et qui m'a appris tout ce que je sais. Et je suis sûr qu'il sait encore d'autres choses que l'on ignore peut-être en étant dans l'enceinte du palais. Du coup, je compte en apprendre le plus possible pour essayer de faire changer toutes ces lois idiotes.

\- Je vois. Tu peux compter sur moi Taïga, je ferais tout ce que je peux pour t'aider.

Le prince approuva d'un signe de tête même si ça, il le savait déjà. Sauf que dans l'immédiat, le plus utile pour lui soit qu'on lui permette de regagner la ville.

\- Dis-moi Tatsuya, au vue de la punition que mon père m'a infligé, je suppose que je vais devoir prendre mon repas dans ma chambre, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est exactC'est ça. C'est moi qui suis en charge de te l'apporter

L'héritier sourit un peu plus.

\- Parfait, tu vas pouvoir me couvrir comme ça. J'ai d'autres plans pour ce soir.

Et il se pencha pour murmurer son idée à son ami, se protégeant ainsi de toutes oreilles indiscrètes. Finalement, son père avait commis une grossière erreur en laissant le jeune Himuro avec lui.

Il était bien dix-neuf heures trente quand Tatsuya revint des cuisines, portant un lourd plateau en argent recouvert de victuailles et visant à rassasier l'appétit titanesque du prince. Ainsi, après que le garde se soit écarté de la porte de la chambre de l'héritier, le jeune homme frappa de légers coups contre celle-ci avant d'entrer.

\- Voici votre dîner mon prince.

Il posa le plateau sur la petite table basse de la chambre et son ami arriva bien vite pour grignoter légèrement, prenant également des aliments, pas trop fragiles, pour les mettre dans un sac. D'ailleurs, le roux s'était habillé intégralement en noir pour se fondre dans l'obscurité de la nuit qui commençait à étendre son long manteau sur la ville.

\- Il a été décidé par Sa Majesté votre père lui-même que je vous relise ce soir l'histoire de ce beau royaume, afin que vous vous rendez bien compte de la gloire de votre famille et de tout ce qu'elle a accomplis au travers des siècles. Nous en aurons bien pour deux heures.

C'était le signal. Cela voulait dire que Taïga devait revenir avant vingt-et-une heures trente dans sa chambre. Si Tatsuya y restait d'avantage, cela éveillerait les soupçons et ils auraient des problèmes.

\- C'est vraiment nécessaire ?, questionna le prince, le ton boudeur, tandis qu'il ouvrait la fenêtre pour y laisser pendre une corde, solidement attaché au pilier de son lit à baldaquin.

\- Bien sûr mon prince, vous savez bien que les ordres de votre père sont irrévocables. Ainsi, si cela vous va, je vais commencer pendant que vous vous restaurez.

\- Ouais ouais.

Le brun s'approcha légèrement de la fenêtre pour murmurer.

\- Fais attention à toi surtout.

Taïga approuva d'un signe de tête et se laissa glisser lentement et souplement le long de la corde pour arriver rapidement au sol. Il faut dire que sa chambre n'était qu'au premier étage, ce qui rendait la manœuvre plus facile. Il se plaqua contre le mur du bâtiment, dissimulé dans son ombre, en attendant que son ami remonte la corde et referme la fenêtre de sa chambre. De plus, cela lui permettait de repérer où se trouvait les gardes du jardin. Il avait intérêt à faire preuve d'une discrétion exemplaire s'il voulait passer sans encombre. Par chance, la roseraie se trouvait non loin de sa chambre mais il restait tout de même un obstacle de taille à franchir : passer devant les appartements d'Imayoshi qui se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée. D'ailleurs, Taïga ne put s'empêcher de le maudire mentalement pour être toujours à ce point une source d'ennuis.

Ainsi, l'héritier, tout en guettant les gardes, entreprit de ramper sous la fenêtre en question, le plus silencieusement possible. Surtout qu'il y avait de la lumière, prouvant clairement que le conseiller ne dormait pas. Il dû donc user de patience pour réussir à passer, avant de finalement se relever et, veillant à ne pas être repérer, courut en direction de la roseraie. Il se jeta ainsi sous les plantes pour dégager le passage dans lequel il s'engouffra rapidement.

Les rues de la ville étaient silencieuses et vides en cette heure de la nuit, ce qui arrangeait le prince qui avançait en courant sur les pavés en direction de la forêt. Il passa ainsi rapidement sur la place, abritant le peloton d'exécution, avant d'emprunter le même chemin que plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Il arriva ainsi bien vite devant la forêt dans laquelle il pénétra sans la moindre hésitation, veillant tout de même à ne pas trébucher sur le sol accidenté, se précipitant vers la maisonnette. Celle-ci était encore allumée malgré l'heure tardive. C'était sa chance !

Il se jeta alors contre le panneau de bois de l'entrée et frappa vigoureusement contre. Seulement, à sa grande surprise, la porte s'ouvrit sur la petite fille qu'il avait aperçue auparavant et qui le regardait avec de grands yeux. Ou plus exactement, elle regardait les vêtements du jeune homme, d'une richesse qu'elle avait jamais vu, étant constitué de velours et de soie noirs, le tout brodé de fil d'or.

\- Bonsoir, déclara doucement Taïga, veillant à ne pas affoler la petite. J'aimerais voir le grand garçon qui s'occupe de toi et de tes camarades. Est-ce qu'il serait là ?

\- Tu parles de Dai-chan ?, questionna-t-elle.

\- Hey Satsuki ! Je t'ai déjà dit de n'ouvrir la porte à personne !

\- Mais Dai-chan ! Ce monsieur veut te voir !

L'interpellé avança donc, envoyant la petite se coucher, avant de s'arrêter dans l'encadrement, voyant qui se trouvait devant lui.

\- Encore toi !?

\- Comme tu peux le voir.

Le bleu fronça les sourcils et poussa l'héritier pour regarder dehors.

\- Comment as-tu trouvé cet endroit ? Et personne ne t'a suivi j'espère ?

\- Peu importe comment je suis arrivé ici. Je suis seul et j'ai bien veillé à ce que personne ne me suive alors détends-toi, assura le prince. Je suis seulement venu te proposer un marché.

\- Quel marché ?

\- J'aimerais que tu me dises absolument tout ce que tu sais de ce royaume.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais une chose pareille ?, grogna le métis, sur la défensive.

\- Parce qu'en échange, je te donne de quoi nourrir tes petits protégés pendant un petit moment.

Le roux ouvrit donc le sac en toile qu'il tenait toujours contre lui, révélant les vivres qui auraient dû constituer son dîner. Le voleur les regarda avec attention. C'est vrai que c'était largement plus copieux et plus nutritif que tout ce qu'il avait pu offrir aux trois petits depuis qu'il avait commencé à voler. Il porta donc son regard saphir dans celui rubis lui faisant face.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu à ce point connaître tout ce que je sais du royaume ?

\- Parce que manifestement, tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin au roi représente un tabou pour le peuple. En revanche, toi, ça ne te dérange pas d'en parler. Et avec tout ce que je suis susceptible d'apprendre, je compte bien mettre fin à toutes ces lois insensées !


	4. Chapitre 3

**Bonsoir tout le monde.**

 **Je tiens à tous vous remercier car vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à venir lire mon histoire et à la suivre, et ça me fait vraiment très plaisir.**

 **J'en profite également pour remercier mes lecteurs les plus fidèles, Laura-067, Fic-World, Lawiki, IlonaDark et A Kuran-Drogon, de prendre le temps de lire mes chapitres avec attention et de me laisser une petite review.**

 **Sur ce, assez parlé, place au chapitre 3 ! ;)**

* * *

Aomine regarda le jeune homme qui lui faisait face de la tête aux pieds. Le roux avait l'air de croire en ses paroles et en sa chance.

\- Qui est-tu pour penser réussir une telle prouesse ?

Taïga s'arrêta, réfléchissant à toutes allures. C'est vrai que sa phrase devait interpeller, qu'un simple citoyen puisse ainsi penser pourvoir faire changer le règne du roi.

\- Un membre de la haute société qui ne supporte pas de voir les démunis souffrir. Alors même si je n'ai pas réellement de poids face au souverain, je compte faire tout mon possible pour essayer quand même d'améliorer les conditions de vie du peuple.

Finalement, il ne s'en était pas si mal sortit que ça et le voleur avait l'air convaincu. En même temps, ce qu'il avait dit était vrai, si ce n'est qu'il n'avait pas mentionné être le prince.

\- T'es pas comme les autres snobinards. C'est quoi ton nom ?

\- Ka ... Wasaki Taïga.

\- Kawasaki ? Je m'en souviendrais. Les richards qui œuvrent pour le bien des pauvres, ça court pas les rues.

\- Et toi ?

\- Aomine Daiki. Mais ne reste pas planté là, rentre.

Le métis s'écarta de la porte, laissant l'héritier entrer dans la maisonnette. Et l'intérieur était vraiment désolant. Il n'y avait que trois pièces, toutes crasseuses, et ne possédait que quelques meubles, visiblement ayant appartenu aux anciens propriétaires avant qu'ils n'abandonnent l'habitation. Celle-ci était mal isolée, laissant passer les courants d'air, notamment par la cheminée en partie détruite et qui se trouvait dans ce qui devait être jadis un salon. La seconde pièce était une chambre. D'ailleurs, les trois enfants dormaient dans le vieux lit au matelas troué qui trônait là, enfouie sous une couverture en partie dévorée par les mites. Et à côté se trouvait une vague couchette faite de paille et de vieux morceaux de tissus. Sans doute ce qui servait de lit au voleur. Et enfin, la dernière pièce était une salle de bain, bien que le prince n'était pas sûr qu'il y ait encore de l'eau courante dans cette demeure. C'était dur de se retrouver devant tant de misère quand on avait toujours été habitué à être au milieu de richesses luxueuses.

\- On va aller dans le salon pour pas réveiller les petits, déclara le métis en se dirigeant vers la salle indiquée.

L'héritier approuva d'un signe de tête et le suivit avant de poser le sac de victuailles sur la table. Après tout, comme il l'avait dit, ces provisions n'étaient pas pour lui, il n'en avait nullement besoin, et voir les conditions de vie des habitants de cette maison lui donnait encore plus envie de les aider. Il reporta son attention sur le voleur.

\- Je te le dis tout de suite, je n'ai pas grand-chose à te raconter de plus que tout ce que je t'ai déjà dit, déclara Daiki, les bras croisés sur son torse et toisant son homologue. De ce que j'ai pu apprendre des habitants, avant qu'ils ne soient trop terrorisés pour en parler, c'est que le roi était un être bon et juste autrefois aux côtés de son épouse que tous se plaisent à décrire comme une femme d'une beauté et d'une bonté inhumaine.

\- Je suppose donc que le souverain a changé de comportement suite au décès de la reine ?

\- Pas exactement non. Bien sûr, le roi était peiné de cette soudaine disparition dans sa vie mais il n'avait aucune raison de s'en prendre au peuple. De plus, on raconte qu'il avait eu, peu de temps avant cet événement, un fils qu'il chérissait plus que tout depuis la perte de sa femme. Autrement dit, une famille normale qui se remettait lentement des dures épreuves de la vie. Et puis, deux ans plus tard, est arrivé un certain conseiller au sein du palais.

Taïga se tendit en entendant parler d'Imayoshi, encore lui ! C'est vrai qu'il était arrivé il y a treize ans au palais.

\- J'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que cet homme a fait mais toujours est-il que le roi a commencé à devenir de plus en plus cruel. Il a imposé des taxes, ce qui, en soit, n'était pas surprenant, si elles n'avaient pas été aussi exorbitantes. Et les gens qui n'ont pas pu payer ce sont vu disparaitre un à un.

\- Donc, si je comprends bien, tout le problème vient de ce conseiller. Si on arrive à trouver comment il a pu faire changer le souverain à ce point, on pourra trouver le moyen de le faire revenir à la normal !

\- Ouais sauf qu'on entre pas dans le palais comme ça, cingla le voleur. C'est une vrai souricière ce truc. Si jamais t'arrive à franchir le mur d'enceinte, t'auras vite faite de te retrouver dans les cachots. Et encore, si tu t'en sors bien.

\- Je trouverais un moyen.

Après tout, il était continuellement dans le palais alors il n'y avait pas de problèmes de ce côté-là.

\- Et ces enfants ?, questionna finalement Taïga en désignant d'un signe de tête les petits se trouvant dans la chambre, en face. Pourquoi sont-ils ici, sans leurs parents ?

\- Ce sont tous des orphelins, répondit Daiki. J'ignore comment ils ont perdu leurs familles, si c'est à cause du roi ou autre, mais ils étaient seuls quand je les ai trouvés et recueillis. D'ailleurs, ça arrive encore que les nuits, ils se mettent à chialer en appelant leurs parents. Faut dire qu'ils sont encore petits. Alors j'essaye de m'occuper d'eux comme je peux. Parce que je sais ce que ça fait d'être tout seul et je veux essayer de leur faire ressentir ce sentiment le moins possible.

\- Est-ce que… ?

\- Ouais. Mes parents se sont fait exécuter en place publique il y a cinq ans maintenant. Moi, je ne dois ma survie qu'uniquement parce que mon père m'a fait fuir dans la forêt avant de se faire emmener. Et en me faisant oublier quelques temps, je crois que personne au palais ne s'est rendu compte que ce couple avait un fils. C'est pour ça que je déteste la famille royale.

L'héritier le regarda longuement, comprenant sans mal la haine qu'il ressentait désormais pour les Kagami. En ce moment même, il avait un air nostalgique, une lueur de tristesse au fond des yeux, ce qui changeait de l'image agressive qu'il avait le reste du temps. Le roux se surprit d'ailleurs à le contempler. Il avait un visage agréable à regarder quand il n'avait pas les sourcils froncés et semblait finalement possédait un grand cœur.

\- Qu'est-ce t'as à me regarder comme ça ? Tu veux ma photo peut-être ?

\- Non non…

Enfin son côté agressif revenait quand même facilement au galop.

\- Mais bon, je maintiens que t'as aucune chance de faire changer quoi que ce soit. A part la mort, je vois pas ce que tu pourrais récolter d'autre…

\- J'y arriverai !

\- Pardon ?

\- Je suis sûr que je vais réussir à changer les choses ! Comme ça, vous n'aurez plus à vivre cachés pour échapper aux taxes. Les petits et toi, vous aurez bientôt de nouveau une vie normale, je le jure.

Daiki le regarda, les yeux écarquillés. Ce garçon semblait bien sûr de lui concernant toute cette histoire, et semblait croire en sa chance dur comme fer. Cela fit sourire le métis. Ce ne serait pas le premier idéaliste à se casser le nez comme tous ceux ayant déjà tenté une révolte et pourtant, il avait envie de croire en cet idiot.

\- On verra bien.

Taïga sourit avant de jeter un petit coup d'œil à sa montre à gousset en or. Il était déjà vingt-et-une heures quinze. Il n'avait plus qu'un quart d'heure pour rentrer.

\- Encore merci d'avoir répondu à mes questions mais je dois y aller. Mais je reviendrais pour t'aider à t'occuper des petits, sois en sûr !

Et sans donner d'avantage d'explications, il quitta la demeure avant de repartir en courant.

\- Drôle de type…

L'héritier courrait donc à en perdre haleine dans les rues, revenant rapidement vers le petit puit dans lequel il se jeta pour reprendre le passage en sens inverse. Il en sortit donc bien vite avant de se dissimuler dans les rosiers. Au loin, il pouvait apercevoir Tatsuya devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, toujours son livre d'histoire à la main, surveillant sans doute son retour. Les appartements d'Imayoshi, eux, étaient éteints, et les gardes ne semblaient pas être dans les environs.

Ainsi, prenant garde à ne pas se faire repérer, il courut en direction de sa fenêtre, s'arrêtant au pied de celle-ci. Et visiblement, son ami l'avait vu car la corde ne tarda pas à descendre. Il s'agrippa donc à celle-ci et escalada en vitesse avant de prendre appui sur le rebord de sa fenêtre pour sauter dans sa chambre. Il remonta ensuite la corde qu'il décrocha de son lit et ferma sa fenêtre et ses rideaux en soupirant légèrement, rassuré d'avoir réussis à revenir sans encombres.

\- C'est bon Tatsuya, j'en ai ma claque de l'histoire. Je vais me coucher, on reprendra ça un autre jour.

\- Mais nous en étions à la fin mon prince.

\- Ouais mais même.

Le roux fit un signe à son ami pour lui assurer que tout s'était bien passé et qu'il lui raconterait tout plus tard. Le brun acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de refermer son livre.

\- Dans ce cas, laissez-moi vous souhaitez une bonne nuit. Faites de beaux rêves mon prince.

\- Merci, toi aussi.

Tatsuya s'inclina devant l'héritier avant de quitter la chambre. Taïga se mit donc rapidement en pyjama avant de se coucher. Dès demain, il commencerait sa démarche d'investigation pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'Imayoshi avait bien put faire pour transformer son père de la sorte. Et puis il avait dit au voleur qu'il réussirait à changer sa condition de vie et il comptait bien y arriver. Comme ça, il aurait peut-être l'occasion de le revoir lui sourire. C'est donc sur ces pensées qu'il s'endormit rapidement.

Il se réveilla cependant de bonne heure le lendemain et put constater avec joie que sa punition avait été levée, ce qui lui valut de se précipiter dans la salle de banquet, encore en pyjama, pour se rassasier. De plus, le ciel était sans un nuage, annonçant une très bonne journée, idéale pour mener son enquête.

Il remonta donc dans sa chambre pour s'habiller et fut surpris d'y trouver le conseiller, se tenant vers la fenêtre.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ?, questionna-t-il alors.

\- C'est étrange mon prince, déclara Imayoshi en se tournant vers le jeune homme, son éternel sourire sur le visage tandis que son regard était froid. Mais pour une raison inexplicable, il y a une empreinte de chaussure sur le rebord de votre fenêtre.

Taïga resta un instant, interdit. Y aurait-il eut de la boue sur sa botte quand il était venu ? Ce n'était pas impossible mais comment le conseiller l'aurait su ? Il l'aurait vu cette nuit ? Ça paraissait peu probable, sinon il l'aurait intercepté avant qu'il ne quitte le palais et Tatsuya et lui aurait déjà eu des problèmes. Pourtant, il n'était pas venus par hasard dans sa chambre, il cherchait des preuves, s'était certain.

\- Parfois, ça m'arrive de m'installer sur le bord de la fenêtre pour regarder le paysage. C'est peut-être pour ça.

Après tout, ce qu'il racontait été vrai alors il avait une chance de s'en sortir.

\- Bien sûr. Sauf que la pointe de la chaussure est tournée vers l'intérieur, comme si une personne avait tenté d'entrer de l'extérieur.

A ce niveau-là, ce n'était pas de la suspicion mais bel et bien une accusation. Cet homme, bien loin d'être idiot, semblait avoir parfaitement compris qu'il s'agissait de l'empreinte du prince. Seulement, bizarrement, le conseiller ne fit aucune remarque et commença à s'éloigner de la pièce.

\- Il semblerait que votre chambre manque de sécurité. Il faudra y remédier.

Taïga se retourna pour le regarder, étonné. Car Imayoshi ne semblait pas non plus se diriger vers la salle du trône pour rapporter ses observations au roi. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait à faire ? Enfin, il aurait tout le temps de se poser la question plus tard, sa priorité étant de trouver Himuro pour tout lui raconter. Il se dépêcha donc de s'habiller avant de partir à sa recherche.

Il ne tarda pas à trouver celui qu'il cherchait, sortant des cuisines, et l'invita à le suivre pour se réfugier dans la plus haute tour du palais, celle où l'héritier venait observer les étoiles étant enfant. Mais là, c'était surtout pour pouvoir raconter tout ce qu'il savait sans être surprit par des oreilles indiscrètes. Le brun l'écouta donc sans l'interrompre une seule fois avant de prendre une mine pensive.

\- Donc d'après ce jeune voleur, tout serait partit du conseiller ?, récapitula-t-il.

\- Ouais. Mais quelque part, ça ne m'étonne pas, je l'ai toujours trouvé étrange. Maintenant, reste plus qu'à savoir ce qu'il a fait à père pour le faire changer à ce point.

\- Et ça ne risque pas d'être simple. Imayoshi est quelqu'un de très intelligent. Jamais il ne laisserait des preuves de ce qu'il manigance ou bien que l'on pourrait retourner contre lui. Et il ne fait jamais rien au hasard non plus. Hier, quand je lisais l'histoire du palais, peu de temps après ton départ, je suis sûr d'avoir entendu des bruits de pas et je suis encore plus certain qu'il s'agissait de lui. C'est évident qu'on s'est fait grillé pour hier soir et pourtant, il fait comme s'il ne savait rien. Et il doit y avoir une raison à ça.

\- Bah on s'en moque un peu, assura le prince. Au moins, ça nous évite les ennuis, c'est pas plus mal.

\- Justement, je ne suis pas sûr qu'on les évite tant que ça Taïga ! Réfléchis, tu vois bien que ce genre de comportement ne lui ressemble pas. S'il n'a rien dit c'est que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il y trouve son compte.

\- Mouais. Enfin, on verra bien. Tant que j'arrive encore à quitter le palais de temps à autre.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Tu veux encore te rendre en ville ?

\- Ben ouais, pour me tenir au courant de la collecte des taxes et des choses comme ça. Et puis, j'ai envie de revoir ce voleur. Et aider les petits qu'il a pris sous son aile.

Le brun détailla longuement son ami.

\- Tu sembles apprécier ce jeune homme qui t'avais pourtant fait une si mauvaise impression au début. Serait-ce de l'amour ?

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises Tatsuya. Je suis un homme et, sauf preuve du contraire, lui aussi alors il ne peut rien y avoir de la sorte. Dans tous les livres que j'ai lus, l'amour, c'est entre un homme et une femme.

Le brun soupira. Ayant passé la plupart de sa vie dans le palais, le prince ne connaissait pas grand-chose à la vie. C'est pourtant bien connu qu'il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'on lit dans les livres.

\- Enfin peu importe. Pour le moment, je pense que le mieux est de nous faire un peu oublier Taïga, reprit-il. Alors d'ici là, ne tente rien de stupide. De mon côté, je vais aussi observer les moindres faits et gestes d'Imayoshi pour voir si je n'apprends pas quelque chose.

L'héritier approuva d'un signe de tête avant de s'accouder près d'une des fenêtres de la tour, admirant distraitement le paysage qui s'étendait sous ses yeux.

\- Et faisons tout notre possible pour que ce royaume redevienne un endroit où il fait bon vivre.

Tatsuya approuva d'un signe de tête, regardant lui aussi au loin. C'est vrai que maintenant qu'ils savaient où commencer les recherches, réussir à changer ces lois ne paraissaient plus aussi impossible. Et le brun se jurait d'aider le prince, quel qu'en soit le prix.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Bonsoir tout le monde! ^^**

 **Après un petit moment d'absence pour diverses raisons qui ne valent pas la peine d'être racontées, me voici de retour avec le chapitre 4 qui, j'espère, vous plaira autant que les précédents.**

 **Comme toujours, je remercie mes fidèles lecteurs Laura-067, Fic-World, Lawiki, IlonaDark, A Kuran-Drogon et Shirogane-Izumi pour me lire régulièrement tout en me laissant des reviews encourageantes à chaque fois.**

 **Merci également aux guests et lecteurs fantômes qui, même sans laisser leurs avis, me lisent et merci à aussi à ceux qui me suivent, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux :)**

 **Sur ce, assez parlé, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Après être redescendu de la tour, les recherches avaient finalement débuté. Comme convenus, Tatsuya avait repris ses occupations habituelles tout en gardant au maximum un œil sur Imayoshi tandis que Taïga explorait le palais à la recherche d'une quelconque piste. Cependant, il n'y avait rien d'alarmant pouvant expliquer le changement de comportement du roi.

\- Quelle poisse, marmonna le prince héritier alors qu'il continuait d'avancer dans les couloirs. Si encore je savais avec certitude ce que je cherchais mais là… Ça peut être tout et n'importe quoi…

Et c'était justement là que se trouvait tout le problème. Ainsi, le roux soupira avant de se diriger au rez-de-chaussée, vers la chambre du conseiller. Après tout, si cet homme avait quelque chose à cacher, c'était sans aucun doute dans ses appartements. Même s'il était évident qu'il ne pourrait pas rentrer comme ça, le jeune homme s'arrêta devant la porte en question, regardant autour de lui pour s'assurer que le couloir était bel et bien désert. Ainsi, prenant une profonde inspiration, il enclencha la poignée et poussa le panneau de bois qui resta en place, preuve que la porte était verrouillée. Sans se démonter, il réitéra ce geste en s'appuyant un peu plus fort sur le bois. Peut-être qu'il arriverait à faire sauter le verrou avec un peu de chance…

\- Vous cherchez quelque chose mon prince ?

Taïga sentit son cœur rater un battement en reconnaissant cette voix avant de se retourner avec lenteur. Comme il s'y attendait, Imayoshi lui faisait dorénavant face, son éternel sourire difficilement interprétable sur les lèvres.

\- Oui !… Euh non ! Enfin…

\- Vous aviez pourtant l'air de tenir à entrer dans ma chambre.

\- Et bien en fait c'est-à-dire que… Je me suis toujours demandé à quoi pouvait bien ressembler la chambre d'un conseiller comme vous, étant donné qu'elle est nimbée de mystère, et la curiosité m'a poussé à essayer d'entrer.

Le prince devait bien reconnaître que son excuse était absurde et qu'il faudrait être idiot pour la croire. Cependant, à sa grande surprise, il vit l'homme face à lui sortir les clés de ses appartements.

\- Si ce n'est que ça Votre Altesse, je peux lever ce mystère.

Il ouvrit donc la porte avant inviter le jeune homme à entrer d'un simple signe de tête. Taïga ne se posa pas d'avantage de question et entra pour trouver une chambre parfaitement rangée. Les murs étaient dans une teinte beige reposante et le sol recouvert d'une moquette épaisse marron. Les meubles en bois vernis n'avaient pas le moindre grain de poussière et le lit soigneusement fait. En fait, c'était une chambre tout à fait banale, ce qui surprit le prince. Lui qui s'était attendue à trouver une pièce jonchée de papiers aux formules ou aux cercles d'invocations du diable et les murs recouverts d'objets de sciences occultes, plus douteux les uns que les autres. Quant aux affaires qui se trouvaient dans la pièce, il n'y avait rien susceptible de faire changer le comportement d'une personne du jour au lendemain.

\- Alors mon prince ?

\- Ben… Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que votre chambre puisse ressembler à ça.

Le conseiller se mit à rire, son hautement désagréable aux oreilles du jeune homme.

\- Il n'y avait donc pas de quoi essayer de forcer la porte, vous voyez.

\- Oui… Pardonnez-moi, il semblerait que j'ai une fois de plus agis sans réfléchir et j'en suis navré.

Et sans attendre d'avantage, le prince héritier quitta la pièce à grands pas, n'ayant pas réellement envie de discuter plus longtemps avec cet homme qui l'insupportait tant. Il aperçut alors Tatsuya venir vers lui au moment où il rejoignait le hall.

\- Je suis désolé Taïga mais j'ai été appelé pour préparer la salle de banquet pour ton repas et j'ai perdu de vue Imayoshi.

\- Pas grave, je l'ai trouvé moi. Et il m'a invité à rentrer dans sa chambre.

Le brun regarda son ami quelques instants sans rien dire.

\- J'en conclus donc qu'il n'y avait absolument rien qui aurait pu nous mettre sur une quelconque piste.

\- Oui, hélas, soupira le roux. Mais hors de question de baisser les bras pour autant ! D'ailleurs, j'aurais une mission pour toi.

Voyant que d'autres membres du personnel du château passaient dans le hall, le jeune homme s'approcha de son ami avant de murmurer.

\- Imayoshi a fait cacher des registres par Hyûga. Essayes de les retrouver.

\- Vos désirs sont des ordres mon prince.

Tatsuya partit donc du côté de la bibliothèque afin de commencer ses recherches tandis que l'héritier se dirigea vers la salle de banquet pour prendre son repas. Et comme la veille, il en prit une partie pour apporter à ceux qu'il s'était juré d'aider. Même s'il lui faudrait redoubler de vigilance, il le savait bien.

Après être prêt, veillant à ne pas se faire repérer, Taïga avança doucement vers le jardin. Imayoshi était en réunion avec le roi alors c'était le moment d'en profiter. Il avança donc rapidement vers la roseraie, regardant autour de lui afin de vérifier que personne ne le suivait, pour finalement s'approcher du passage. Personne ne l'avait encore découvert, ce qui était rassurant. Sans attendre, le prince s'y engouffra donc rapidement pour se retrouver une nouvelle fois en ville.

Cependant, avant de se rendre dans la forêt comme il en avait l'intention, il se rendit une nouvelle fois dans l'avenue marchande. Après tout, s'il pouvait en profiter pour récupérer aussi des informations, il n'allait pas se priver. Il se rendit donc vers les échoppes des personnes les plus aisées, beaucoup plus loquaces que le reste du peuple.

\- Comment jeune homme ?, s'étonna le boucher à qui il venait de s'adresser. Vous aimeriez savoir ce que je sais du conseiller ?

\- C'est exact. J'ai ouïe dire qu'il était arrivé il y a treize ans au royaume et qu'il avait apporté de gros changements. Du coup, je me demandais pourquoi.

L'homme face à lui sembla réfléchir un instant, caressant son épaisse moustache.

\- J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir vous aider énormément jeune homme. Il faut savoir que le conseiller est un être vraiment mystérieux. Très honnêtement, je ne sais rien de lui, comme la plupart des gens du royaume. La seule chose que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'il est originaire des contrées de l'ouest, précisément d'une ville nommé Laflyosia ou quelque chose du genre.

\- Je vois. Merci beaucoup monsieur.

Taïga prit donc congés de son interlocuteur avant de finalement prendre le chemin de la forêt, pensif. Le nom de cette ville, il l'avait déjà lu quelque part, sur une des reliures des épais livres de la bibliothèque, alors qu'il devait étudier. Et visiblement, pour que cet ouvrage soit aussi gros, c'est qu'il y avait de nombreuses choses à dire sur cette contrée. Ainsi, il devrait aller le consulter à son retour, sait-on jamais. Mais pour l'heure, sa priorité était toute autre. C'est donc en veillant à ce que personne ne le suive qu'il pénétra dans la forêt.

Il n'eut pas longtemps à avancer avant d'apercevoir les enfants jouer dans la cour, à la marelle, surveillés par le voleur. Taïga sourit largement avant de sortir du bois.

\- Bonjour !, lança-t-il joyeusement.

Le petit monde se retourna avant de le regarder avec surprise.

\- Kawasaki ?, s'étonna Aomine. Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?

Le prince avait un peu de mal à se faire à ce nom qu'il avait donné, sans réfléchir, la veille. Il avança alors de quelques pas.

\- Comme promis, je suis revenu pour t'aider à t'occuper des petits.

Pour approuver ses dires, il montra le petit baluchon de toile qu'il portait.

\- Alors c'est toi qui a donné à Daiki la nourriture ?, demanda le petit aux cheveux châtains. Merci, c'était très bon.

Les deux autres enfants approuvèrent d'un signe de tête en lui adressant de timide sourire.

\- De rien, ravi d'avoir pu vous rendre service, assura l'héritier en donnant le sac au voleur.

Le métis le prit donc en le regardant attentivement avant de reporter son attention sur le riche. Très honnêtement, quand celui-ci avait assuré vouloir les aider pour leur rendre la vie plus facile, surtout aux enfants, il était resté sceptique. Pourtant, il était bien revenu, et avec encore une fois des vivres. Les gens comme ça étaient rares mais celui-ci avait vraiment un cœur en or. C'était peut-être vrai qu'il réussirait à soigner ce royaume malade qui sait ? Cette pensée fit sourire légèrement le métis.

\- Et alors ton enquête Sherlock ? Ça avance ?

Taïga, qui regardait les enfants jouer, reporta son regard sur son interlocuteur.

\- Bah disons que j'ai bien deux trois pistes mais rien de vraiment concrets pour le moment, déclara-t-il en plongeant son regard de braise dans celui saphir en face de lui. Mais je ne baisse pas les bras pour autant, je suis sûr de trouver quelque chose.

\- C'est tout le mal que je te souhaite en tout cas, assura sincèrement le métis.

L'héritier ne répondit rien, souriant simplement, avant que son regard ne se pose sur le vieil arceau rouillé s'élevant un peu plus loin. Une lueur de joie illumina ses pupilles rubis avant qu'il ne se tourne rapidement vers le métis.

\- Tu joues au basket Aomine ? Tu aimes ça ?

Le voleur le regarda un instant sans rien dire. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cet engouement d'un coup ?

\- Ben ouais, j'adore ça. Pourquoi ? Tu vas me faire croire qu'un snob comme toi sait jouer ?

\- Evidemment ! Même que je n'ai quasiment jamais perdu !

En effet, il avait souvent eu l'occasion d'y jouer au palais et, de tous les domestiques, le seul étant à son niveau était Tatsuya. Alors trouver un autre adversaire était vraiment une aubaine pour lui.

\- Faisons un match !, s'exclama-t-il, déterminé.

\- Fais attention, Daiki-kun aussi est très fort.

L'héritier ne put s'empêcher de sursauter avant de remarquer la présence du petit garçon aux cheveux pâles à ses côtés.

\- Depuis quand il est là ?

\- Tetsu a raison, assura le métis en ignorant la question du prince avant de donner le baluchon de vivre au deuxième enfant. Tiens Ryo, va mettre ça dans le salon et ne fais rien tomber.

\- Oui !

\- Je vais l'aider, assura la petite fille.

Et finalement, les trois enfants partirent, laissant les deux adolescents seuls. Daiki alla alors chercher un ballon de basket qui semblait, tout comme l'arceau, assez vieux.

\- Honnêtement, j'aurais jamais pensé qu'un richard comme toi puisse s'intéresser à ce sport. T'es intéressant comme mec !

Pour une raison qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer, Taïga sentit son visage chauffé à cette phrase mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Il aida plutôt son adversaire à confectionner un panier de fortune avec un vieux morceau de tuyau auquel ils donnèrent la forme d'un arceau.

Une fois que tout fut prêt, le match débuta. L'héritier fut cependant surpris de la façon de jouer du métis, exécutant avec aisance des mouvements qui n'appartenait qu'à lui et difficile à contrer. Cela rendit le match que plus intéressant encore et, même si Taïga se rendait bien compte que son adversaire était plus fort que lui, cela ne faisait que lui donner envie de redoubler d'effort.

Ils jouèrent ainsi un long moment avant de finalement s'arrêter pour souffler, fatigué mais visiblement heureux.

\- T'es vraiment fort, assura Taïga en faisant tourner la balle orange au revêtement usé dans ses mains.

\- Je te retourne le compliment. Je me serais jamais douté qu'un richard comme toi puisse jouer aussi bien. Il faudra qu'on remette ça.

\- Oh oui !, s'exclama joyeusement l'héritier. La prochaine fois, en plus des provisions, je ramènerais un ballon neuf !

Daiki approuva d'un signe de tête sans rien ajouter, regardant son interlocuteur. Il avait de la chance de pouvoir posséder tout ce qu'il voulait et de le donner comme bon lui semblait. Et malgré ça, il n'était pas complètement pourri par l'argent. Bien que la première impression qu'il avait eu de ce noble n'était vraiment pas bonne, le métis devait bien avouer que c'était agréable de côtoyer le roux.

\- Du moment que tu ne te fais pas suivre et que personne n'est au courant de l'existence de cet endroit, tu seras le bienvenu Kawasaki. Les petits aussi semblent t'apprécier en plus.

\- Merci beaucoup !

Taïga sortit cependant sa montre à gousset pour regarder l'heure avant de se lever en soupirant.

\- Je vais devoir te laisser, il faut que je rentre, déclara-t-il en époussetant ses vêtements. Je reviendrais dès que possible, en espérant que j'ai de bonnes nouvelles concernant l'avenir de ce royaume.

\- Ouais.

L'héritier se tourna alors vers les enfants qui jouaient un peu plus loin pour leur faire un signe auquel ils répondirent avant d'emprunter le chemin en sens inverse. A chaque fois qu'il venait les voir, il en repartait toujours plus déterminé à arrêter le règne odieux de son père et les machinations d'Imayoshi.

Il ne lui fallut ainsi guère plus de temps pour revenir au palais où personne ne semblait avoir remarqué son absence, une fois de plus. Il faut dire que le fait que le conseiller était occupé avec son père l'avait beaucoup aidé, bien qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait pas une telle chance éternellement. Cependant, à peine fut-il dans le hall qu'il aperçut Tatsuya.

\- Alors ?, questionna rapidement le prince tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers sa chambre pour parler plus librement.

\- J'ai bien trouvé quelques registres qui avait été cachés et cela concernait les impôts impayés.

Effectivement, Taïga se souvenait qu'Imayoshi les avait demandés au bibliothécaire.

\- Et alors ? Ça t'a permis d'apprendre du nouveau ?

\- Non si ce n'est que les exécutions en place publiques ont bel et bien commencé peu de temps après l'arrivée du conseiller. De même, il manquait certaines pages.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui. Celles-ci remontent aux taxes d'il y a cinq ans.

Le prince se figea un instant. Cela concernait la date de mort des parents d'Aomine. Est-ce qu'il y avait un rapport à ça ? Probablement.

\- Bien entendu, il n'y avait pas d'autres informations, sinon il ne m'aurait jamais été possible de mettre la main dessus, reprit le brun. C'est même étonnant que messire Imayoshi n'ait pas d'avantage caché ce registre. Ceci étant dit, il se trouve dans une pièce dans laquelle tu n'as pas le droit d'entrer, comme beaucoup d'autres, alors il s'est peut-être dit que ça suffisait. Et toi de ton côté ?

\- Ben moi je n'ai pas appris grand-chose, je suis sorti en ville.

\- Encore ? Taïga, tu sais bien que s'est risqué, surtout après ce qui s'est passé hier soir.

\- Je sais bien mais il fallait que je sorte. Enfin peu importe, on m'a dit qu'Imayoshi était originaire d'une ville nommée Laflyosia, dans les contrées de l'ouest. Ça te dis quelque chose ?

Tatsuya réfléchis un instant.

\- Il me semble, si ma mémoire est bonne, qu'il s'agit d'une ville dont la renommée se trouve dans l'élaboration de parfums et d'élixirs médicinaux.

Le prince prit une mine pensive avant de taper du poing dans sa main.

\- Et si la solution se trouvait là justement ! Si ça se trouve, ce mécréant à fabriquer une drogue qui fais agir n'importe comment mon père ! Après tout, il a facilement accès aux cuisines et aux appartements du roi alors tout concorde !

\- Ce n'est pas impossible mais ne nous emballons pas, nous n'avons pour le moment aucune preuve de ce que tu avances. Il va nous falloir faire des recherches plus approfondies pour cela et j'ai peut-être une idée pour cela. En attendant, tiens-toi un peu à carreaux ou tes sorties incessantes vont finir par se remarquer.

\- Ouais, je sais. C'est bien dommage d'ailleurs parce que c'est toujours dehors, loin de cette cage dorée, que je me sens le plus heureux.

\- Forcément, c'est là-bas que se trouve ton cher voleur.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi Tatsuya !

Le brun rit de bon cœur devant l'énervement de son ami. Il semblait que ce voyou apparut dans la vie du prince par hasard l'avait fait changé sur de nombreux points. Et ce n'était pas plus mal. Et pour que ce bonheur, pour le moment fragile et éphémère, perdure dans le temps, il fallait à tout prix redresser le royaume. Et la tâche s'annonçait ardue.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Bonsoir tout le monde ^^**

 **Et voici le chapitre 5 que je tenais à tout prix à poster aujourd'hui du fait qu'il contient un peu de romance pour Kagami et que c'est justement son anniversaire. J'ai mis du temps à écrire cette scène pour qu'elle puisse correspondre aux personnages. J'espère donc qu'elle vous plaira.**

 **Comme toujours, je tiens à remercier mes lecteurs Laura-067, Fic-World, Lawiki, IlonaDark, A Kuran-Drogon, Shirogane-Izumi et super mocchi pour leur fidélité.**

 **Je remercie également les gens qui me suivent, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux, et tous les lecteurs fantômes qui prennent le temps de lire, même sans laisser de reviews. J'ai également de plus en plus d'étrangers qui viennent consulter mon histoire, ce qui me comble de joie et me donne envie de redoubler d'efforts ^^**

 **Sur ce, assez parlé, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Cela faisait désormais plusieurs jours que les recherches du petit duo d'enquêteurs stagnées. En effet, Taïga n'avait eu aucun retour de la collecte d'informations de Tatsuya, ne sachant même pas ce que le brun avait d'ailleurs décidé de faire. Quant à lui, il était sans cesse surveillé par Imayoshi qui n'était jamais très loin, rendant ses départs en ville quasiment impossible. Ainsi, il n'avait pu retourner voir le voleur que deux fois depuis leur match de basket et ce fut à chaque fois de façon brève. Ainsi, ses sorties avaient juste été suffisantes pour que le prince s'avoue tenir beaucoup au métis et ne pas supporter de ne pas pouvoir le voir autant qu'il le voudrait. D'autant plus qu'il savait que, ne pouvant plus apporter de provisions régulièrement, Daiki allait recommencer à voler pour le bien des enfants.

Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, cela faisait maintenant deux jours que l'héritier était confiné dans la bibliothèque à étudier, ses seuls moments de répits lui étant accordés durant les repas et la nuit. Cela arrachait d'ailleurs de nombreux soupirs au roux qui commençait à s'épuiser de lire des cours dont il n'en retenait même pas la moitié.

Cependant, alors qu'il était penché sur un cours de biologie concernant les invertébrés, il fut tiré brusquement de sa lecture par le bruit des portes qui s'ouvrirent violemment sur le conseiller.

\- Imayoshi ?, s'étonna Taïga, ennuyé par ses cours. Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ?

\- Je vais en ville votre Altesse et sa Majesté le roi votre père a proposé de vous emmener prendre un peu l'air afin que vous soyez moins turbulent et, par conséquent, plus enclin à poursuivre vos études.

Le roux regarda l'homme face à lui comme s'il s'était soudain transformé en martien. C'était vraiment étrange qu'il lui propose une telle chose, et c'est d'ailleurs ce que Tatsuya lui aurait dit s'il avait été à ses côtés en ce moment même. Mais malgré ça, l'envie de quitter ce palais était la plus forte. Après tout, s'il se tenait à carreaux, il ne risquait rien.

\- Super ! J'arrive alors !

\- Je savais que vous diriez ça, assura Imayoshi dans son insupportable sourire. Après tout, vous n'avez pas souvent l'occasion de quitter le palais.

L'héritier ne répondit rien, bien que l'on sentait beaucoup d'ironie dans les paroles du conseiller. A la place, il partit se chercher une veste avant d'entrer discrètement dans la réserve pour emporter avec lui quelques aliments. Après tout, s'il avait la possibilité de fausser compagnie à sa maudite escorte, il comptait ne pas laisser passer cette chance.

\- C'est bon je suis prêt, déclara-t-il en revenant vers les gardes.

\- Très bien. Dans ce cas, allons-y !

Les portes du palais s'ouvrirent alors pour laisser sortir le cortège qui avançait silencieusement, les gardes tout autour du prince et du conseiller.

\- Inutile de vous dire qu'il est préférable que vous ne courriez pas partout comme la dernière fois Votre Altesse.

\- Oui je sais, soupira Taïga.

Mais il pouvait bien lui faire toutes les mises en gardes du monde, s'il avait la possibilité de s'éloigner, il ne la laisserait pas filer.

Ainsi, il avançait dans les rues, dissimulé de la vue du peuple par les gardes, dans les différentes avenues marchandes tandis qu'Imayoshi effectué un soi-disant contrôle qualitatif des marchandises vendus dans le royaume. Autrement dit, rien de bien passionnant, le prince baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, preuve qu'il s'ennuyait fermement. Le conseiller se tourna alors vers lui.

\- Il semblerait que nous ayons quelques problèmes à régler, déclara-t-il. Ainsi, plutôt que de vous ennuyer, vous pouvez aller vous promener un peu en ville si vous le souhaitez. Néanmoins, veuillez ne pas quitter le centre-ville afin de rester sous la protection des gardes. Vous vous devrez d'être de retour ici dans deux heures.

Si c'était un rêve, Taïga ne voulait surtout pas qu'on le réveille.

\- Oui c'est noté, merci !

Et sans demander son reste, le prince s'éclipsa avant qu'Imayoshi ne change d'avis. Il avait deux heures, c'était largement suffisant pour aller voir Daiki et les petits ! Ainsi, veillant à se dissimuler dans la foule pour ne pas que les gardes sachent où il comptait se rendre, il se dirigea vers la place maudite avant de prendre le chemin de la forêt.

Cependant, contrairement aux autres fois, l'héritier avait la désagréable impression d'être observé. Mais il avait beau regarder encore et encore autour de lui, il ne voyait absolument personne.

\- Je dois me faire des idées…, marmonna-t-il avant d'emprunter le chemin menant à la petite demeure.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, il fut accueilli par le bruit d'un ballon rebondissant sur les gravillons et ne tarda pas à apercevoir le voleur devant l'arceau, la balle orange qu'il lui avait donné à la main. Souriant, Taïga sortit rapidement du bois.

\- Salut !

\- Kawasaki ?, s'étonna Daiki après avoir lancé le ballon dans l'arceau. Ça fait plusieurs jours qu'on t'as pas vu, je pensais que tu ne viendrais plus.

\- Bien sûr que si. J'ai promis de venir et je tiens toujours parole ! J'ai juste en ce moment… Comment dire… Quelques empêchements…

\- Je vois…

\- Mais j'ai quelques provisions pour les petits !, s'exclama-t-il en sortant des poches amples de sa veste ce qu'il avait apporté. D'ailleurs, ils ne sont pas là ?

\- Ils font la sieste, répondit le métis comme une évidence en prenant ce que lui tendait l'héritier. Merci, c'est sympa.

\- Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir venir autant que je voudrais pour vous aider... J'imagine que tu as recommencé à voler du coup ?

\- Pas le choix, il en va de la survie des gamins ! Surtout qu'ils ont renforcé la vigilance, c'est plus galère. Mais bon, avec ce que tu as ramené, ils en ont pour au moins deux repas.

Le prince ne dit rien. Encore une fois, le métis allait se priver pour que les enfants puissent manger à leur faim. Ce n'était pas réellement une vie.

\- Sinon, tes recherches avancent ?

\- Pas trop non, mais je ne perds pas espoir. De plus, j'attends les nouvelles d'un ami qui bosse aussi sur la question mais rien de plus.

\- Je vois…

Le silence revint entre les adolescents tandis que Taïga regardait le jeune voleur, imprimant l'image de son visage dans son crâne. Finalement, Tatsuya avait raison, l'amour n'était peut-être pas qu'uniquement entre un homme et une femme.

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?, questionna finalement Daiki en posant ses yeux saphirs sur le prince. T'as quelque chose à me dire ?

\- Hein ? Euh… Non, ce n'est pas important.

\- Dis quand même !

\- Sûrement pas !

Le métis fit la moue avant d'aller ramasser le ballon de basket tombé un peu plus loin et qu'il fit tourner sur son index.

\- J'ai une idée ! On se fait un petit match et si je gagne, tu me dis !

\- … Est-ce que j'ai le choix ?

\- Non !

Taïga ne put s'empêcher de soupirer mais releva le défi, trop content de refaire un match avec le basané. Ainsi, ils commencèrent à jouer ayant convenus que le premier marquant dix paniers serait considéré comme le vainqueur. Le match était ainsi endiablé, les deux adolescents arborant de grands sourires sur les lèvres, leurs cœurs battant à l'unissons au rythme des rebonds de la balle sur les gravillons, partageant le même amour pour ce sport qui les avait rapprochés. Cependant, la victoire revint à Daiki, ayant battu le prince de trois points, au grand dam de celui-ci.

\- Un marché est un marché !, s'exclama le gagnant en allant ramasser le ballon.

\- Je n'appelle pas ça un marché, tu m'as pas laissé le choix !

\- Tu dois quand même me dire ce que tu voulais tout à l'heure !

Décidément, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête. Et Taïga mourrait bien trop de honte de se déclarer avec le risque de se faire repousser. Surtout qu'il n'était pas certain de réussir à parler de manière clair. En même temps, c'était dur de dire ces trois mots ! Ainsi, il opta pour la meilleure solution, à savoir passer à l'action, et empoigna le voleur par le col avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Daiki écarquilla grandement les yeux, lâchant le ballon qui alla rouler plus loin. Ce n'était vraiment pas ce à quoi il s'attendait. L'héritier finit finalement par s'écarter, les joues légèrement rougies de gêne.

\- Kawasaki… Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ?, questionna le métis, ayant du mal à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Ben c'est évident, j'ai cueillis des fleurs ! T'as d'autres questions pourris ou c'est bon ?

\- Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Visiblement, il était décidé à faire dire à l'héritier les trois mots qu'il avait essayé d'éviter.

\- Parce que je t'aime, idiot !

Ses pupilles rubis rencontrèrent celles saphir de son interlocuteur qui ne semblait pas réagir. S'il ne ressentait pas la même chose, qu'il le dise au moins au lieu de laisser ce frustrant silence.

\- Mais on appartient pas au même monde. Toi t'es un snob, pas comme moi.

\- Et alors ? Je me moque pas mal de ça. La classe sociale, ça n'a aucune importance parce qu'avant toute chose, on est des êtres humains, tous les deux.

Daiki esquissa un sourire en coin devant cette phrase. C'était pas tous les jours qu'on entendait un riche dire quelque chose comme ça à un pauvre. Mais ça faisait un petit moment maintenant qu'il avait admis que le roux n'était pas n'importe quel noble justement et que sa compagnie n'était pas désagréable, au contraire.

\- Tu reviendras toujours ? Même si on te voit plus pendant plusieurs jours ? Parce que je veux pas commencer une relation si j'ai pas la certitude qu'elle tient.

L'héritier des Kagami le regarda intensément. Il n'avait pas dit non, c'était plutôt bon signe.

\- Bien sûr que je reviendrais. Et pour te le prouver, tiens.

Le prince décrocha la chaine au bout de laquelle pendait un anneau et qu'il portait en permanence pour la mettre autour du cou du métis. Il s'agissait là de la bague royale, prouvant qu'il était le prince héritier. Mais pour ceux qui ne le savait pas, c'était juste un joli anneau.

\- Tant que tu la porteras autour du cou, tu sauras que je reviendrais toujours te voir.

Daiki regarda la chaine, d'une richesse qu'il n'avait jamais possédait et qu'il n'aurait jamais, avant de sourire.

\- D'accord.

Et il se pencha vers le roux pour lui rendre son baiser, doucement. Ce fut court mais en même temps bien assez long pour que le prince soit sûr que ses sentiments étaient partagés. Ils se séparèrent une nouvelle fois avant que le métis ne lui lance son éternel sourire en coin.

\- N'empêche Kawasaki, qui aurait cru qu'un snobinard comme toi s'intéresserais à un vulgaire voleur.

\- A ce propos, arrête de m'appeler Kawasaki. C'est Taïga, tout simplement.

En effet, l'héritier ne se sentait pas encore prêt à avouer son véritable nom de famille mais ne pouvait pas continuer à se faire appeler par un patronyme qui n'était pas le sien. Et puis ils étaient un couple maintenant après tout alors ils pouvaient bien utiliser leurs prénoms.

\- Ça marche mais appelle moi Daiki alors.

\- C'était déjà prévu.

\- Vraiment ? Je vois que monsieur perd pas son temps pour prendre ses aises.

\- J'ai toujours une longueur d'avance sur toi, je pensais que tu le savais maintenant.

\- Tu rêves !

Ils continuèrent ainsi leur petite querelle comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude, étant tout de même plus proche qu'auparavant, tout cela par la déclaration du prince.

Cependant, alors que tout semblait parfait, profitant de la présence de celui qu'il aimait, Taïga posa ses yeux sur sa montre pour constater qu'il ne lui restait plus que cinq misérables minutes pour revenir au point de rendez-vous que lui avait fixé Imayoshi. Il se releva donc d'un bond, faisant sursauter Daiki assit à côté de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prends d'un coup ?, demanda-t-il en se levant à son tour.

\- Désolé mais je dois y aller. Je sais pas quand je pourrais revenir mais j'essaierais de faire au plus tôt.

Cependant, alors qu'il tournait les talons pour s'en aller, il se fit rattraper par le poignet et retourner face au voleur.

\- Attends, reste encore un peu, s'il te plait Taïga.

\- Daiki… Je peux pas…

C'était de plus en plus difficile de soutenir le regard azuré face à lui, surtout qu'il ne pouvait même pas expliquer ce qui l'empêchait de rester. Cependant, il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait partir pour ne pas que cet endroit soit découvert et ainsi mettre celui qu'il aimait et les petits en danger. Il se pencha donc pour embrasser rapidement les lèvres du basané tout en dégageant son poignet de l'étreinte dont il était prisonnier.

\- Je reviendrais au plus vite, je te le promets.

Et il tourna les talons avant de partir en courant pour être sûr que le métis n'essayerait pas une nouvelle fois de le retenir. Pour pouvoir rester à ses côtés, il fallait qu'il fasse changer le règne de son père, il le savait bien. Mais alors qu'il courait sur le sol accidenté, il entendit le craquement d'une branche qui le fit se retourner.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ?, demanda-t-il alors. C'est toi Daiki ?

Cependant, il n'obtint pas la moindre réponse, de même qu'il n'y avait personne dans les environs. Haussant les épaules et n'ayant de toute manière pas le temps de s'attarder sur ce genre de détail, le prince reprit sa course, quittant la forêt, pour courir sur les avenues pavées en direction de l'avenue marchande où l'attendait très vraisemblablement le reste de son escorte.

C'est donc pile à l'heure, complètement essoufflé, qu'il arriva devant les gardes.

\- Nous vous attendions Votre Altesse, assura l'un d'eux. Vous êtes vraiment ponctuel.

Taïga ne répondit rien, regardant tout autour de lui.

\- Imayoshi n'est pas là ?

\- Il ne devrait pas tarder. Il avait une course à faire et est partit sans nous dire exactement où il allait.

\- Ah bon.

Le prince n'ajouta rien, terminant de reprendre convenablement son souffle. Moins de trois minutes plus tard, il vit arriver le conseiller qui l'insupportait tant, un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Et bien Votre Altesse, je vois que vous étiez bien à l'heure.

\- Ce qui n'était pas votre cas, cingla Taïga.

\- Oui, c'est bien vrai, j'en suis confus. J'ai juste mis un peu plus de temps que prévu lors de mon entretien. Mais c'est bon, nous pouvons dorénavant revenir au palais.

Ainsi, l'escorte se mit en route, franchissant rapidement les grandes portes du bâtiment royal. Le prince attendit d'être dans le hall pour fausser compagnie à ce maudit conseiller, en ayant plus que marre de devoir le supporter. Mais alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa chambre, il tomba nez à nez avec Tatsuya qui l'accueillit d'un sourire.

\- Ah Taïga, enfin je te trouve !, s'exclama-t-il, veillant tout de même à ce que personne ne les écoute. J'ai de bonnes nouvelles pour toi !

\- Vraiment ? Quoi ?

\- Suites à tes découvertes de la dernière fois, je suis allé consulter à la bibliothèque la liste des livres qu'Imayoshi avait emprunté depuis son arrivée au palais. Ça m'a pris du temps puisqu'elle est longue et toutes ses lectures ne sont pas forcément digne d'intérêts, mais j'en ai tout de même trouver des pouvant nous aiguiller. Par exemple, peu de temps après son arrivée, il a emprunté un bouquin de botanique sur lequel est retranscrit toutes les propriétés des plantes du royaume. Certaines ont d'ailleurs des impacts sur le comportement des gens qui l'inhalent ou l'avalent.

\- Je vois, c'est super ! Bon travail Tatsuya !

\- Et toi alors ? Du nouveau ?

\- Ben pas vraiment, répondit le prince. En fait, Imayoshi m'a proposé d'aller en ville, visiblement de la part de mon père, et on m'a même laissé deux heures pour me promener un peu seul. Du coup, j'en ai profité pour aller voir Daiki. D'ailleurs, tu avais raison, j'ai finalement réussis à m'avouer que je l'aimais et c'était réciproque !

Cependant, alors qu'il attendait un sourire de la part de son ami, il vit le brun froncer les sourcils.

\- Et où es ton anneau royal ?

\- Je l'ai confié à Daiki comme promesse que je reviendrais toujours le voir.

Son ami se tapa le front de la paume de sa main.

\- Oh mon dieu Taïga, dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça…

\- Ben pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu sais très bien qu'Imayoshi est au courant pour tes sorties. Alors à mon avis, tout ceci n'était qu'un piège pour savoir ce que tu manigançais. En agissant de la sorte, tu as vraisemblablement fait exactement ce qu'il attendait et tu risques de mettre en danger tes protégés.

Le prince blêmit à vue d'œil. Aveuglé par son envie irrésistible de voir son voleur, il avait bêtement négligé toute prudence.

\- Mon dieu… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Il avait intérêt à trouver une solution rapidement s'il ne voulait pas que ses actes soient lourds de conséquences. Et le temps lui était compté.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Bonjour à tous! ^^**

 **Et voici le chapitre 6! Il est un peu plus court que les autres mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même.**

 **Encore une fois, je remercie mes lecteurs Laura-067, Fic-World, Lawiki, IlonaDark, A Kuran-Drogon, Shirogane-Izumi, super mocchi et InSilent. Voir l'entrain, au travers de vos reviews, avec lequel vous lisez mon histoire me touche énormément, merci beaucoup! :)**

 **Merci également à tous ceux qui passent pour lire, même sans forcément laisser un signe de leur passage, toutes nationalités confondues, ça me fait vraiment plaisir.**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse apprécier (enfin j'espère) ce nouveau chapitre :)**

* * *

Taïga n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir pu être aussi stupide. Aveuglé par son amour, il avait sauté à pieds joints dans le piège que lui avait tendu Imayoshi. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que celui-ci avait bien put faire à Daiki et aux petits ? Tous les pires scénarios de livres qu'il avait lus, où des tueurs psychopathes arrachaient la tête ou les viscères de leurs victimes, lui revinrent en mémoire. Et si le conseiller avait fait pareil ? Ça l'angoissait de ne pas savoir. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il trouve le moyen de se rendre en ville pour constater l'état de celui qu'il aimait et des petits, en espérant qu'il n'ait rien de grave.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Tatsuya soupira.

\- Je sais que tu es inquiet mais retourner les voir serait risqué et tu le sais, déclara-t-il. Si tu veux vraiment leur rendre service désormais, c'est en coinçant ce fichu conseiller. Et pour cela, je comptais essayer de fouiller le palais à la recherche de choses supplémentaires dont il se serait servi pour élaborer ses potions. Si j'arrivais à en trouver, cela nous ferais des preuves tangibles à utiliser contre lui.

\- Mais ce ne sera pas sans risque.

\- Je le sais. Mais c'est un risque que je suis prêt à prendre pour le bonheur de mon prince.

\- Tatsuya ...

C'est à ce moment-là cependant qu'un serviteur arriva dans leur direction.

\- Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger mon prince mais Son Altesse le roi votre père désire vous voir.

Taïga déglutit et échangea un bref regard à son ami avant d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête.

\- J'arrive.

Il emprunta donc le chemin du bureau de son père, le pas mal assuré. Est-ce qu'Imayoshi lui avait parlé de Daiki ? Est-ce que s'était pour lui annoncer les mesures qu'il avait décidé de prendre en conséquences ? Il espérait sincèrement que non.

Ainsi, il arriva trop vite à son goût devant les lourdes portes contre lesquelles il frappa à l'aide d'un des heurtoirs, et attendit la permission d'entrer qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

Le jeune homme avança donc pour se positionner devant le bureau derrière lequel se tenait le roi, peu sûr de lui.

\- Vous avez demandé à me voir père ?, questionna-t-il doucement.

\- C'est exact mon fils. Je voulais savoir comment s'était passé ta sortie aujourd'hui.

\- Très bien J'ai pu me promener un peu dans notre beau royaume pour le découvrir d'avantage, répondit le prince. Je vous remercie de m'avoir permis de quitter le palais.

L'homme face à lui ne répondit rien, acquiesçant simplement d'un signe de tête.

\- Je veux donc que tu te replonges désormais convenablement dans les études afin de me faire honneur. Le sang des Kagami coule dans tes veines, tu ne peux donc pas posséder un niveau de connaissance aussi médiocre.

\- Oui père. Il en sera fait selon vos désirs.

De toute façon, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait compris qu'il n'existait aux yeux de son géniteur que par ses résultats scolaires. Le jeune homme se retourna donc pour partir, jugeant le sujet clos et n'ayant pas vraiment envie de rester dans ce bureau plus longtemps.

\- Attends Taïga. Avant que tu ne partes, j'aimerais savoir où se trouve ton pendentif royal.

Le prince se figea un instant, la main sur la poignée, maudissant le roi d'avoir fait attention à un détail aussi futile. Cependant, il lui fallait trouver une excuse valable et vite.

\- Je l'ai retiré avant de partir en ville afin de ne pas la perdre, répondit-il naturellement en regardant son père dans les yeux.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Désirez-vous que je vous l'apporte pour vous le prouver ?

\- … Non, c'est bon, je te crois. Tu peux disposer.

L'héritier ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et quitta rapidement la salle. Il était soulagé que l'assurance dont il avait fait preuve avait suffi à convaincre son père. Car si celui-ci avait accepté de voir la bague, il aurait été très mal. Et il avait causé suffisamment de problème, ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Ainsi, au vue de l'heure, il prit doucement le chemin de la salle du banquet où devait certainement l'attendre son repas, bien qu'il n'avait absolument pas faim, ses pensées convergeant toutes vers le métis et les enfants. Si ça se trouve, il avait eu de gros ennuis, tout ça à cause de lui.

Le repas se déroula donc rapidement et tous les serviteurs se demandèrent si leur prince n'était pas malade, n'ayant avalé qu'une simple soupe, lui qui avait pourtant un appétit d'ogre en temps normal. De même, alors qu'habituellement, il vagabondait un peu partout dans le palais les soirs avant d'aller dans sa chambre, cette fois-ci il y alla directement pour s'enfermer dans celle-ci.

Cependant, bien que sa chambre était dans le noir, il se tournait et retournait dans son lit sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Il ne faisait que repenser à sa sortie de la journée. Imayoshi était revenus peu de temps après lui, autrement dit, pas assez pour faire du mal à Daiki et aux enfants mais est-ce qu'il leur avait parler ? Les avait menacés ? Ou simplement repérer les lieux ? L'ignorance allait vraiment finir par tuer le prince d'angoisse.

Ainsi arriva le matin sans que Taïga n'arrive à fermer l'œil de la nuit. D'immenses cernes violacées trônaient d'ailleurs sous ses pupilles rubis, le faisant ressembler en ce moment même à un zombie. Il se traîna misérablement dans la salle de banquet pour prendre son petit déjeuner, bien qu'il n'ait pas réellement un grand appétit. Ainsi, mangeant rapidement, il se tourna vers un des serviteurs qui commençait à débarrasser ses couverts.

\- Dites-moi, vous ne sauriez pas où se trouve Imayoshi ? Je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin.

\- Je crois qu'il est sorti en ville avec une escorte il y a une dizaine de minutes mon prince.

Taïga se releva d'un bond en entendant ça, craignant ce qui pourrait arriver à Daiki et les petits. Mais s'il se mettait en route maintenant, avec le passage, il arriverait peut-être avant ce maudit conseiller. Il partit donc en courant, ignorant les cris du serviteur qui l'appelait.

Il lui fallut peu de temps pour rejoindre le passage de la roseraie et aussi peu pour ressortir dans la cité avant de courir à en perdre haleine dans les rues, regardant autour de lui. Mais pour le moment, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'une quelconque escorte de gardes, ce qui était plutôt bon signe. Ainsi, il se précipita dans la forêt, trébuchant à plusieurs reprises sur des racines, avant d'arriver dans la cour de la maisonnette.

Malgré l'heure matinale, il put voir les enfants installés sur le seuil de la maison, en train de manger ce qu'il leur avait apporté la veille, surveillés par Daiki. Il s'approcha donc d'eux à grands pas, complètement essoufflé. Le voleur se retourna et lui sourit en le voyant tout en s'approchant de lui.

\- Alors ça y est, tu peux plus te passer de nous pour venir d'aussi bonne heure ?, questionna-t-il en se penchant pour embrasser le roux.

Cependant, celui-ci plaqua rapidement sa main sur ses lèvres pour l'éloigner, lui forçant un froncement de sourcils.

\- Pas maintenant Daiki. Dis-moi, vous avez reçus de la visite hier ?

\- A part toi, non, assura le voleur en s'écartant de la main du prince. Tu sais bien que personne ne sait où nous nous trouvons à part toi.

\- Pourquoi, tu veux nous ramener un ami pour jouer avec nous ?, questionna le petit Ryo en s'approchant des adolescents.

\- Non, pas du tout. Il faut que vous fuyez ! Vite, le temps presse !

\- Mais pourquoi ?, questionna Tetsuya. C'est notre maison ici, on en a pas d'autre.

\- Mais ce ne sera pas pour toujours. Il faut juste que vous partiez quelques jours, le temps que les choses se tassent. S'il vous plait, dépêchez-vous !

\- Mais pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'on risque ? Explique-toi Taïga, déclara Daiki.

\- Je n'en suis pas sûr mais je crois que j'ai été suivis hier et qu'il y a donc quelqu'un au courant de cet endroit. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que vous partiez, au moins pour quelques temps. Je t'en prie, je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose alors emmène les petits loin d'ici !

Le métis plongea son regard dans celui de l'adolescent en face de lui pour y déceler effectivement une profonde inquiétude. Il soupira en se grattant la tête avant de se tourner vers les petits.

\- Bon les enfants on y va ! Prenez le strict minimum, on reviendra un jour de toute façon.

Taïga soupira de soulagement en voyant les petits approuvaient d'un signe de tête, même s'ils ne semblaient pas tout comprendre. S'ils partaient maintenant, avant l'arrivée d'Imayoshi, ils seraient sauvés.

Cependant, un craquement sonore retentit du bois, ce qui les fit s'arrêter. Mais il était impossible de discerner quoi que ce soit.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Peut-être un oiseau…

C'est alors que, avant d'avoir prévu quoi que ce soit, des soldats arrivèrent de derrière la maison avant d'empoigner fermement le voleur, lui immobilisant les bras dans le dos.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que…. ?, Lâchez-moi !, s'exclama-t-il en tentant de se débattre, même si, à quatre sur lui, c'était peine perdue.

\- Et bien et bien, il semblerait que nous ayons finalement réussis à te mettre le grappin dessus, après tout ce temps où tu t'es joué de nous, déclara une voie extrêmement désagréable et que l'héritier ne connaissait que trop bien. C'est vrai que nous n'avions jamais pensé à visiter un endroit aussi reculé.

Du bois sortit alors le conseiller, un sourire malsain sur les lèvres et ses yeux animés d'une lueur mauvaise. Il s'arrêta alors à quelques pas du voyou qui lui aurait facilement arraché le visage si les gardes ne l'avaient pas retenu.

\- Un vrai animal, ironisa le brun. Et dire que tu pensais pouvoir te cacher éternellement dans ce royaume en agissant à ta guise et sans jamais payé les taxes. Que tu es naïf ! Finalement, tu n'es guère plus malin que tes parents.

\- Je t'interdis de parler d'eux pourriture !

\- Ces roturiers qui n'avaient quasiment pas un sou en poche. Ils étaient vraiment répugnants ! Et dire qu'ils ont essayé de se soulever avec tous les autres gueux de leur espèce pour essayer de faire changer le roi. Quelle bande de fous ! Leur exécution, il y a cinq ans, a été de loin la plus plaisante de toutes celles auxquelles j'ai assisté. En revanche, ils ont bien réussi à nous cacher qu'ils avaient un fils. J'ai fait le rapprochement en relisant les registres d'il y a cinq ans. Pourtant, j'aurais dû m'en rendre compte plus tôt. Ta peau est d'une couleur aussi ignoble que celle de ta mère.

\- Imayoshi, taisez-vous !

Le conseiller se retourna vers celui qui venait de lui parler.

\- Vos désirs sont des ordres… Votre Altesse, déclara-t-il en insistant sur les derniers mots.

Daiki écarquilla les yeux avant de se tourner vers l'adolescent.

\- Votre… Altesse, répéta-t-il, abasourdis.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'étais pas au courant ! La personne qui se trouve en face de toi n'est autre que Kagami Taïga, le prince héritier de ce royaume. La chaine que tu portes autour du cou en est la preuve, assura le conseiller en reprenant le bijou. Et je dois avouer que c'est parce que vous avez forgé un lien fort tous les deux qu'il a été aussi simple de te cueillir, en suivant le prince durant l'une de ses nombreuses visites. Maintenant, tu vas nous suivre bien sagement au palais.

Le métis lança un regard haineux au roux qui en frissonna. Il voulut lui dire quelque chose, essayer de se justifier pour préserver ce qu'ils avaient construit mais se fit couper par la petite fille aux cheveux roses qui s'approcha du brun.

\- Laissez Dai-chan monsieur, il est gentil, assura-t-elle d'une voix douce. C'est lui qui s'occupe de nous.

\- Satsuki ! T'approches pas et rentre à la maison avec les autres !

\- En voilà une adorable petite fille, ironisa le conseiller. Dégage de là !

Et sans la moindre once de sympathie, il donna un violent coup à l'enfant, la balayant.

\- Satsuki ! Enfoiré, c'est qu'une gamine !

\- Il n'y a pas d'âge pour respecter les règles ! Emmenez-le !

Les gardes approuvèrent d'un signe de tête avant de traîner le voleur vers le palais, bien que celui-ci ne comptait pas se laisser faire. Le conseiller s'approcha alors du prince qu'il empoigna par le bras.

\- Nous aussi nous rentrons Votre Altesse, déclara-t-il d'un ton mauvais. En vous remerciant de nous avoir simplifié la tâche à ce point. Tous vos actes nous ont donné un peu plus d'arguments en la défaveur de ce vaurien.

Taïga essaya bien de protester mais n'avait pas la force de se dégager en raison de la fatigue dont il souffrait, d'autant plus qu'il lui faudrait réussir à franchir le cercle de gardes qui s'était formés autour d'eux. Ainsi, il jeta un bref regard par-dessus son épaule pour constater que les petits étaient partis se réfugier dans la maison, la jeune fille pleurant bruyamment pour le coup qu'elle avait reçu. C'était inhumain d'être aussi cruel.

\- Et que va-t-il advenir de ses enfants maintenant ?

\- Nous ne leur feront rien du moment qu'ils payent la taxe prélevée chaque mois.

\- Quoi ? Mais ce ne sont que des enfants ! Ils ont à peine six ans, ils ne pourront jamais y arriver !

\- Dans ce cas, ils subiront le châtiment que l'on réserve pour tous.

Le prince regarda le conseiller de son père, outré. Comment pouvait-on être aussi pourris ? Il ne laisserait pas une telle chose se produire, cette fois s'en était sûre.

Ils arrivèrent ainsi au palais où Imayoshi rendit son médaillon à l'héritier et que celui-ci remit sans entrain autour de son cou.

\- J'espère que vous avez conscience que maintenant que nous avons arrêté ce voleur, vos sorties ne nous servent plus à rien alors vous serez confiné dans ce palais jusqu'à ce que vous preniez le trône, autrement dit dans un bon bout de temps.

Taïga ne répondit rien, regardant le sol obstinément avant de daigner finalement relever la tête vers le brun.

\- Je veux voir Daiki une dernière fois, déclara-t-il, même s'il savait que le métis ne l'accueillerait pas à bras ouverts, loin de là. Où est-il ?

\- Vous n'en avez pas une petite idée ? Dans le cachot bien sûr et ce jusqu'à ce que nous ayons finit de tout préparer. Son exécution est prévu pour dix-sept heures.

Le cœur du prince rata définitivement un battement tandis qu'il regardait la pendule du hall. IL était midi, autrement dit, cinq heures avant l'heure fatidique. C'était court.

\- C'est un cauchemar…


	8. Chapitre 7

**Coucou tout le monde ^^**

 **Et nous voici déjà au chapitre 7, en espérant qu'il vous plaise autant que les autres.**

 **Pardonnez-moi de me répéter mais, une fois de plus, je tiens à remercier Laura-067, Fic-World, Lawiki, IlonaDark, A Kuran-Drogon, Shirogane-Izumi et super mocchi pour me lire régulièrement et me laisser un avis à chaque fois.**

 **Merci également à tous ceux qui me suivent et aux lecteurs qui prennent le temps de me lire, même sans laisser forcément une trace de leur passage.**

 **Et c'est donc sur ces bonnes paroles que je vous laisse lire le septième chapitre! :)**

* * *

Taïga serrait les poings en ignorant le rire du conseiller de son père qui s'éloignait, ayant une envie sourde de lui refaire le portrait. Mais cela ne servirait à rien si ce n'est à envenimer les choses. Pour le moment, sa priorité était d'aller voir Daiki et de trouver un moyen de faire suspendre son exécution. Et ça, ce n'était pas gagné, loin de là.

Il emprunta donc le couloir le plus reculé du hall, passant devant l'armurerie, avant de se retrouver devant des escaliers, pas forcément en très bon état, et qui descendaient au sous-sol. D'ailleurs, de celui-ci émanait une odeur de moisie, allié à l'humidité de l'air, qui fit froncer le nez du prince. Cependant, cela ne l'empêcha pas de descendre les marches précautionneusement avant d'avancer dans le petit couloir.

Un silence pesant régnait en ces lieux, uniquement troublé par les bruits de pas et la respiration du jeune homme. Les cellules devant lesquelles il passait étaient vides, même s'il était encore possible de voir des restes de chaînes servant à attacher les prisonniers. Il y avait même un nombre important de rats qui grouillaient dans les environs. Cela força d'ailleurs une grimace à l'héritier qui comprenait facilement pourquoi il n'était jamais venu dans un endroit pareil avant aujourd'hui.

Mettant tout de même un terme à ce genre de réflexions inutiles, il continua d'avancer jusqu'au fond du corridor pour s'arrêter devant la seule geôle ayant un occupant. En effet, le jeune voleur se trouvait dans le fond de cette petite pièce, assit à même le sol et les poignets menottés au mur derrière lui. Bien que regardant obstinément le sol sans bouger, il releva la tête quand il entendit les bruits de pas du prince. D'ailleurs, celui-ci pouvait s'estimer heureux qu'un regard ne puisse pas tuer, sinon il serait mort au vue de la lueur assassine qui brillait dans les orbes azurées face à lui.

\- ... Daiki ...

\- Kawasaki… Quel beau mensonge hein ? J'espère que t'en as bien profité, que ça t'as plu de te foutre de ma tronche comme ça ! J'aurais dû m'en douter pourtant, les nobles ont toujours écrasé les pauvres et c'est pas prêt de changer ! Comment j'ai pu te faire confiance… T'es qu'un connard en fin de compte, comme tous les autres !

\- Je ne voulais pas tout ça, je te jure !, assura le prince en se tenant aux barreaux face à lui. Toutes mes paroles et mon envie de vous aider étaient bien réelles. J'ai vraiment fait des recherches avec mon ami pour essayer d'arrêter Imayoshi. Cependant, la dernière fois, j'ai manqué de vigilance et je ne me suis pas rendu compte qu'il m'avait suivi jusqu'au lieu où vous résidiez. Je m'en veux d'ailleurs.

\- Epargne-moi tes beaux discours ! Qu'une personne de plus ou de moins meurt dans ce foutu royaume, qu'est-ce que ça va changer à ta vie hein ? Tu te sentiras peut-être coupable les premiers jours puis tu recommenceras à mener ta petite existence tranquille comme avant !

\- Arrête, tu dis n'importe quoi ! Tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens ! Je sais que tu as une dent contre mon père, que tu hais ma famille, mais je ne suis pas aussi pourri que ce que tu sembles penser.

\- Ah ouais ? Alors si t'as vraiment rien à te reprocher, pourquoi tu m'as pas dit plus tôt que tu étais le prince ? Pourquoi tu as attendu que je l'apprenne comme ça, par la force des choses ?

\- Je… J'avais peur de ta réaction… Que tu refuses de vouloir me revoir après ça, marmonna Taïga.

Le prisonnier ne répondit rien, contemplant le plafond.

\- Par ta lâcheté, ils sont condamnés. Ils ont que six ans, ils survivront jamais tous seuls sans personne pour les nourrir, les réconforter, les protéger. Ryo Tetsu et Satsu doivent certainement être terrifiés en ce moment même de s'être retrouvés une nouvelle fois seuls alors si tu regrettes vraiment ce que tu as fait, offre-leur une meilleure vie que celle qu'ils ont mené jusqu'à maintenant ! Ils ont plus d'avenir que moi désormais, leur venir en aide est la priorité.

Taïga ferma doucement les yeux avant de les rouvrir, plus déterminé que jamais. Il avait raison. Inutile de s'apitoyer sur le passé, c'était vers l'avenir qu'il fallait se tourner.

\- Tu as raison, je suis un minable. Qui peut se prétendre prince quand il a ignoré pendant des années la mort de nombreuses personnes de son peuple et quand il condamne lui-même ceux qu'il aime ?

Il serra alors la chaine qui était de nouveau autour de son cou avant de murmurer quelque chose qui étonna Daiki.

\- K ... Taïga ...

Mais l'héritier s'en alla sans un regard en arrière, laissant l'impact de ses paroles emplirent la pièce.

 _Tiens bon, je vous sauverais, même si je dois en mourir._

Car oui, le roux avait pris sa décision et était plus que décidé à s'y tenir. Il ne laisserait plus personne mourir dans ce royaume et surtout pas ceux auxquels il tenait.

Il remonta ainsi dans le hall, loin des cachots, réfléchissant à un moyen d'empêcher l'exécution prévue dans cinq heures, même un peu moins maintenant. Cependant, il tomba nez à nez avec l'un des serviteurs du palais et qui s'inclina devant lui.

\- Mon prince, Sa Majesté votre père vous réclame de suite dans son bureau.

Taïga regarda l'homme lui faisant face en soupirant.

\- J'y vais, déclara-t-il finalement.

Il se mit donc en route en direction de ce fameux bureau, les poings serrés. Il était évident que son père voulait lui faire des remontrances au sujet de ses visites en ville ou bien lui parler de Daiki. Mais, si habituellement, il s'écrasait toujours devant son père, aujourd'hui, il était bien décidé à se faire entendre lui aussi.

Ainsi, il arriva devant la fameuse salle où il frappa avant que l'on ne lui donne l'autorisation d'entrer. Il se retrouva ainsi bien vite devant le roi qui le regardait avec sévérité.

\- J'ai appris pour tes nombreuses sorties en ville en cachette ainsi que tout ce que tu avais fait, commença l'adulte d'une voix grave. N'as-tu donc pas pensé aux conséquences ? Sympathiser avec ce voleur aurait pu te coûter très cher. Heureusement qu'Imayoshi est intervenu pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre.

L'adolescent serra les dents en entendant ça.

\- Je ne risquai absolument rien avec Daiki, on essayait juste de trouver un moyen de nous débarrasser de ce pourri qui vous sert de conseiller !

Le roi haussa un sourcil. C'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait son fils parlait de la sorte et élever la voix contre lui.

\- Taïga, ça suffit ! Tu n'avais rien à faire avec ce voleur. L'exécution qui l'attend est la seule chose qu'il mérite après les nombreux délits qu'il a commis dans notre beau royaume.

\- N'importe quoi ! Surtout que vous l'accusait sans le connaître ! Parce que je peux clairement vous dire qu'il a le cœur bien plus pur que tous les résidents de ce foutus palais ! Moi je sais ce qu'il vaut et je l'aime ! Je vous laisserez pas lui faire du mal juste pour satisfaire votre plaisir sadique !

Le roi se leva d'un air menaçant, plongeant ses iris flamboyantes dans celles similaires de son fils.

\- Cesse donc de raconter des sottises pareilles ! Tu es le prince, il est un roturier ! Tu ne peux pas aimer quelqu'un comme ça, surtout un homme, ce n'est pas digne de ton rang ! Cette chaîne que tu arbores de nouveau autour du cou prouve ton appartenance à la haute société et au fait que tu te dois de te marier avec un semblable.

\- Et ben si ce n'est que ça, je renonce clairement à mon titre. Etre au pouvoir d'un royaume aussi malade sans avoir le droit d'essayer de le sauver, ça ne sert à rien.

Joignant les gestes à la parole, le jeune homme retira le pendentif qu'il portait autour du cou pour le jeter sur le bureau de son père, forçant un froncement de sourcils de celui-ci.

\- Taïga ! Je te conseille de te dépêcher de le reprendre !

\- Sinon quoi ? Vous allez une fois de plus lever la main sur moi ? Vous ne savez faire que ça de toute façon ! Vous ne vous occupez jamais de moi, vous ne faites que me punir ! A la place, vous préférez boire les paroles de votre conseiller qui ne fait que vous manipuler !

\- Cesse d'accuser Imayoshi sans raison !

\- Sans raison ? Mais enfin père, ouvrez les yeux ! Vous étiez un souverain bon et juste envers le peuple et vous êtes devenus tyrannique depuis l'arrivée de ce foutu conseiller ! Tout le peuple s'en est rendu compte, il n'y a que vous qui pensez que ce que vous faites est bien ! A tel point que je suis sûr que Maman serait malade de voir ce que vous êtes devenus !

La gifle ne tarda pas à arriver, sonnant fortement le prince qui se massa la joue. Les discussions avec son père se terminaient le plus souvent de cette façon alors il n'y avait rien d'étonnant.

Il regarda donc le souverain qui semblait bouillir des propos qu'il avait tenus avant d'appeler une fois de plus ses gardes qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver.

\- Je veux que vous enfermiez mon fils dans sa chambre et qu'il n'en sorte sous aucun prétexte !

\- A vos ordres votre Majesté.

Les gardes attrapèrent l'adolescent chacun par un bras avant de l'emmener bien vite dans sa chambre où il fut enfermé. La fenêtre était désormais condamnée et un vigil était de nouveau posté devant la chambre, empêchant toute chance de fuite.

Taïga s'assit donc sur son lit, cherchant un moyen de sortir. D'autant plus que le temps filé, ne lui laissant plus que quatre heures et demi avant l'heure fatidique.

\- Il me saoule vraiment celui-là, maugréa-t-il à l'adresse de son père. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il préfère croire ce foutu gars sortit dont ne sais où plutôt que son propre fils ? Décidément, cette potion doit sacrément être forte pour le manipuler de la sorte, ou alors il est juste excessivement idiot.

 _\- C'est bon, tu peux entrer mais pas plus de cinq minutes !_

 _\- Bien, merci messire._

Le roux se redressa en entendant cette voix qu'il connaissait si bien. Et il ne lui fallut d'ailleurs pas plus de temps pour voir son ami brun entrer dans la pièce. Cependant, celui-ci arborait un visage plutôt sombre.

\- J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles pour toi Taïga.

\- Ah bon ? Quelles sont-elles ?

\- … Le roi ton père a fait avancer l'exécution de deux heures.

Le cœur de l'héritier des Kagami rata clairement un battement alors que son regard se posait de nouveau sur l'horloge de sa chambre. Ça voulait dire qu'il ne restait plus que deux heures et demi maintenant.

 _-_ C'est pas vrai ! Quel enfoiré !

\- C'est dommage Taïga parce que, pendant son absence, je suis allé fouiller la chambre d'Imayohi en forçant la serrure, reprit le brun à voix basse. Dissimulé sous son lit, il manque une lame de parquet, lui servant de cache pour tous ses ingrédients. Et j'ai trouvé la fiche de l'élixir qu'il utilise contre le roi.

Il sortit donc de la poche intérieure de sa veste le morceau de papier qu'il tendit au roux. Celui-ci le déplia et le lut rapidement. Si seulement ils avaient pu le trouver plus tôt.

\- Merci beaucoup Tatsuya mais après ce que tu as fait, c'est dangereux pour toi de rester au palais.

\- Je sais bien mais je suis prêt à tout pour mon prince, tu le sais bien.

\- Mais je ne suis plus vraiment le prince.

Taïga réfléchit un instant avant de prendre une feuille et un crayon pour rédiger des indications.

\- Mais malgré ça, j'ai un dernier ordre à te donner, déclara-t-il en revenant vers son ami, parlant à voix basse. Je veux que tu ailles dans le jardin, à la roseraie. Derrière la tombe de Maman, dissimulé sous les fleurs, il y a un passage. Prends-le, il te mènera en ville. Ensuite, suis ces indications.

Il donna la feuille à Tatsuya qui la parcourut rapidement.

\- En suivant à la lettre ses instructions, tu arriveras devant une vieille maison, dans la forêt. C'est là-bas que se trouvent les trois enfants qui vivaient avec Daiki. Ils sont seuls, s'il te plait, occupe-toi d'eux

\- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Mes objectifs n'ont pas changé. Il faut juste que je trouve un moyen de quitter cette pièce et après, à l'aide de ce que tu m'as donné, j'aurais des preuves contre Imayoshi et je ferais tout pour interrompre cette exécution qui n'a aucun sens.

\- Ça va être risqué.

\- Je sais mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi et concentre-toi sur les petits.

\- A tes ordres.

\- _Himuro, les cinq minutes sont passées,_ déclara le garde, de l'autre côté de la porte. _Sors de là !_

\- J'arrive.

\- Je préfère te faire mes adieux maintenant Tatsuya. Je sais pas si on aura l'occasion de beaucoup se revoir après ça.

\- Dis pas de bêtises Taïga et reste en vie ! Je ne veux pas perdre mon petit frère !

Et sans rien ajouter de plus, il quitta la chambre avant qu'un tour dans la serrure indique que le prince était de nouveau enfermé. Celui-ci restait debout sans bouger, touché que son ami le considère ainsi comme un frère. Cela ne faisait que lui donner plus de courage pour la suite. Il lui restait deux heures vingt-cinq pour essayer de trouver un moyen de quitter sa chambre et de secourir celui qu'il aimait. Et cette fois, il réussirait !

Il s'approcha doucement de la fenêtre pour regarder le paysage extérieur. Bien qu'il ne distingue rien d'autre que le toit des maisons à cause du mur d'enceinte, il lui était possible d'entendre des bruits provenir de la place maudite, les préparations pour l'exécution se poursuivant. Il serra plus fortement les poings avant de regarder le ciel.

\- Je jure de tout faire pour que ces horreurs prennent fin et que père retrouve enfin la raison. Maman, je vais te ramener ton royaume, même si je dois mourir pour cela.

Dorénavant, il n'avait plus le droit à l'erreur, c'était maintenant que tout allait se jouer.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Salut tout le monde ^^**

 **Après avoir réécris quatre fois le début de ce chapitre sans rien trouvé de bien, le voici finalement! Je tiens d'ailleurs à remercier particulièrement super mocchi de m'avoir conseillé d'écrire un chapitre comme ça alors que j'hésitais, ne sachant pas vraiment si il intéresserait quelqu'un.**

 **Bref, une fois n'étant pas coutume, je tiens à remercier chaleureusement super mocchi (bien évidemment), Laura-067, Fic-World, A Kuran-Drogon, Lawiki, IlonaDark, Shirogane-Izumi et SiSsi973 de me lire et de me laisser leur avis à chaque fois.**

 **mavis62: Ravie que mon histoire te plaise et navrée de t'avoir tiré les larmes, même si je pense que ce chapitre sera encore pire et je m'en excuse d'avance.**

 **leafa72: Merci de me suivre de manière aussi régulière. Pour ce qui est de ce qui va arriver à Daiki, il faudra te montrer encore un peu patiente :)**

 **Sur ce, assez parlé, place au chapitre 8!**

* * *

Tout était calme dans les cachots, seul les couinements des rats retentissant de temps à autre. Daiki regardait le plafond, n'ayant pas cessé sa contemplation depuis le départ du prince. Parce que, honnêtement et malgré ses paroles, il ne voyait pas comment le roux pourrait s'opposer à une telle décision. La seule chose qu'il espérait, c'était qu'il est fait quelque chose pour aider les enfants. Parce que pour lui, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il allait finir de la même façon que ses parents avant lui. Et ceci le rendait immanquablement nostalgique.

* * *

C'était cinq ans plus tôt que la famille Aomine avait emménagé dans le royaume des Kagami. Après tout, quoi de mieux qu'une ville marchande pour des commerçants ? C'est ce que les parents de Daiki n'avaient cessé de répéter à leur fils pour le convaincre que leur nouvelle vie serait bien plus agréable, le jeune garçon, alors âgé de dix ans, n'étant pas particulièrement enchanté d'avoir quitté son ancienne ville.

\- Tu vas voir mon grand, tu t'y feras vite, assura son père.

C'était un homme de grande taille, arborant de courts cheveux bleus foncés et des yeux gris acier aux airs fatigués. De visage, on pouvait clairement dire que son fils lui ressemblait beaucoup si ce n'est que lui avait hérité de la couleur de peau de sa mère. Celle-ci, d'ailleurs, était une femme de toute beauté aux longs cheveux noirs et aux grands yeux bleus bienveillant, similaires à ceux de Daiki. N'ayant jamais étaient particulièrement riche, ils avaient toujours tout fait pour que leur unique enfant soit heureux et ne manque de rien. Et c'est d'ailleurs dans cet espoir qu'ils avaient décidé de déménager.

\- Mouais…, maugréa le garçon. Je sais pas.

\- Allez, arrête de râler Daiki, assura sa mère d'une voix douce tandis qu'ils terminaient de s'installer dans leur nouveau chez eux. Tu as vu, c'est un beau royaume, le paysage est magnifique.

\- … Oui, c'est vrai.

\- D'ailleurs, nous devons aller payer pour notre droit de vivre et d'exercer notre activité ici, déclara l'adulte. Ça va nous permettre de visiter la ville, qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Oui !

Ses parents sourirent avant de partir tous les trois marcher en ville. Durant tout le trajet, Daiki ne cessait de regarder les hauts bâtiments qui entouraient la rue pavée sur laquelle ils se trouvaient. Cependant, son regard se posa davantage sur le mur d'enceinte qui se trouvait au bout de la rue commerçante. Par-dessus celui-ci, il était possible de voir les tours du palais, d'une richesse qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

\- T'as vu maman le château là-bas ? Il est géant !

\- Oui, c'est celui de la famille royale, les Kagami, répondit sa mère en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. On dit que ça fait de nombreux siècles que c'est eux qui veillent sur le royaume.

\- Ah bon…

\- En attendant, ta mère et moi devons aller voir le conseiller pour payer ce que nous devons, déclara son père. Pendant ce temps-là, tu peux aller te promener un peu si tu ne t'éloignes pas de trop.

Daiki approuva d'un signe de tête en regardant ses parents s'approcher de l'homme en question. Et pour une étrange raison, le jeune garçon se dit immédiatement qu'il avait des airs fourbe et qu'il était bien content de ne pas être allé le voir avec ses parents. Du coup, le conseiller ne l'avait pas vu, ne sachant pas qu'il était le fils du couple qu'il recevait, et c'était tant mieux.

Ainsi, le métis se mit en route en regardant les nombreux étalages, lui rappelant un peu son ancienne vie. Même si les gens d'ici avaient l'air de gagner plus que le petit village d'où il venait. Et il espérait vraiment que les affaires de ses parents aussi marcheraient bien comme ça.

Il poursuivit néanmoins sa route, marchant le long du mur d'enceinte pour se faire une idée de la taille du terrain du bâtiment royal. Cependant, il s'arrêta quand il arriva sur une grande place qui, pour une drôle de raison, était complètement déserte. Une estrade surmonté d'un billot trônait en son centre tandis que des étendards arborant ceux qui semblait être le sceau royal flottaient au vent. De plus, aucun chant d'oiseaux ne parvenait ici, créant un silence pesant, voir oppressant.

Daiki avança cependant de quelques pas afin de visiter un peu plus la place avant de se faire attraper par le bras. Il se retourna pour faire face à une vieille femme qui le regardait, ses yeux d'un vert délavé arborant une fine lueur de tristesse.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être ici mon garçon, ce n'est pas un lieu pour les enfants, déclara-t-elle d'un ton bienveillant.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est quoi cette estrade madame ? Et pourquoi il n'y a personne ici ?

\- … Crois-moi mon enfant, il vaut mieux que tu ne le sache jamais.

Daiki ne posa pas d'autres questions et se laissa emmener loin de la place qu'il trouvait de plus en plus étrange. La vieille femme avait l'air d'en avoir très peur, c'était certain, bien qu'il en ignorait totalement la raison. Cependant, il n'eut pas l'occasion de méditer plus longtemps sur cela car il vit ses parents venir vers lui.

\- Alors mon grand ?, questionna son père en lui caressant la tête. Elle te plait cette ville ?

\- Oui, elle est belle et grande. Mais… J'ai vu une place bizarre un peu plus loin. Elle est toute déserte avec une estrade au milieu. Il y a une vieille dame qui m'a dit que je devais pas rester là-bas mais elle m'a pas expliqué pourquoi.

Ses parents échangèrent un regard avant que sa mère ne s'approche de lui.

\- Peut-être qu'il s'agit simplement d'une place privée appartenant à la famille royale, déclara-t-elle. En tout cas, ne pense pas à ça et rentrons à la maison. Il nous reste encore des choses à préparer.

Le jeune garçon approuva d'un signe de tête et ils rentrèrent tous les trois chez eux.

C'est ainsi que la petite famille Aomine commença à vivre dans ce royaume. Leur petit commerce marchait plutôt bien, leur permettant de s'assurer de quoi vivre. Ainsi, bien que n'étant pas les plus riches, ils étaient tout de même très heureux. Daiki les aidait d'ailleurs autant que possible, ayant sympathiser avec le marchand de poissons se trouvant à côtés de leur étalage de textiles en tout genre.

Cependant, moins de trois mois après leurs installations, le jeune garçon se rendit bien compte qu'il se passait des choses étranges. En effet, payer les taxes de fin de mois semblaient devenir de plus en plus dur pour ses parents. Ceux-ci lui affirmaient le contraire et pourtant, ce n'était pas rare qu'ils se privent de repas pour que Daiki mange à sa faim.

\- Dis maman, on a plus d'argent que vous mangez presque plus ?, questionna-t-il finalement un soir, le dernier jour du mois.

\- Bien sûr que non mon chéri, c'est juste que nous n'avons pas réellement le temps avec la boutique, répondit sa mère en lui caressant les cheveux. Regarde, nous avons payé une fois de plus les impôts. Tout va bien alors.

\- Tant mieux alors, ça m'inquiétait.

\- Il ne faut pas fiston, assura son père. Tout va bien alors ne te tracasse pas et souris. C'est la plus belle chose que tu peux nous offrir pour nous aider.

\- D'accord.

Daiki termina alors son assiette avant d'embrasser ses parents et monter se coucher. Seulement, cette nuit-là, il fut réveillé par des sons de trompettes et des rires provenant de la place qu'il avait vu le jour de son arrivée.

\- La famille royale doit faire une fête, marmonna-t-il en regardant par la fenêtre mais ne voyant rien.

Il repartit donc se coucher, sans se douter de l'horreur qui venait réellement de se passer.

Cependant, le lendemain, alors qu'il s'amusait à dribbler avec son ballon de basket devant la boutique de ses parents, il remarqua que l'étalage du marchand avec qui il aimait parler était complètement vide. Et en plus de ça, il y avait un panneau annonçant que l'emplacement était à louer. S'il était parti, il aurait au moins put lui dire au revoir. Et en plus de ça, ses parents avaient l'air assez peiné depuis ce matin. Il rentra donc pour les voir.

\- Dites, annonça-t-il alors. Le marchand de l'étalage voisin, il est partit ?

Les adultes échangèrent un regard triste avant que la femme ne s'approche de son fils pour le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Oui, il est parti très loin d'ici.

\- Et pourquoi il nous a pas dit au revoir alors ? On s'entendait bien pourtant !

\- Parce qu'il n'en a pas eu l'occasion chéri, c'est comme ça.

Daiki ne comprenait pas la tristesse dans la voix de sa mère. Et puis leur voisin n'était pas le premier à quitter subitement le royaume. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous ?

\- Enfin ne t'occupe pas de ça fiston, tu es trop jeune pour comprendre, assura son père. Ce sont des histoires d'adultes.

Le jeune garçon approuva d'un signe de tête et essaya de ne plus penser à cette histoire.

Cependant, alors qu'ils arrivaient à la moitié du mois, et que Daiki était partit se coucher, il entendit une discussion entre ses parents qui le fit revenir, caché dans les escaliers.

\- Il faut se rendre à l'évidence Akira, on n'aura jamais de quoi payer les impôts de ce mois-ci si on veut nourrir correctement Daiki.

La voix de la femme était tremblante.

\- Ne dis pas ça Naoko, le mois n'est pas fini. Je suis sûr que l'on va trouver une solution.

\- Et comment ? Les clients se font de plus en plus rare, tous les commerçants comme nous le disent. La sentence nous guette et Daiki n'a que dix ans ! Il ne mérite pas de finir comme ça alors qu'il a encore toute la vie devant lui !

\- Je sais bien mais tu sais comme moi que nous n'avons plus beaucoup de solutions. Le seul salut qu'il nous reste serait de réussir à faire changer le roi. Mais nous risquerons gros.

\- … Mais si ça permet d'offrir un avenir à notre fils, je suis prête à prendre ce risque.

\- De quoi vous parlez ?

Les adultes sursautèrent avant de se retourner pour faire face à leur fils, en pyjama, se tenant au bas des escaliers.

\- Daiki ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu devrais être couché !

\- On a pas de quoi payer les impôts ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va nous arriver alors ?

\- Rien. Ne t'en fais pas, ta mère et moi allons trouver une solution, assura son père en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Sinon, on part du royaume, proposa le jeune garçon. Comme ça on aura plus à payer les taxes. Parce que rien que pour ça, je le déteste.

\- On ne peut pas franchir les frontières comme ça, soupira sa mère. Et puis ne haïs pas ce pays Daiki, c'est un des plus beau au monde. C'est juste ce royaume qui est malade et qui attend son sauveur.

Le jeune garçon approuva d'un signe de tête, peu sûr.

\- Retourne te coucher maintenant Daiki. Et ne t'en fais pas, on s'occupe du reste.

\- D'accord. Bonne nuit.

Il fit une bise à ses parents avant de remonter dans sa chambre, espérant que tout se passe bien pour sa famille.

Les jours suivants, les époux Aomine avaient commencé à rassembler les villageois dans la même situation financière qu'eux et n'étant pas trop apeurés par le roi, pour essayer de faire entendre raison au souverain. Un mouvement de soulèvement commença ainsi à se créer, les gardes se devant d'intervenir pour les empêcher de franchir le mur d'enceinte. Mais le roi semblait rester sourd aux plaintes de son peuple.

Et puis arriva le jour du prélèvement des taxes. Daiki se promenait dans la ville en voyant les soldats et le conseiller passer à chaque étalage pour récupérer la somme convenu. Et on voyait tout de suite aux visages apeurés ceux qui n'avaient pas de quoi payer. Et hélas, il savait bien que ses parents en faisait partit alors qu'est-ce qui allait se passer pour eux ? Il n'en savait rien mais ça l'inquiétait.

Cependant, un hurlement ainsi qu'une odeur de fumée l'interrompit dans le cours de ses pensées. Et en relevant la tête, il vit avec horreur une bâtisse incandescente au bout de la rue. C'était sa maison ! Epouvanté, il se mit à courir le plus rapidement possible pour voir les flammes léchaient voracement le bâtiment.

\- Maman ! Papa !, appela-t-il en s'approchant.

Il se fit néanmoins empoignait rapidement par le bras.

\- Papa ?

\- Viens Daiki, il faut partir ! Tous nos efforts pour nous faire entendre par le roi n'ont hélas mené nulle part alors notre seule chance se trouve désormais dans la fuite.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui va nous arriver si on ne paye pas ? Et pourquoi ils ont brûlé la maison ?

\- C'est un ordre du conseiller, pour nous faire regretter d'avoir tenté une rébellion, répondit sa mère. Mais si on regagne la forêt, on a une chance de nous en sortir.

Cependant, la garde royale se trouvait derrière eux, les ayant pris en chasse. Etant plus nombreux, répartit dans toute la ville, leurs chances de s'enfuir étaient bien mince.

Ainsi, ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du bois mais les escouades se rapprochaient également à grands pas.

\- Ecoute moi bien Daiki, déclara alors son père. Je veux que tu entre dans la forêt et que tu t'enfuis loin de la ville. Et quoi qu'il arrive, ne te retourne surtout pas ! Le conseiller ne t'a jamais vu, il ne sait pas que nous avons un fils alors tu as une chance de te sauver.

\- Mais et vous ? Je veux pas partir sans vous !

\- C'est la seule solution mon chéri, assura sa mère. Si nous restons tous les trois, nous serons plus facilement rattrapés que si tu es seul. Mais n'oublie pas que quoi qu'il arrive, nous serons toujours près de toi, dans ton cœur. On t'aime mon poussin.

\- Moi aussi. C'est pour ça… Venez avec moi…

Mais les gardes arrivèrent, mené par le conseiller. Alors sans réfléchir, l'adulte poussa son fils dans le bois. Daiki trébucha avant de se relever et courir comme ses parents le lui avaient ordonné, les voyant se faire emmener. Il s'arrêta néanmoins devant une vieille maison abandonnée, étant hors de danger, pour s'asseoir sur une souche. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait devenir maintenant, tout seul en pleine forêt ? Il n'avait rien pour se nourrir ni de parents pour le réconforter. Il était seul.

Cependant, le jeune garçon ne put se résigner à abandonner ses parents. Ainsi, quelques heures plus tard, les choses semblant être redevenue calme, Daiki entra de nouveau dans la ville. Cependant, les rues étaient curieusement vie, y compris l'avenue marchande. D'ailleurs, le métis eut un pincement au cœur en passant devant les restes calcinés de ce qui était autrefois sa maison. Il cessa néanmoins sa contemplation en entendant du bruit provenir de la place déserte de la famille royale. Il s'y rendit donc et fut surpris de la voir noire de monde. Mais ce qu'il aperçut en son centre, sur l'estrade, le pétrifia.

En effet, à genoux devant le billot, se trouvait ses parents, un bourreau se tenant à leurs côtés, une hache en main. Derrière se trouvait le roi et quelques gardes, ainsi que le conseiller qui arborait un sourire satisfait. Et d'un geste lent, l'homme leva son arme au-dessus de sa tête.

Tout se termina dans un bruit sec, les nobles criant et applaudissant devant ce « divertissement » camouflant le hurlement de désespoir de Daiki. De grosses larmes avaient d'ailleurs quitté leurs prisons azurées pour rouler librement sur ses joues. Les corps de ses parents furent grossièrement débarrassés dans un sac comme de vulgaires déchets avant d'être emmené loin de la place. Ceci venait d'anéantir définitivement l'espoir de revoir un jour sa famille réunis. Cette douloureuse prise de conscience lui fit serrer les poings et les dents.

\- Je hais les nobles, marmonna-t-il entre deux sanglots tout en s'éloignant de la place maudite. Mais je déteste encore plus la famille Kagami !

Et c'est à la suite de ce triste épisode que Daiki commença à voler les riches marchands pour assurer sa survie avant de rencontrer par la suite les trois enfants dans la forêt.

* * *

Le tour de clé dans la serrure et l'ouverture de la porte grinçante firent sortir Daiki de ses souvenirs. Il releva la tête pour voir une escorte de quatre gardes s'approchaient de lui.

\- C'est l'heure, déclara le premier en décrochant les menottes du mur pour attacher les mains du métis dans son dos.

Celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un centimètre et se fit donc relever de forces par les autres hommes.

\- A ton tour de créer le spectacle par ta mort. Tout le monde attend ce moment avec impatience !

Et ils commencèrent ainsi à sortir des cachots pour rejoindre le peloton d'exécution.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Salut salut :)**

 **Etant dans une inspiration du tonnerre, comme vous pouvez le voir, voici déjà le chapitre 9 en espérant qu'il vous plaise!**

 **Comme d'habitude, je tiens à remercier mes fidèles lecteurs super mocchi, Lawiki, Fic-World, Laura-067, IlonaDark, A Kuran Drogon, Shirogane-Izumi et SiSsi973, pour me lire et me laisser toujours leurs avis qui m'est très précieux.**

 **Merci également à tous les autres lecteurs qui me suivent, même si ils ne se manifestent pas forcément, et aussi un grand merci aux guests.**

 **leafa72: Encore désolée de t'avoir tiré les larmes, ce n'était pas voulu, ou du moins pas complètement. Je ne peux rien te dire sur la fin pour ne pas tout te gâcher mais j'espère que ce chapitre te satisfera quand même ^^**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ~**

* * *

Il avait fallu du temps avant que Tatsuya ne puisse quitter le palais dont la surveillance avait été renforcée. Ainsi, veillant à ne pas être vu par les gardes, il se rendit dans la roseraie comme lui avait indiqué son prince. Et, conformément à ses dires, sous les rosiers, se trouvait un passage. D'ailleurs, le jeune homme se demanda comment son ami avait pu le trouver alors qu'il n'avait jamais rien suivit à ses cours d'histoire.

Il ne se posa toutefois pas d'avantages de questions, le temps lui étant compté, et emprunta le tunnel poussiéreux et boueux qui s'offrait à lui. Il ressortit ainsi bien vite par le vieux puit et sortit les indications que lui avait rédigé Taïga afin de pouvoir se diriger. Il passa ainsi rapidement sur la place d'exécution en veillant à ne pas être vu, les préparatifs étant quasiment achevé. D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas ce qu'avait prévu de faire son prince pour arrêter ça mais il espérait qu'il ne se mettrait pas en danger, si bien sûr il parvenait à quitter sa chambre.

Le brun remonta en courant l'avenue pavé qui s'offrait à lui avant de bifurquer pour entrer dans la forêt. Et comme le disait les indications du roux, il se retrouva effectivement devant une vieille maison en partie en ruine. L'endroit semblait désert, les petits s'étant vraisemblablement caché à l'intérieur.

Il se présenta donc rapidement à la porte contre laquelle il frappa avant d'entrer doucement. Il entendit rapidement des pleurnichements provenir d'un peu plus loin, de ce qui semblait être jadis une chambre.

\- Vous êtes qui monsieur ?

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sursauter avant de remarquer la présence d'un petit garçon auquel il n'avait pas fait attention, se trouvant pourtant juste sous son nez. Etait-il là depuis longtemps ? Il n'aurait su le dire.

\- Je m'appelle Himuro Tatsuya, je suis un ami de Taïga. C'est lui qui m'envoi pour m'occuper de vous le temps qu'il revienne.

Tetsuya approuva d'un signe de tête.

\- Et Daiki-kun, comment va-t-il ? Les messieurs ne lui ont pas fait de mal ?

\- Pour le moment, non. Mais ne t'en fais pas, Taïga va tout faire pour le secourir et vous le ramener. En attendant, tu m'emmènes vers tes amis ?

Le petit garçon approuva d'un signe de tête avant de guider le brun vers la chambre. A l'intérieur se trouvait les deux autres enfants, la petite fille ayant la joue salement amoché.

\- C'est qui ce monsieur ?, questionna Ryô en les voyant entrer.

\- Un ami de Taïga-kun. Il va s'occuper de nous en attendant le retour de Daiki-kun.

Tatsuya, lui s'approcha de la petite.

\- Tu as pris un sacré coup. Que t'est-il arrivé ?

\- C'est le monsieur à lunettes qui a emmené Dai-chan qui m'a tapé.

Le brun ferma un instant les yeux. Décidément, ce maudit conseiller n'avait vraiment aucune morale. S'en prendre à des enfants aussi petits, s'était lamentable.

\- Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça, on va acheter de quoi te soigner et de quoi vous nourrir aussi, déclara-t-il. Il faut que vous soyez en forme pour le retour de Daiki.

Les enfants approuvèrent d'un signe de tête avec entrain comme à chaque fois qu'on parlait de leur sauveur. Satsuki et Ryô donnèrent la main au brun tandis que Tetsuya marchait juste devant et ils sortirent de la maison. Cependant, alors qu'ils marchaient dans la forêt, ils entendirent des trompettes résonnaient dans la ville.

\- C'est quoi ?, questionna le petit châtain. De la musique ? Il y a une fête ?

Tatsuya fronça les sourcils en resserrant sa prise sur la main des enfants.

\- Non, ça va commencer.

Les petits le regardèrent avec interrogations tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur marche, le jeune homme veillant à ne pas s'approcher de trop de la place maudite pour le bien des enfants.

\- Dépêche-toi Taïga, le temps presse.

* * *

Cela faisait un moment que le prince faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre en tentant de sortir sans y parvenir. Bien sûr, il avait tenté de briser la fenêtre mais celle-ci avait été remplacé par une vitre par balle, autrement dit bien trop résistante, et enfoncé la porte n'avait mené nulle part non plus. Quant à supplier le vigil d'ouvrir, c'était revenus à converser avec un mur. Cependant, Taïga avait déjà perdu trop de temps, l'aiguille de l'horloge avançant à une vitesse qu'il trouvait horriblement rapide.

\- Ouvrez cette porte c'est un ordre !, râla-t-il une fois de plus en tambourinant contre la surface lisse du bois. Un innocent est encore sur le point d'être évincé par mon père, il faut que je l'en n'empêche.

Pour toute réponse, il entendit un bâillement bruyant de la part du garde situé de l'autre côté. Parce qu'en plus, il se moquait de lui ? Cela fit bouillir le prince.

Cependant, il se pétrifia en entendant des sons de trompettes s'élevaient de l'autre côté du mur d'enceinte et posa un regard catastrophé sur l'horloge. Il allait être quinze heures, moment tant redouté. Pourquoi son père avait fait avancer cette maudite exécution ?

Enfin, là n'était pas le plus important. En effet, il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen de partir de sa chambre, et rapidement. C'est à ce moment-là que son regard se posa sur le petit chandelier posé sur la table basse. Elle était là sa chance !

Il poussa rapidement l'un des vases absolument hideux offert par son père se trouvant sur sa commode, l'envoyant se briser sur le sol, tout en hurlant de douleur.

\- _Que vous arrive-t-il mon prince ?_ , questionna finalement le garde, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Après tout, s'il arrivait quelque chose de fâcheux à l'héritier, il risquait d'avoir de sérieux ennuis.

\- Je viens de me couper l'avant-bras avec un débris de porcelaine ! Ça saigne beaucoup, j'ai mal ! La tête me tourne aussi !

\- _Je vais vous appeler un médecin !_ , assura le garde.

Cependant, non seulement il n'obtint aucune réponse mais un bruit mâte se fit entendre. C'était peut-être le prince qui venait de perdre connaissance et s'effondrer sur le sol ? Parce que la chambre était désormais anormalement silencieuse.

\- _J'arrive mon prince !_

L'homme ouvrit rapidement la porte pour se précipiter dans la pièce avant de recevoir un violent coup de chandelier sur la tête, lui faisant perdre connaissance. Taïga sortit donc complètement de derrière la porte où il s'était dissimulé.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir mentit de la sorte mais comprenez que la situation est grave. Enfin, faites quand même de beaux rêves !

Et sans attendre, il courut hors de sa chambre dont la porte était désormais ouverte, remontant le long couloir à toute vitesse, bousculant sans même s'excuser les domestiques se trouvant sur son chemin. Ceux-ci essayèrent bien de l'arrêter mais c'était peine perdue, le prince héritier étant tout simplement inarrêtable, prêt à tout pour sauver celui qu'il aimait.

Cependant, le roux dû néanmoins s'arrêter quand il arriva dans le hall, des gardes bloquant la porte du palais. Parce qu'après tout, si Tatsuya avait pu être autorisé à sortir, ce ne serait pas la même rengaine avec lui, au contraire, c'était un coup à se retrouver de nouveau enfermé dans sa chambre.

Le plus discrètement possible, il descendit les escaliers avant de se ruer dans la salle de banquet, déserte en cette heure de la journée. Il ouvrit la fenêtre avant d'en enjamber le rebord. Il jeta alors un coup d'œil autour de lui pour vérifier qu'aucun garde susceptible de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues se trouvaient aux alentours avant de se ruer vers la roseraie.

\- C'est maintenant que tout va se jouer si je veux sauver Daiki, assura-t-il en passant à côté de la tombe. Souhaite-moi bonne chance maman !

Et sans attendre, il se jeta dans le passage où il avança aussi vite qu'il put, tentant de rejoindre le peloton d'exécution le plus vite possible.

* * *

Les gardes avaient du mal à contenir la bête sauvage qui essayait de s'enfuir. Parce que, quitte à mourir, Daiki comptait bien se battre jusqu'au bout. Son escorte était donc passé de quatre soldats à huit qui l'emmenèrent difficilement à la place des exécutions. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs noire de monde, la foule ayant simplement laissé un passage pour permettre au condamné de se rendre sur l'estrade.

La plupart des riches marchands que le jeune homme avait volé de nombreuses fois se trouvaient au premier rang, le regardant avec des sourires moqueurs. Mais cela n'intimida en rien l'adolescent qui continua à marcher la tête haute, malgré les insultes qui lui furent adressées. Même dans la mort, il garderait sa fierté jusqu'au bout et ne se montrerait pas inférieur à tous ces pourris.

Les trompettes retentirent finalement quand Daiki fut enfin sur l'estrade, devant le billot, surplombant la foule redevenue silencieuse. A ses côtés se trouvait le bourreau, de forte carrure et le visage dissimulé par une cagoule, tandis que s'avança alors Imayoshi, le souverain se trouvant derrière lui. Le conseiller adressa un petit sourire mauvais au condamné avant de dérouler le parchemin qu'il avait avec lui. Il se racla la gorge afin de prendre la parole.

\- L'accusé Aomine Daiki, ici présent, est condamné à la peine capitale pour avoir passé outre les taxes pendant cinq ans et pour être un voleur d'étalage multirécidiviste, commença-t-il. Par ailleurs, il a également manipulé le prince pour le pousser à se révolter contre le pouvoir de sa famille, l'a dépossédé du bijou royal et l'a abusé avec une sauvagerie sans nom.

Des murmures effarés s'élevèrent de la foule tandis que l'adolescent écarquillait les yeux, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Quelle bande de pourris !

\- C'est complètement faux ! Je ne lui ai jamais…

Un simple signe du roi suffit à ce que le bourreau assène un violent coup de poing au jeune homme pour qu'il se taise.

\- Jamais je ne laisserais mon fils s'éprendre d'une personne du bas peuple, surtout quand il s'agit d'un homme. Je ne peux tolérer un tel affront, marmonna le souverain de sorte à ce que seul le métis puisse l'entendre. C'est pour cela que ta disparition sera une bonne chose pour tous dans ce royaume.

Daiki siffla entre ses dents. Faucher des vies pour des raisons aussi absurdes, c'était vraiment une preuve des bassesses de la haute société.

Cependant, un nouveau raclement de gorge de la part du conseiller lui fit reporter son attention sur lui qui affichait dorénavant un sourire extrêmement mauvais.

\- Mais avant de passer à la sentence, je vais demander à tous ceux ayant été volé par ce petit vaurien de s'avancer afin de se venger.

La plupart des riches marchands s'exécutèrent en prenant les escaliers situés le longs de l'estrade tandis que le bourreau fit claquer un fouet qu'il portait habituellement à sa ceinture.

Daiki regarda cet objet et tira sur ses entraves avec l'espoir fou de se libérer mais se fit rapidement attraper les cheveux par Imayoshi qui lui plaqua la tête contre le billot.

\- Vous avez le droit de lui asséner dix coups de fouets par objets volé, tous ayant été répertorié sur nos listes.

Il fit un signe de tête à un jeune scribe qui servait à comptabiliser le nombre de coups octroyer aux marchands. Ceux-ci étaient d'ailleurs une bonne quinzaine à mépriser le métis pour tous les larcins qu'il avait commis sur leurs étalages. Ainsi, le premier homme qui s'avança, de forte carrure, prit le fouet avant de le lever haut au-dessus de sa tête.

La matière de cuir claqua fortement le dos de l'adolescent qui serra les dents mais n'émit pas le moindre son, ne voulant pas offrir ce plaisir à tous ceux venu voir sa tête tombée. Il encaissait donc les coups plus ou moins fort qui se succédaient à un rythme effrayant sur son corps. Il pouvait sentir les blessures laissées par la morsure de cet instrument de torture commencer à saigner, sans aucun doute dévoilées par sa chemise qui se déchirait de part en part sous les coups.

Ainsi, le dernier claquement arriva comme une délivrance, marquant enfin la fin de cette violence plus qu'exagérée. Daiki avait le souffle en lambeaux, la main du conseiller lui écrasant toujours la joue contre le billot. Celui-ci paraissait d'ailleurs extrêmement déçu de ne pas avoir entendu l'adolescent hurler à s'en déchirer la voix comme il l'avait espéré. Le métis était beaucoup plus fort que ce qu'il avait pu s'imaginer. Mais cela n'avait plus réellement d'importance puisque son existence aller prendre fin, ici et maintenant. Au loin, la cloche de l'église sonnait le quinzième coup.

\- Il est l'heure, déclara Imayoshi. As-tu quelque chose à dire avant de t'éteindre pour l'éternité ? La foule est suspendue à tes lèvres.

Daiki garda le silence un instant, balayant la place du regard. Sa pensée allait bien sûr aux enfants mais, naïvement, il cherchait aussi l'héritier des Kagami dans la foule, espérant une dernière fois qu'il vienne le chercher. Croire en un noble… L'amour l'avait bien changé…

\- Ce royaume est malade et attends son sauveur qui, j'en suis sûr, ne tardera pas à arriver. Et à ce moment-là, je pense que t'auras intérêt à t'en faire pour ta tête, tocard !

Cette remarque lui valut de se faire violemment heurter le crâne contre le billot de la part d'Imayoshi tandis que le bourreau se rapprochait, la hache bien affûté.

La foule quant à elle commença à s'agiter, les pauvres tremblant une nouvelle fois face à l'exemple qui leur était montré tandis que les riches trépignaient d'impatience, scandant des horreurs comme « A mort le sale métis » et autres propos à la limite du racisme. Ces mêmes personnes ne cachaient absolument pas leurs envies de voir la tête de Daiki se décrochait de son corps, incitant, voir même suppliant, le bourreau de se dépêcher. L'adolescent était ainsi plongé dans un abandon des plus totale. Est-ce que ses parents avaient également ressentit ça à sa place ? Il ne le saurait jamais…

Et c'est ainsi que, sous les encouragements de la foule, Daiki ferma les yeux tandis que la hache se leva au-dessus de son cou, brillant d'un éclat cruel.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Salut tout le monde**

 **Et nous voici déjà arrivé à la barre symbolique des dix chapitres. Merci beaucoup à tout ceux qui me suivent depuis le début de cette aventure, notamment mes fidèles lecteurs super mocchi, A Kuran-Drogon, Lawiki, IlonaDark, Fic-World, SiSsi973, Shirogane-Izumi et Laura-067. C'est grâce à toutes vos reviews et votre soutien sans faille que cette histoire en est déjà à ce niveau.**

 **Merci également à tout ceux qui me suivent, voir même qui ont mit cette fic en favoris, ça me touche beaucoup!**

 **Kyail: Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise et voici donc la suite que tu attendais tant, en espérant qu'elle soit à la hauteur de tes attentes ^^**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

La foule qui hurlait pour que tout se termine, la poigne d'acier qui se resserrait davantage sur ses cheveux… Même sans le voir, Daiki se doutait que tout ceci annonçait que le bourreau n'allait pas tarder à rabaisser son arme sur son cou, lui faisant serrer les dents.

\- Arrêtez !

Il rouvrit néanmoins les yeux à l'entente de cette voix qu'il connaissait si bien maintenant. En effet, Taïga, après avoir poussé une bonne partie de la foule pour se frayer un chemin vers le peloton d'exécution, escaladait maladroitement l'estrade, ayant oublié dans la précipitation qu'il y avait un escalier. Le souverain sembla toutefois fulminer à la vue de son fils en ces lieux.

\- Taïga, que fais-tu ici ?, s'énerva-t-il. Il me semblait pourtant avoir donné l'ordre de te garder enfermé dans ta chambre !

Des murmures s'élevèrent alors de la foule, commentant la première apparition du prince en public pour le moins étrange, étant actuellement en train de se hisser sur le rebord de l'estrade avec la grâce et l'élégance d'un crapaud.

\- Je ne vous laisserez pas toucher à Daiki. Vous n'avez pas le droit de l'exécuter en place publique de la sorte !

\- Ah oui ?, ricana Imayoshi. Et pourquoi donc mon prince ?

\- Parce que je l'aime !

Cette remarque ne fit qu'augmenter la colère du souverain qui lança un regard plus haineux que jamais au métis, se trouvant devant lui.

\- Tue-le !, ordonna-t-il au bourreau.

\- Non !

Le roux se jeta avec la force du désespoir sur l'homme au moment où celui-ci abaissait sa hache. Ainsi, celle-ci s'abattit sur le billot dans un bruit sec.

La foule était désormais silencieuse, tout comme ceux présents sur l'estrade. L'héritier, lui, se releva rapidement du sol sur lequel il s'était étalé avec le bourreau avant de se tourner vers le métis, priant pour que l'arme est déviée.

Daiki, haletant, regardait la lame à quelques centimètres seulement de son visage, lui renvoyant son reflet. C'était passé près, très près même.

\- Tu dépasses les bornes Taïga, gronda le roi en s'approchant de son fils pour l'empoigner violemment par le bras. Je pense que ce misérable insecte a réellement eut une mauvaise influence sur toi.

\- C'est faux !

L'adolescent pesta en essayant de se dégager de cette poigne d'acier sans y parvenir. Et de toute façon, même s'il réussissait à se défaire de l'emprise de son géniteur, il serait difficile de délivrer Daiki, surtout qu'il aurait sûrement du mal à se mouvoir au vue de l'état déplorable dans lequel il se trouvait désormais. Il fallait donc qu'il parvienne à se faire entendre, espérant que les preuves de Tatsuya l'aident.

\- S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui a une mauvaise influence ici, c'est sans aucun doute votre conseiller qui vous manipule depuis maintenant treize ans sans que vous ne vous rendiez compte de rien ! Il dirige le royaume à votre place, dans votre ombre ! Vous n'êtes qu'un vulgaire pantin et vous ne vous rendez compte de rien !

Imayoshi se mit à rire en regardant le jeune homme.

\- Vous avez réellement une imagination débordante mon prince, assura-t-il. Et vous avez également du cran d'annoncer cela devant votre propre peuple et le tout sans la moindre preuve. Mais si je suis aussi machiavélique que ce que vous semblez penser, expliquez-moi quels intérêts j'aurais à agir de la sorte ? Je suis curieux de le savoir.

\- Et bien c'est-à-dire que… Je ne sais pas, c'est d'ailleurs ce que je me demande…

Le sourire du conseiller s'étira un peu plus devant l'aveu du prince.

\- Ça suffit maintenant d'accuser les gens sans preuves, ordonna le père du jeune homme avant de se tourner vers les gardes. Ramenez-le dans sa chambre et veillez à ce qu'il n'en sorte plus cette fois.

\- Oui Votre Majesté !

\- Si j'en ai justement des preuves, s'énerva Taïga en se dégageant violemment de l'emprise qu'avait le souverain sur son bras. Et elles sont ici, avec moi !

Sans attendre, il sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste les notes que lui avait confié son ami avant de les brandir devant lui, forçant un haussement de surprise de l'assemblée qui le regardait sans comprendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela ?, questionna Imayoshi.

\- Vous êtes originaire du village de Laflyosia, dans les contrées de l'ouest. Celle-ci est d'ailleurs renommée dans l'art de confectionner des parfums et surtout des élixirs médicinaux et autre décoctions à base de plantes.

\- Oui et ?

\- Et alors, il ne fait aucun doute que vous êtes maître dans l'art d'en élaborer, notamment contre mon père afin de pouvoir le manipuler à votre guise. La preuve ! Cette fiche n'est autre que le procédé de la drogue que vous utilisez depuis maintenant treize ans ! Et il y a également de nombreuses plantes, sans doute prélevé dans la serre royale, qui se trouve dissimulé sous votre lit, là où il manque une lame de parquet.

Le roi haussa un sourcil devant les dires de son fils.

\- Montre-moi cette feuille.

L'adolescent ne se fit pas prier et donna son bien à son père qui se mit à le lire. En effet, cela concordait parfaitement avec ce que le jeune homme venait de dire sur cet élixir. Et comme le conseiller était le seul à pouvoir approcher le souverain comme bon lui semblait, il avait largement eu tout le loisir de verser cette potion dans le repas ou le café qu'il servait tous les jours au roi.

Imayoshi, lui, avait clairement perdu son sourire, fronçant fortement les sourcils.

\- Je dois avouer que vous me surprenez grandement mon prince. Etant donné que vous ne brillez pas du tout par votre intelligence, je n'aurais jamais cru que vous seriez capable de telles découvertes. Il semblerait que j'ai négligé la présence d'Himuro à vos côtés, qui semble réfléchir pour deux.

Taïga serrait les dents. C'est qu'il se faisait ouvertement insulté d'imbécile en plus !

\- Comme ça, tout ce que dit mon fils est vrai, déclara le souverain au vu du fait que son conseiller n'avait absolument rien démentit. Pourquoi avoir agi de la sorte ?

\- Disons que j'ai mes raisons et qu'elles ne vous regardent en rien. Mais je dois avouer que vous avez été un pantin formidable Votre Altesse ! Grâce à vous, j'ai pu agir à ma guise sans le moindre problème. Dommage, hélas que cela ait prit fin prématurément à cause de votre fouineur de fils qui a rencontré des personnes lui ayant un peu trop parlé. Mais ayant envisagé l'hypothèse que cela puisse arriver un jour, j'avais, fort heureusement, prévu une solution de secours.

\- Garde, arrêtez-moi ce mécréant !, ordonna le souverain.

Imayoshi regarda les soldats commençaient à monter les marches de l'estrade en riant.

\- L'heure de jouer les détectives est terminée mon prince. Le rideau tombe !

Et avant que qui que ce soit ne réagisse, un coup de feu retentit. Des hurlements d'effroi s'élevèrent aussitôt de la foule tandis que ceux présent sur l'estrade ne croyait pas à ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Taïga !

L'adolescent venait de recevoir une balle au visage, ce qui lui avait valu de chuter du peloton d'exécution, tombant lourdement sur les pavés plus bas. Et au vue du saignement qu'arborait sa tempe et son œil droit, il était impossible de dire s'il était encore en vie ou non.

L'auteur de cet acte, lui, arborait un sourire satisfait, le canon de son arme encore fumant de la balle qu'il venait de tirer.

\- Et voilà une bonne chose de faite.

Sans demander son reste, le conseiller sauta de l'estrade, échappant sans mal aux gardes qui se rapprochait de lui, et profita de la panique de la foule pour filer.

\- Rattrapez-le, il ne doit pas s'enfuir !

Les soldats se déployèrent tandis que, par de grands signes, le souverain ordonné à son peuple de se disperser.

Daiki, lui, rampa maladroitement vers le bord de l'estrade pour voir le corps du jeune prince héritier toujours inerte, des médecins venant le prendre en chasse.

\- Taïga…, marmonna-t-il.

\- L'exécution est annulée ! Ramenez-moi cette larve dans sa cellule.

Le bourreau acquiesça d'un signe de tête et empoigna fermement le métis par le bras pour le remettre violemment sur ses pieds.

\- Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça misérable insecte, grogna le souverain. C'est à cause de toi que mon fils a fait tout ça et qu'il est désormais dans cet état. Et tu le payeras au centuple.

L'adolescent n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre qu'il se fit entraîner avec force de nouveau en direction des cachots du palais, peinant à suivre en raison de son dos endoloris. Ainsi, on le jeta de nouveau dans sa cellule crasseuse sans beaucoup plus de cérémonie.

\- Tu resteras ici jusqu'à ce que Sa Majesté le roi décide de ton sort. Ou plutôt, qu'il reprogramme ton exécution.

Daiki ne répondit rien à cela et lança un regard assassin au garde qui s'éloignait, le laissant de nouveau seul dans les cachots. De plus, ses poignets et ses bras commençaient à devenir douloureux à force d'être attaché et son dos le faisait souffrir horriblement. Mais malgré tout, ses pensées restaient rivées sur le prince héritier qui avait été gravement blessé pour tenter de le sauver. Si seulement, il pouvait avoir ne serait-ce qu'une nouvelle le concernant.

Il resta ainsi près de la porte barreaudée à attendre une quelconque nouvelle, bien qu'il savait pertinemment que personne ne viendrait lui dire quoique ce soit, tout le monde le considérant comme un moins que rien.

Pourtant, après un temps qui lui parut durer une éternité, il entendit des bruits de pas arrivé dans sa direction avant de voir un jeune homme s'arrêtait devant lui. Il n'avait pas l'air beaucoup plus vieux que lui et arborait des cheveux bruns, l'une de ses mèches de cheveux dissimulant l'un de ses yeux gris.

\- Alors comme ça, c'est toi le fameux Daiki dont j'ai tant entendu parler, déclara-t-il alors.

\- Et t'es qui toi ?, questionna le métis, légèrement sur la défensive.

\- Je m'appelle Himuro Tatsuya. Je suis un ami de Taïga. C'est également moi qui est pris en charge les trois petits.

\- Comment vont-ils ?, s'empressa de demander l'adolescent.

\- Pour les enfants, tout se passe bien. J'ai pu les ramener au palais sans être vu en profitant du fait que le roi était occupé pour ton exécution. Ils sont en ce moment même caché dans ma chambre en attendant de trouver une meilleure solution.

\- Je vois, tant mieux, je suis rassuré, soupira doucement de soulagement l'adolescent. Et pour Taïga ?

Le visage du brun sembla se décomposer.

\- Il est dans un état grave et le médecin ne peut pour le moment pas s'avancer sur son état. La balle qu'il a reçue ne lui a pas perforé le crâne, fort heureuse, étant rentré près de son œil droit et ressortit juste au-dessus de son oreille. Cependant, cela a entraîné une perte de sang importante, allié à la mauvaise chute qu'il a faite sur les pavés. Son père est actuellement à son chevet.

\- Je vois… Et concernant le conseiller ?

\- Personne ne sait ce qu'il est devenu mais les gardes-frontières sont formels, il n'a pas quitté le royaume. Et quelque part, c'est ça le plus inquiétant, répondit Tatsuya. Il y a une bonne partie de l'argent récolté par les impôts qui a disparu. Tout porte à croire que c'est lui qui a progressivement détourné des fonds, même si la raison est encore floue. Et il n'est pas venu dans ce royaume par hasard, c'est certain. Autrement dit, il faut rester vigilant et le pays est actuellement en état d'urgence.

Daiki écarquilla les yeux à cette nouvelle. Les choses allaient vraiment de plus en plus mal dans ce royaume.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais être informé de l'évolution de l'état du prince ?, demanda-t-il finalement. S'il te plait ?

\- Bien sûr. Et puis, je ne peux rien faire pour le moment mais je ferais tout pour te sortir de là si j'en ai l'occasion, assura le brun. Après tout, les petits t'attendent avec impatience.

\- D'accord, merci.

Tatsuya n'ajouta rien et quitta les cachots afin que personne ne sache qu'il était venu voir le prisonnier, laissant de nouveau Daiki seul. Celui-ci soupira avant de regarder le plafond. Il n'avait jamais cru en dieu mais aujourd'hui, s'il existait vraiment quelque part là-haut, il voulait qu'il vienne en aide au prince héritier. Parce que, d'accord, il lui avait mentit sur son identité, ce qui l'avait vraiment énervé, mais il ne pouvait pas nier que Taïga avait un grand cœur. Il ne voulait donc pas qu'il perde la vie pour lui.

Et pour une étrange raison, il avait également un très mauvais pressentiment concernant la suite des opérations. Il ignorait ce que préparait Imayoshi mais, le connaissant, ça risquait d'être très grave et c'était ça le plus inquiétant. Le royaume était clairement en danger.


	12. Chapitre 11

**Coucou tout le monde ^^**

 **Tout d'abord, j'aimerais m'excuser pour l'attente. J'aurais vraiment aimé le poster en début de semaine mais, bien que j'avais les idées, impossible d'écrire quelque chose de potable...**

 **Bref, voici tout de même finalement le chapitre 11!**

 **Une fois n'est pas coutume, je remercie super mocchi, A Kuran-Drogon, IlonaDark, Shirogane-Izumi, Laura-067, Lawiki, Fic-World, SiSsi973 et Paphillionne pour leur soutien. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de me savoir lu avec autant d'assiduité.**

 **Merci également à ceux qui me suivent, même sans forcément se manifester, ça me fait très plaisir.**

 **Kyail: Je suis vraiment contente que mon récit colle à tes attentes comme tu dis. Ton commentaire est pour moi une réelle récompense pour mon travail et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.**

 **Sur ce, assez raconté ma vie, bonne lecture ~**

* * *

Le soleil décliné à vue d'œil, n'étant dorénavant plus qu'une boule de feu posée sur la ligne d'horizon, et éclairait de ses rayons rougeoyant la chambre devenue silencieuse. Tatsuya, après avoir couché les petits, étaient venus remplacer le souverain au chevet du prince. Ainsi, il était assis à côté du lit de son ami et regardait par la fenêtre, perdu dans ses pensées. Il faut dire que l'état d'urgence dans lequel se trouvait le royaume désormais n'avait rien de vraiment rassurant pour la suite, surtout avec quelqu'un comme Imayoshi se baladant en pleine nature.

Cependant, il fut interrompu dans le fil de ses réflexions par le bruit de frottement des draps devant lui. Il reporta donc rapidement son attention sur le lit pour voir le jeune prince y bouger faiblement.

\- Taïga !, s'exclama-t-il, soulagé que son ami soit encore en vie.

A l'entente de son prénom, le roux ouvrit un œil complètement amorphe, semblant revenir de loin.

\- Tatsuya…, marmonna-t-il d'une voix faible. Où est-ce qu'on est ?

\- Dans ta chambre, répondit doucement le brun. Tu as été raccompagné ici pour te soigner après avoir été gravement blessé par Imayoshi.

A ces mots, Taïga porta la main à son visage, là où la balle l'avait touché, pour constater qu'un épais bandage s'y trouvait, recouvrant également son œil droit.

\- Ah oui, je m'en souviens… Qu'est devenus le conseiller de mon père d'ailleurs ?

\- Hélas, personne ne le sait. Il a profité du fait que tous les regards étaient rivés sur toi pour s'éclipser dans la foule et nous n'avons pas la moindre idée d'où il a pu se rendre. La seule chose dont nous sommes sûrs, c'est qu'il se trouve toujours dans le royaume.

Le prince héritier approuva d'un signe de tête, son cerveau peinant à assimiler les informations qu'il recevait, l'esprit encore brumeux.

\- Et les petits ? Tu as pus t'en occuper ?

\- Oui. Pour le moment, ils sont cachés dans ma chambre et je les aie nourris avec le repas qui m'étais préparé en cuisine. C'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé pour m'occuper d'eux pour le moment.

\- D'accord… Et Daiki ? Comment va-t-il ? Il a été relâché ? On lui a prodigué des soins ?

Tatsuya soupira avant de plonger son regard dans l'œil de braise face à lui.

\- Non Taïga, il ne s'est rien passé de tout ça. Ton cher voleur a été ramené dans sa cellule en attendant qu'une prochaine date d'exécution soit mise en place. Ton père le tient responsable de ce qui t'es arrivé. Du coup, absolument personne ne s'est occupé des blessures qui ornent son dos.

A l'écoute de ceci, le prince sembla sortir de sa torpeur, parfaitement réveillé et en proie à une colère évidente.

\- Il n'a pas le droit de faire ça, Daiki n'y est pour rien ! Il faut que j'aille le voir !

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, assura le brun en forçant son ami à se rallonger. Tu reviens d'extrêmement loin alors tu dois te reposer, tu n'es pas en état d'arpenter tout le palais. De plus, ton père souhaitait te voir dès ton réveil alors je vais aller le chercher pour que vous discutiez un peu.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, je n'ai pas la moindre envie de le voir et encore moins de lui parler, j'ai rien à lui dire.

\- Taïga, s'il te plait, ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête. Tu sais, il était vraiment très inquiet pour toi. Même s'il ne te l'a jamais vraiment montré, tu restes son seul fils et il tient à toi.

\- Tu parles !

Le prince réfléchit un instant avant de reprendre.

\- Mais soit, je vais lui parler pour faire en sorte qu'il libère Daiki, que ça lui plaise ou non. Tu peux aller lui dire que je suis réveillé.

Tatsuya soupira, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Je reconnais bien là mon prince. Toujours une seule idée en tête. Enfin, je vais chercher ton père.

Il ne lui fallut ainsi guère plus de temps pour qu'il quitte la chambre, laissant le prince héritier seul. Celui-ci grimaça fortement en bougeant légèrement, sentant l'une de ses jambes lui être excessivement douloureuse. Elle devait sans doute avoir pris un mauvais coup dans sa chute. Mais cela ne l'empêchera pas de se lever s'il en a envie, surtout en sachant que celui qu'il aime se trouve de nouveau dans ces cachots moisis.

Il sursauta cependant en entendant la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer le souverain du château, arborant un léger sourire en voyant son fils réveillé.

\- Taïga, quelle joie de constater que tu es bel et bien revenu à toi ! Après ce qui t'ai arrivé, je redoutais vraiment le pire.

\- Epargnez-moi ce grand discours père. C'est bien la première fois que vous vous inquiétez de mon état de santé.

Le roi fronça légèrement les sourcils face au dire de son fils avant de s'approcher du lit.

\- Ne dis donc pas de sottises. Je reconnais ne pas avoir réellement était là pour toi depuis treize ans, confiant ton éducation à mes serviteurs, mais tu as cependant été toujours très important pour moi. Et maintenant que je ne suis plus sous l'influence de la drogue confectionnée par Imaysohi, nous allons pouvoir tenter de faire repartir notre relation sur de bonnes bases.

\- D'ailleurs, à ce propos, avez-vous des nouvelles concernant ce traitre ?, questionna Taïga, ignorant délibérément la fin des dires de son géniteur.

\- Rien de plus que ce qu'à put déjà te dire Himuro. Les gardes le recherchent activement mais il n'y a aucune trace de lui nulle part, comme s'il s'était volatilisé. Et avec l'argent qu'il a dérobé, impossible de savoir ce qu'il compte faire.

\- Je vois. Et Daiki alors ? Vous comptez le libérer un jour oui ou non ? Et pourquoi n'a-t-il reçut aucun soin ?!

\- Ne recommence donc pas à me parler de lui. Il se trouve seulement à sa place en attendant que nous reprogrammions une date pour son exécution.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Et en quel honneur ? Cette histoire de taxes et tout ce qui s'ensuit n'était qu'une idée perfide de votre maudit conseiller alors pourquoi est-ce que vous continuez de vous comporter de cette façon en évinçant des innocents ?

\- C'est par la faute de ce vaurien que mon unique fils a frôlé la mort. De plus, il s'agit d'un homme et d'un gueux de surcroit, indigne de la noble famille royale des Kagami. Et comme tu ne sembles pas vouloir comprendre qu'il n'a rien à faire avec toi, ton avenir étant avec la fille d'un des riches royaumes voisins, le plus rapide est donc de le faire disparaitre.

\- Non mais vous vous entendez parler ? Et puis vous n'avez pas à diriger ma vie ! Je m'en moque pas mal de la fille dont vous me parlez !

Le souverain soupira de façon exagérée.

\- Tu reviens de loin et ce vaurien t'a manipulé alors je ne peux pas t'en vouloir d'être aveugle pour le moment. Mais je suis sûr que ça va rapidement te passer une fois que tu seras bien rétablie. Je vais donc demander à ce que l'on te monte ton repas dans ta chambre.

Et il quitta la pièce sous le regard assassin de son fils.

\- Non mais ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi stupide ma parole ! Potion ou pas, il est toujours aussi aveugle et tyrannique avec les gens du peuple !, pesta Taïga en regardant la porte que le roi avait franchi un peu plus tôt.

D'ailleurs, il lui aurait bien volontiers jeté la première chose lui tombant sous la main avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce pour éprouver son mécontentement mais n'avait rien eut à ses côtés faisant l'affaire. Et avec un peu de recul, ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal, cela éviterait de nouveaux ennuis.

\- Enfin hors de question que je reste ici à me tourner les pouces en sachant que Daiki est au sous-sol et qu'il risque encore de se faire exécuter.

Le roux essaya donc bien de se lever de son lit mais se ravisa en sentant la douleur dans sa jambe. De plus, il ne pouvait pas nier que, depuis son réveil, son corps manquait cruellement d'élasticité, ses mouvements manquant de fluidité.

Soupirant, il regarda autour de lui. Sa table de nuit était ornée de médicaments et sirops, sentant tous plus mauvais les uns que les autres, sans aucun doute laissé par le médecin. Et à coté, appuyé contre le mur, se trouvait une béquille. Elle devait sûrement se trouvait là en prévision du réveil du prince que tous espéraient voir arriver. Et si Taïga s'en servait pour marcher et ainsi économiser sa jambe fragile, il pourrait aisément se rendre aux cachots. Il ne restait donc plus qu'un seul problème à régler : réussir à attraper cette fameuse béquille.

Le prince se pencha donc en avant pour essayer de s'emparer de cet outil de salvation mais dû rapidement se rendre à l'évidence, il était beaucoup trop loin. Autrement dit, il était de retour à la case départ, ce qui suffisait à le faire fulminer.

Cependant, il sortit de ses pensées quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper contre la porte de sa chambre.

\- Entrez !, ordonna-t-il sans grand entrain.

Il vit alors son ami entrer, portant un lourd plateau en argent recouvert de nombreuses victuailles.

\- Sous les ordres de ton père, le cuisinier a préparé un gros repas pour que tu puisses reprendre rapidement des forces, assura le brun en avançant dans la pièce pour poser le plateau sur la table basse. Comme il n'y avait plus grand monde de disponible, c'est moi qui ai été chargé de t'apporter ton repas.

\- Je vois et j'en suis ravi Tatsuya car tu tombes à point nommé. Pourrais-tu me donner la béquille près du mur s'il te plait ? Grâce à elle, je vais pouvoir me lever pour aller m'asseoir dans le fauteuil. Ce sera plus simple pour prendre mon repas plutôt que de déménager tout le mobilier de ma chambre.

\- Oui bien sûr.

Le brun prit donc la béquille comme demander et la donna à son prince avant de lui prendre le deuxième bras afin de l'aider à se lever. Celui-ci se tint donc sur ses pieds et avança en boitant jusqu'au sofa devant la petite table et sur lequel il s'assit pour commencer son repas.

\- Alors ?, demanda finalement Tatsuya en s'approchant. Comment ça s'est passé avec ton père ?

\- Comme d'habitude. Il ne veut rien entendre. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je me moque de ce qu'il peut raconter, je vais aller libérer Daiki moi-même !

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'étais sûr que ça se terminerait comme ça ?, soupira son ami.

\- Ben quoi ? Je vais quand même pas le laisser moisir dans cette fichue cellule alors qu'il n'a rien à y faire !

\- Mon pauvre Taïga, tu ne changeras vraiment jamais. A peine sortit d'une situation qui a failli t'être fatal, voilà que tu te rebelles déjà contre ton père. Mais bon, je ne te ferais pas la morale puisque j'ai moi-même dit à ton cher et tendre que je ferais tout mon possible pour le sortir de là.

Et sans attendre, il sortit de sa poche une clé rouillée qu'il montra au prince. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil.

\- C'est quoi ?, demanda-t-il bêtement.

\- A ton avis ?, questionna le brun, légèrement agacé. La clé de la cellule bien sûr.

Un sourire vint éclairer le visage de l'héritier.

\- Sérieusement ? T'es vraiment génial Tatsuya ! Comment as-tu fais pour la récupérer ?

\- J'ai mis du somnifère dans le repas du garde qui l'avait sur lui quand il est passé en cuisine.

\- … A faire des choses aussi risquées tout le temps, tu vas vraiment finir par avoir des ennuis.

\- Peut-être mais il faut savoir vivre dangereusement quand on est au service d'un prince comme ça.

\- Hé ho !

Cependant, Taïga ne pouvait pas nier que l'initiative de son ami lui rendait grandement service. Grâce à ça et du fait que le palais était relativement désert en raison de la nuit qui commençait à s'étendre de plus en plus, il allait pouvoir sauver celui qu'il aimait et le ramener aux enfants. Autrement dit, tout allait pouvoir rentrer dans l'ordre.

\- Ne perdons pas plus de temps et allons aux cachots, reprit-il en mettant ce qui restait de son repas dans un sac. Daiki doit mourir de faim et les petits doivent lui manquer.

\- Oui, ça c'est sûr, approuva Tatsuya en prenant le sac désormais plein d'une main tout en aidant son prince à se lever de l'autre. Et en remontant, du fait que les couloirs du palais sont déserts, nous ferions bien d'en profiter pour aller dans la chambre d'Imayoshi.

\- Pourquoi ? T'as oublié quelque chose la dernière fois que tu y es entré ?

\- Mais bien sûr que non ! C'est juste que je me dis qu'en fouillant réellement tout dans les moindres détails, on pourra peut-être en apprendre plus sur ses intentions.

\- Ouais mais honnêtement, je pense que les gardes de mon père ont déjà inspecté les lieux alors s'ils n'ont rien trouvé, c'est qu'il ne doit rien y avoir.

\- Peut-être mais on ne sait jamais.

Taïga finit par approuver. Bien qu'il n'avait pas forcément envie de se rendre dans les appartements où Imayoshi avait vécu pendant treize ans, il devait admettre que son ami avait raison et qu'ils trouveraient peut-être des informations là-bas.

\- Bon, maintenant qu'on est d'accord sur l'ordres des choses, direction les cachots, assura le roux en s'approchant de la porte pour l'ouvrir.

Le couloir était désert, comme ils l'avaient envisagé, ce qui était plutôt bon pour le petit duo. En même temps, avec tout le personnel de garde réquisitionner aux quatre coins du royaume, forcément, ça vidait un peu plus le palais, les vigiles restant se postant tout autour du bâtiment, à l'extérieur.

Ainsi, s'appuyant sur sa béquille d'une main et se tenant à son ami de l'autre, Taïga avança péniblement jusqu'aux cachots, peinant à descendre les escaliers.

\- T'es sûr de vouloir venir ?, lui demanda quand même Tatsuya alors que le roux n'avait descendu que deux marches. Sinon, tu m'attends ici et je reviens avec ton cher voleur.

\- Non je viens ! Pas la peine de me traiter comme un handicapé, je sas encore descendre un escalier !

Pour prouver ses dires, il essaya de descendre un peu plus vite. Ainsi, l'inévitable se produisit et sa jambe abîmée glissa sur une marche, le faisant dégringoler l'escalier pour s'écraser lamentablement au sol.

\- Aïe !, gémit-il en se frottant la nuque avant de relever la tête. Ben au moins je suis en bas comme ça !, ajouta-t-il fièrement.

Tatsuya plaqua sa main contre son front en soupirant face à ce spectacle aussi lamentable. Décidément, son prince ne brillait vraiment pas par son intelligence, loin de là. Il se dépêcha tout de même de le rejoindre pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Tu ne t'es pas fait mal quand même avec tes singeries j'espère ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Non, je vais parfaitement bien ! Et puis ce n'est pas des singeries d'abord, figure-toi que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès !

\- Oui mes excuses. En attendant, dépêchons-nous, on ne va pas passer notre vie ici quand même.

\- Ah bah ça non !

Le petit duo reprit donc la route pour avancer le long du corridor à l'atmosphère si lourde pour se rendre vers la cellule la plus au fond.

Daiki était assis dans un coin de la pièce, son dos appuyé contre le mur en pierres froides afin de s'en servir comme compresse pour ses blessures. Il releva néanmoins la tête en direction des grilles de fer

\- Taïga ? Tu es vivant ?

\- Comme tu peux le voir, sourit le roux. Et on est venus te sortir de là !

Il fit un signe de tête à Tatsuya qui sortit la clé de sa poche et qu'il inséra dans la serrure, la déverrouillant dans un claquement sonore. La porte s'ouvrit alors dans un grincement strident avant que le prince n'entre rapidement pour s'approcher du métis.

\- Ça va Daiki ? Comment tu te sens ?, questionna-t-il en s'agenouillant maladroitement à ses côtés pour lui délier les mains.

\- Disons que j'ai connus des jours meilleurs, répondit le métis en se frottant les poignets qui étaient ornés d'épaisses marques laissaient par les cordes.

\- Enfin ça va aller mieux maintenant, reprit le roux. On t'a pris à manger et les petits ont hâte de te voir. Et surtout, on va te sortir de ses maudits cachots.

\- Merci.

Tatsuya s'approcha alors pour aider son prince à se relever et faire de même avec le jeune voleur afin d'aider son dos endoloris avant qu'ils se dirigent tous les trois hors de la cellule afin de reprendre le couloir.

\- J'étais sûr de te trouver ici Taïga malgré mon interdiction !

Le prince sursauta et releva la tête pour apercevoir, au fond du corridor, son père, l'air vraiment furieux. Les problèmes allaient commencer.


	13. Chapitre 12

**Bonsoir à tous!**

 **Me voici de retour avec le chapitre 12 après de nombreuses péripéties, notamment la réécriture d'une grosse partie après un écrasement de sauvegarde intempestif.**

 **Enfin bref, comme d'habitude, je tiens à remercier énormément A Kuran Drogon, super mocchi, Lawiki, Laura-067, Shirogane-Izumi, SiSsi973 et Fic-World pour toutes vos reviews et votre énorme soutien, très important pour moi.**

 **Depuis la parution du chapitre précédent, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à suivre mon histoire et même à la mettre en favoris et je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour ça, ça me touche énormément.**

 **Sur ce, place au chapitre 12, en espérant qu'il soit à la hauteur de vos attentes ^^**

* * *

Le souverain s'approcha du petit groupe d'un air menaçant, en proie à une colère évidente.

\- Quant à toi Himuro, je vois que tu n'as rien fait pour arrêter mon fils dans sa folie, au contraire ! Tu es en train de l'aider à libérer un prisonnier. C'est un acte impardonnable.

\- Pardonnez-moi votre Altesse mais sachez que je me suis toujours dévoué corps et âme à mon prince. Ainsi, je ne regrette absolument pas ce que j'ai fait si ce n'est de ne pas avoir agi plus tôt.

\- Mécréant ! Finalement, tu ne vaux pas mieux que le gueux que vous avez vainement tenté de secourir !

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de parler de Tatsuya et de Daiki comme ça, surtout devant moi, assura Taïga en serrant fort la main de celui qu'il aimait dans la sienne et en s'avançant un peu comme pour le protéger. De plus, je me souviens avoir clairement renoncé à mon titre alors vous n'avez plus à vous soucier de ma vie !

\- Ne dis donc pas de sottises ! Tu es toujours l'héritier des Kagami.

D'un signe de tête, il désigna le bijou qui brillait de nouveau autour du cou du prince et auquel celui-ci n'avait pas fait attention. Mais, se souvenant parfaitement l'avoir jeté dans le bureau de son père avant de se faire enfermer dans sa chambre, il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était le souverain en personne qui le lui avait rendu alors qu'il était inconscient. Tout pour l'empêcher de quitter le palais…

\- Honnêtement, je ne comprends pas comment Maman a pu un jour aimer quelqu'un comme vous, prêt à faire du mal aux autres pour ses propres intérêts !, s'énerva-t-il. Quand j'ai découvert que toute cette histoire de taxes n'était qu'une machination d'Imayoshi, j'ai sincèrement pensé que vous étiez un homme bon qui avait simplement eut la malchance d'être manipulé mais en fait non ! Vous êtes aussi pourris que le traitre que vous tentez de retrouver. Si Maman était encore parmi nous, elle aurait honte de vous, sans aucun doute !

\- Je te conseil de surveiller tes paroles Taïga. Tu dépasses les bornes !

Le roi avançait d'un pas mauvais vers les trois jeunes qui reculèrent petit à petit.

\- Toutes ces mauvaises fréquentations ont vraiment eu raison de ton comportement, sans compter que tu as frôlé la mort, ce qui a également dû te chambouler, reprit-il. Mais cela ne fait rien car je compte bien reprendre ton éducation en main comme il se doit. Et pour cela, il suffit de t'éloigner de ton maudit serviteur et supprimer ce roturier qui n'a eu de cesse de pourrir l'existence à tous les habitants de ce royaume. Après tout, il doit encore payer pour le fait d'avoir failli m'arracher mon fils. Sa mort n'en sera que plus resplendissante.

\- C'est mauvais…, marmonna Tatsuya en regardant son ami. On fait quoi à ton avis Taïga ?

Mais le prince ne l'entendit pas, les poings et les dents serrés. Son père était définitivement un être abject qui voulait lui supprimer son seul ami et celui qu'il aimait, se permettant de les rabaisser.

\- Silence !, hurla-t-il.

Et avant même d'avoir eu le temps de prendre conscience de ses propres gestes, il asséna un coup de poing au visage de son père.

C'était un peu comme si le temps venait de s'arrêter, tous en état de choc par ce qui venait de se passer, y compris le souverain qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Et le roux, une fois que l'adrénaline redescendit un peu, se rendit bien compte que le geste qu'il venait de faire risquait d'être lourd de conséquence.

\- On y va, vite !, ordonna-t-il, profitant du fait que son géniteur soit toujours plus ou moins en état de choc.

Les deux autres garçons approuvèrent d'un signe de tête et quittèrent le cachot aussi vite que leurs blessures le pouvaient.

Le roi, lui, se massait la joue en regardant les escaliers dans lesquels le trio avait disparu.

\- Depuis quand Taïga a-t-il changer à ce point sans que je ne me rende compte de rien ? Depuis quand est-il devenu à ce point près à tout pour ses convictions ?

Cependant, ayant négligé son fils durant de nombreuses années, il n'était pas capable d'apporter la moindre réponse à ses questions.

Le petit trio, lui, venait de rejoindre le hall.

\- Après ce qu'il vient de se passer, on a pas intérêt à faire de vieux os ici, assura le prince en regardant rapidement derrière lui. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que père ne rapplique et que sa garde rapprochée ne nous tombe sur le dos. Du coup, faut qu'on file d'ici rapidement.

\- Oui mais pour aller où ?, questionna Daiki. Ils auront vite fait de nous retrouver en ratissant la ville.

\- On avisera le moment venu, assura Tatsuya. Pour l'heure, la priorité est de sortir du palais. Je me charge de prendre les petits et les provisions avec moi. Et je pense que le mieux est de ne pas sortir tous en même temps. Emprunter le passage en étant nombreux nous rendra plus simple à localiser.

\- Tu as raison c'est pourquoi, part devant avec les enfants. Moi, je vais essayer de trouver de quoi soigner Daiki et on va se réfugier dans la chambre d'Imayoshi le temps de sortir à notre tour. On trouvera peut-être des indices comme ça.

\- Tu es sûr que tout se passera bien ? Surtout dans votre état à tous les deux.

\- Mais oui Tatsuya, ne t'en fais pas. Alors pars devant et ne te soucies de rien, on te rejoints à la maison de la forêt. C'est un ordre !

Le brun soupira mais ne fit pas d'objection.

\- Si tel est votre volonté mon prince, je n'ai d'autre choix que de m'y soumettre.

Taïga approuva d'un signe de tête.

\- Et surtout, soit prudent, ordonna-t-il.

Son ami acquiesça avant qu'ils ne se séparent finalement rapidement.

Ainsi, le petit duo arriva bien vite dans la chambre de l'ex conseiller que le prince s'empressa de fermer convenablement avant d'aider son petit ami à s'asseoir sur le lit.

\- Bouge pas, je vais voir si ce gredin n'avait pas des potions ou des onguents qui pourraient te soigner, assura-t-il en ouvrant les placards. Ça soulagera les douleurs dans ton dos.

\- Laisse faire Taïga, c'est pas la peine, je vais bien. Tu es certainement plus mal en point que moi.

\- Non, moi je vais bien. Et ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que ma jambe ne soit plus douloureuse, j'en suis certain.

Le métis soupira et se leva avant de poser une main sur la joue du prince, regardant son bandage.

\- Et pour ton visage ? Si jamais tu perds définitivement l'usage de ton œil droit ? Je le supporterais pas. T'avais pas à faire ça pour moi.

\- Daiki, marmonna le roux.

On sentait distinctement que l'adolescent s'en voulait au sujet de ce qui était arrivé au prince héritier.

\- C'est pas de ta faute tu sais, assura Taïga en posant sa main sur celle du basané. J'ai préservé le plus important. Entre mon visage et ta vie, il n'y avait pas à hésiter !

Daiki retira brusquement sa main d'un air gêné. D'ailleurs, bien qu'il est la peau naturellement sombre, on pouvait voir ses joues s'assombrirent un peu plus, suggérant un rougissement évident. Il se racla alors la gorge.

\- On était pas censé chercher de potentielles preuves ?, questionna-t-il pour changer de sujet.

\- Tu as raison, on est même venus pour ça. Dépêchons-nous avant que les gardes de mon père ne nous trouvent.

Ainsi, ils entamèrent les recherches, retournant les armoires et autres placards et inspectant la cache se trouvant sous le lit. Cependant, ils durent bien se rendre à l'évidence qu'il n'y avait rien d'alarmant dans ces appartements.

\- Ben finalement, on a fait choux blanc, pesta Taiga. La seule chose d'étrange ici, c'est que la salle de bain de ce pourri est anormalement bien rangée.

\- Hey, tu sens pas un courant d'air ?

Le prince haussa les épaules.

\- Non. Et puis c'est peut-être la fenêtre qui est mal fermée.

\- Je pense plutôt que c'est autre chose, ça semble venir de la gauche de la vitre, un peu plus loin.

Daiki s'approcha donc du mur avant de soulever chaque décorations s'y trouvant accroché, essayant de repérer d'où pouvait provenir la brise qu'il sentait. Il souleva alors un tableau représentant une nature morte pour voir un renfoncement dans le mur présentant quelques dossiers.

\- Bingo !, assura-t-il joyeusement en prenant les documents.

Il jeta alors un coup d'œil à ce qu'il avait dans les mains. Les premières pages étaient sans aucun doute celles ayant été arrachée du registre des exécutions, et présentaient les événements survenus cinq ans plus tôt, notamment la mort de ses parents. Il resserra alors sa prise sur les feuilles de papier, énervé.

\- _Ils ne sont nulle part dans le palais mais le roi veut vraiment qu'on les retrouve,_ déclara une voix lointaine.

\- _Ouais je sais… Il nous reste encore la chambre du conseiller que nous n'avons pas inspecté._

Les bruits de pas semblaient se rapprocher, annonçant que les deux personnes, probablement des gardes, étaient en train de remonter le couloir et se rapprochaient de la porte, forçant les deux adolescents à se regarder.

\- Ça commence à craindre, marmonna Daiki. Faut qu'on se tire d'ici au plus vite. J'ai pas vraiment envie de me retrouver une fois de plus dans les cachots.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on va s'enfuir par-là, assura Taïga en ouvrant la fenêtre, vérifiant qu'il n'y ait personne dans les environs. Et après, on file à la roseraie.

\- Tu es sûr que tu vas réussir à escalader le bord avec ta jambe ?

\- Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Ainsi, maladroitement, l'héritier réussit à rejoindre l'extérieur, bientôt suivit du métis et ils partirent le plus rapidement qu'ils purent en direction des rosiers. Au loin, ils purent d'ailleurs entendre la porte de la chambre s'ouvrirent.

Le petit duo, lui, étaient désormais dissimulé au milieu de la roseraie. Taïga avançait d'ailleurs vers le passage tandis que Daiki regardait silencieusement la stèle de marbre qu'était désormais la reine avec insistance.

\- Bon alors tu viens ou tu comptes prendre racine ici ? On n'a pas toute la journée je te signale.

\- Ouais c'est bon, je te suis !

Ainsi, ils commencèrent à ramper tous deux dans le passage, le métis râlant en raison des coups de béquille qu'il se recevait à intervalles réguliers.

Ils arrivèrent néanmoins rapidement au niveau du puit par lequel ils sortirent assez difficilement.

\- J'aurais jamais dit qu'il était possible de rejoindre le palais royal comme ça, marmonna Daiki en regardant le bâtiment de l'autre côté du mur d'enceinte. Comment tu l'as découvert ?

\- Euh… Disons que ça ne vaut pas vraiment le coup d'être raconté, assura Taïga afin de préserver un minimum son honneur. Dépêchons-nous plutôt de rejoindre Tatsuya.

\- Tu as raison, approuva le basané tandis qu'ils se mettaient en route. D'ailleurs, ça a vraiment l'air d'être un chic type ce mec. Il a sauvé les enfants.

\- C'est clair qu'on peut vraiment compter sur lui, et c'est un peu comme mon frère de cœur. Il a mon entière confiance et il est dévoué. Je peux déjà dire que, quand je serais sur le trône, se sera lui mon conseiller, sans hésiter.

\- Oui, c'est logique.

Cependant, les deux adolescents se turent quand ils arrivèrent au niveau de la rue marchande. Des gardes se trouvaient au milieu de celle-ci, leur obligeant à avancer avec la plus grande prudence. De plus, les villageois connaissaient dorénavant le visage du prince et Daiki était un voleur facilement reconnaissable par sa couleur de peau. Le moindre faux pas et ils seraient facilement repérés.

Ainsi, ils avancèrent discrètement en se dissimulant dans l'ombre des bâtiments, le plus silencieusement possible jusqu'à rejoindre la place d'exécution. Et contrairement à d'habitude, celle-ci n'était pas déserte, des gardes patrouillant dans ce périmètre.

\- C'est pas vrai mais ils sont vraiment partout !, pesta l'héritier, les observant du coin où ils étaient cachés. Il faut dire que le fait que le royaume soit en état d'urgence ne nous aide pas du tout. J'espère que Tatsuya et les petits ont pu passer sans encombres.

\- Je pense parce que, en dissimulant son visage, ton pote peut plus facilement se fondre dans la foule que nous et personne ne sait qu'il se trouve avec des gosses, assura Daiki. En revanche, en ce qui nous concerne, j'ai longuement été recherché pour mes vols et tu es le prince, autrement dit, c'est beaucoup plus compliqué de nous fondre dans la masse comme des citoyens lambda.

\- T'as raison… Quelle idée d'avoir une couleur de peau aussi reconnaissable aussi.

\- Tu m'excuseras mais je l'ai pas choisi alors si t'as rien de plus intelligent à dire, tu peux encore te taire !

\- Ça va, je plaisantais, assura le roux. En attendant viens ! On va passer par derrière l'estrade, il n'y a pas de garde là-bas.

\- Je te suis.

Discrètement, les deux jeunes hommes avancèrent doucement, veillant à ne pas se faire remarquer par les gardes, afin de traverser la place maudite. Ils arrivèrent ainsi à atteindre l'autre côté avant de se retrouver dans des ruelles plus calmes. Ils se dirigèrent donc lentement vers la forêt dans laquelle ils entrèrent rapidement.

Absolument rien n'avait changé dans les environs. Le sentier était toujours intact et rien n'avait changé dans le décor qui entourait la petite maison délabrée. Il faut dire que dès lors qu'elle avait été désertée par ses habitants, elle ne représentait plus aucun intérêt pour les membres du palais qui, pour la plupart, ignorait même son existence.

\- Ça fait bizarre de revenir en ces lieux, assura Daiki en regardant autour de lui. Je pensais ne plus jamais revoir cet endroit.

\- Il faut dire que tu as bien frôlé la mort aussi.

C'est à ce moment qu'ils entendirent la porte de la vieille maisonnette grinçait avant de s'ouvrir sur Tatsuya.

\- Enfin vous voilà !, s'exclama-t-il en s'approchant du petit couple. Vous en avez mis du temps, je commençais à sérieusement m'inquiéter.

\- Il ne fallait pas, assura Taïga. J'avais la situation bien en main tu sais.

\- C'est justement ça qui était le plus inquiétant.

\- Quoi ?

\- Dai-chan !

Les trois jeunes se retournèrent pour voir les enfants se trouvaient dans l'encadrement de la porte, visiblement heureux de revoir le métis. Ils coururent donc vers Daiki qui s'agenouilla pour les serrer contre lui.

\- On a cru que tu reviendrais plus jamais, assura le petit Ryô en pleurnichant.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura le métis en embrassant le crâne de chacun des petits. Pardon de vous avoir laissé mais c'est fini maintenant, je ne m'en irais plus jamais.

\- Tu promets ?, demanda Tetsuya.

\- Oui, c'est promis.

Daiki les serra un peu plus fort encore, ému, ayant vraiment cru ne plus jamais les revoir. Heureusement, ils étaient de nouveau près de lui et en bonne santé, c'était le principal.

Les deux adolescents regardèrent la scène dans un sourire attendri avant que le brun ne se tourne vers son ami.

\- Et du coup Taïga, vous avez trouvé quelque chose dans la chambre d'Imayoshi ?

\- Ouais. Il avait une petite cache dissimulée par un tableau et dans laquelle se trouvait des documents. On n'a pas eu l'occasion de les étudier en détails mais il y avait, entre autre, les pages arrachées du registre que tu avais consulté.

\- Je vois. Vous avez donc récupéré ces dossiers ?

\- Ouais, c'est Daiki qui les a.

Le concerné tandis donc les fameux papiers aux adolescents tandis qu'il écoutait les petits qui avaient visiblement très à cœur de lui raconter leur séjour dans le palais.

Tatsuya, lui, s'empara des documents avant de les consulter.

\- Ouais enfin ça à l'air d'être les comptes de tout l'argent qu'il a progressivement détourné, constata Taïga en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de son ami. Autrement dit, rien qui ne puisse vraiment nous avancer. Et c'est quoi ça ?

En effet, la dernière page ressemblait à un plan, plutôt détaillé qui plus est. Celui-ci semblait désigner une porte dissimulé dans le fond.

\- C'est quoi l'endroit qui est représenté à ton avis ?

Le brun détailla le dessin avec attention. La salle lui disait réellement quelque chose mais il n'avait pas souvenir qu'il y ait une quelconque porte à cet endroit-là.

\- On dirait la tour du palais… Cependant, il y a des objets du mobilier et cette fameuse porte que je ne reconnais pas.

\- Mais tu sais, le salon où on a l'habitude d'aller pour être tranquille n'est pas la salle la plus haute. Je ne l'ai jamais vu mais j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait une pièce située juste au-dessus et que peu de personnes connaissent. Elle est vaguement mentionnée dans de vieux bouquins mais je n'y suis jamais allé, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle peut contenir, expliqua Taïga. Ce plan a dû être trouvé dans un des quelques recueils qu'il nous reste du tout premier Kagami mais je ne sais pas ce qu'avait prévu Imayoshi avec. Surtout que l'accès à la tour est très réglementé. Tu ne peux pas y entrer comme ça si tu n'es pas accompagné d'un des membres de la famille royale.

\- Tu as raison. C'est étrange et ça ne présage rien de bon.

\- Et si l'argent qu'il a détourné depuis toutes ces années servaient en réalité à faire venir une armée ou des sbires ici ?

Les deux garçons se retournèrent pour faire face à celui qui venait de parler.

\- Comment ça Daiki ?

\- Vous dites qu'on peut pas entrer dans la tour parce qu'elle est gardée mais supposons que le château se fasse assiéger. Les gardes seront mobilisés pour repousser les assaillants ce qui laissera la possibilité pour quelqu'un connaissant les lieux d'y déambuler à sa guise.

\- Ce n'est pas idiot, loin de là, marmonna Tatsuya en pliant soigneusement le plan. C'est dommage que ce document n'est pas été trouvé plus tôt, on aurait pu aller inspecter cette fameuse salle sinon.

\- Ben on pourra toujours essayer d'y retourner quand les choses se seront calmées au palais.

\- Oui, peut-être.

Inconsciemment, Taïga regarda en direction du palais, craignant le pire pour les jours à venir.


	14. Chapitre 13

**Bonjour à tous! ^^**

 **Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour l'énoooorme temps d'attente pour ce chapitre. J'aurais aimé le poster bien plus tôt mais entre le gros examen blanc que j'ai eu et le fait que l'approche de Noël est le moment de l'année où je bosse le plus, ça a été compliqué. j'ai même plus le temps de lire les fanfictions que je suis alors bon...**

 **Bref, tout ça pour dire que je suis de retour et j'espère pouvoir reprendre un rythme de publication plus correcte.**

 **Je tiens, comme toujours, à remercier mes chers lecteurs super mocchi, A Kuran-Drogon, IlonaDark (merci pour tes félicitations au passage ;)), Fic-World, Shirogane-Izumi, Lawiki, SiSsi973** **et Laura-067 pour votre soutien sans faille.**

 **Merci à tous ceux aussi qui suivent cette histoire. Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux et ça me fait énormément plaisir :)**

 **Kyail: Je suis heureuse de constater que tu considères ma fic comme superbe et j'espère sincèrement que la suite te plaira tout autant.**

 **Sur ce, assez papoté, place au chapitre 13!**

* * *

Cela faisait un moment maintenant que le petit groupe se trouvait dans le vieux salon délabré de la maisonnette. Le calme régnait en maître, les enfants prenant le repas qui leur avait été pris avec Daiki tandis que Taïga ne cessait de regarder par la fenêtre, essayant de comprendre ce que pouvait bien rechercher à ce point Imayoshi, dissimulait dans le palais. Mais rien ne lui venait en tête si ce n'est une importante migraine.

\- Arrête de te torturer les méninges comme ça, déclara alors Tatsuya, dans son dos. Dans l'état actuel des choses, puisque nous ne sommes pas sur place et que nous ne savons pas ce qui se trouve dans cette fameuse salle, on ne peut pas faire grand-chose.

\- Mais si on retourne au château maintenant et…

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même tout à l'heure, il faut attendre que les choses se tassent un peu, coupa le brun. Parce que vue la pagaille qu'on a causé là-bas, si on y retourne, Daiki et moi risquons fort de nous retrouver aux cachots en attendant une date d'exécution et toi, tu te retrouveras une fois de plus dans ta chambre sans personne te prêtant une oreille sur ce que nous savons. Alors je sais que tu es inquiet, mais ne te précipite pas tête baissée en oubliant l'essentiel.

\- Oui, tu as raison… Mais l'attente me tue.

\- Je sais bien mais c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire pour le moment.

Le silence revint alors dans la petite pièce, chacun méditant sur la situation. Cependant…

\- Dites, vous trouvez pas que ça sent le brûler d'un coup ?, constata finalement Daiki.

\- Tu as peut-être oublié quelque chose dans le four ?, proposa gentiment le petit châtain.

\- Dis pas de bêtises Ryô, assura Satsuki. On a pas de four.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai, désolé, vraiment désolé.

\- Mais on dirait que ça vient de dehors, déclara Tetsuya de sa voix monocorde.

Il ne fallut guère plus de temps aux adolescents pour apercevoir une épaisse fumée noire s'élevait parmi le paysage et assombrir le ciel. De plus, il était possible d'entendre des hurlements, nombreux, retentirent parmi le calme de la nature.

\- Mon dieu, ça vient de la cité, marmonna Taïga, les yeux écarquillés devant ce signe de très mauvaise augure.

\- Me dis pas que c'est ce tocard qui revient à la charge, pesta le métis. Il ne nous aura pas laissé longtemps respirer.

\- En attendant, le peuple est en danger !, reprit le prince. Et en tant qu'héritier de ce royaume, je ne peux pas laisser une telle chose se produire. Il faut à tout prix que j'y aille, au moins pour essayer de protéger ce que convoite Imayoshi, même si je ne sais pas exactement de quoi il est question.

\- Je vais t'aider, assura Daiki. On ne sera pas trop de deux je pense.

\- C'est clair. Donc Tatsuya, je te confie les enfants, veille bien sur eux.

\- Non.

Le roux s'arrêta net, dévisageant longuement son meilleur ami.

\- Mais je suis ton prince, tu dois obéir à mes ordres.

\- Justement ! Si j'ai obéis à tout ce que tu m'as ordonné jusqu'à présent, sans protester, ce ne sera pas la même chose cette fois. L'ennemi est sournois et calculateur, impossible de savoir ce qu'il a en tête. Alors hors de question de laisser deux estropié comme vous se lancer tête baissée au-devant de grands dangers. Je pense que mon aide ne te sera pas de trop, bien au contraire.

\- Mais… Tatsuya…

\- Je pense qu'il a raison, convint le voleur. Du coup, c'est moi qui vais rester avec les enfants… Et espérer que tout se passe bien pour vous.

\- D'accord. Toi aussi fais attention Daiki. Après tout, Imayoshi connait l'existence de cet endroit. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il décide de faire une descente ici.

\- T'inquiète pas, je sais. Et si jamais je peux vous venir en aide de quelques manières que ce soit, je le ferais.

Le jeune prince approuva d'un signe de tête en regardant celui qu'il aimait afin d'ancrer son image dans sa mémoire, ne sachant pas dans combien de temps il aurait l'occasion de pouvoir se trouver de nouveau face à lui.

\- Viens Taïga, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

Le roux approuva d'un signe de tête et ils se mirent en route en direction de la cité qui semblait en proie à une immense panique.

Les hurlements se faisaient de plus en plus fort, accompagné de bruit de lutte semblant provenir d'un peu partout dans la ville. Et la situation au château ne semblait pas être meilleure au vue du vacarme qui semblait provenir de l'autre côté des murs d'enceinte.

\- Comment la situation a-t-elle pu dégénérer à ce point dans notre beau pays, marmonna Taïga, effaré par l'état dans lequel se trouvait la ville.

\- Hélas, cela n'est que le résultat logique de trop d'années de négligence, répondit Tatsuya en ouvrant la marche, regardant prudemment tout autour d'eux. Et le pire, c'est que nous ne savons toujours pas ce que cette attaque vise à récupérer.

\- Ben c'est justement en nous rendant au palais qu'on le saura.

\- Je sais bien mais il nous faut un plan. Inutile de te dire que nous ne serons pas en sécurité là-bas, bien au contraire. Même en entrant par le passage secret, nous ne sommes pas à l'abris d'une attaque. Et vu l'état de ta jambe, nous ne pourrons même pas nous enfuir pour battre en retraire si nous tombons sur un ennemi.

\- Tu as raison… Qu'est-ce que tu proposes de faire ? On ne va quand même pas rentrer par la grande porte ?

\- Je sais bien. L'idéal aurait été que nous puissions entrer directement dans le château sans avoir à traverser les jardins…

\- Ben… A part la grande porte, tu connais un autre chemin ?

\- Oui… Mais cela promet d'être très risqué. Mais si nous arrivons à passer, nous serons directement dans les locaux.

\- Et bien alors essayons !

\- Dans ce cas, suis-moi.

Le prince approuva d'un signe de tête et il suivit son ami dans les rues le plus rapidement possible, essayant d'éviter les lieux où semblaient se tenir les assauts. Ils se firent d'ailleurs bousculée de temps à autre par des gens qui, prit d'un mouvement de panique, essayait de fuir comme ils pouvaient les rues de la cité devenues dangereuses.

Cependant, ils ne tardèrent pas également à croiser les soldats ayant envahis la ville et ayant visiblement fait des victimes, leurs uniformes étant tâché de sang.

\- Regardez ! Ce garçon correspond à la description qui nous a été faite du prince ! On a reçu l'ordre de l'exterminer.

Ainsi, les trois guerriers s'approchèrent, armes en main, des adolescents.

\- C'est mauvais ça, marmonna Taïga en les regardant approcher. Il semblerait qu'Imayoshi est donné l'ordre de m'éliminer… On fait quoi Tatsuya ?

Le brun, lui, regarda rapidement autour d'eux avant d'apercevoir des tonneaux contre un mur, retenus par une corde. C'était sûrement leur chance.

\- Tiens-toi prêt à filer.

\- Euh… D'accord.

Sans attendre, son ami défit la corde qui retenait les tonneaux, les envoyant rouler sur les gardes qui se laissèrent surprendre et se les percutèrent.

\- Vite Taïga, on file !, reprit son ami en le prenant par le bras pour le tirer à sa suite le plus vite possible malgré la jambe blessée du prince héritier.

Ils remontèrent ainsi rapidement les rues, prenant les plus petites et étroites possible pour rendre leurs déplacements plus dur à suivre, avant d'arriver sur la place d'exécution. Celle-ci était toujours aussi calme, les assauts n'étant visiblement pas encore parvenu jusqu'ici.

\- Pourquoi tu nous as fait venir jusqu'ici Tatsuya ?, questionna le roux en reprenant sa respiration du mieux qu'il pouvait.

\- Parce qu'il y a un passage qui mène au château. C'est d'ailleurs par-là que le roi et sa suite passe pour se rendre ici lors des exécutions.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui. Ne me dis pas que tu pensais sincèrement que ton père était du genre à s'embêter à traverser la foule ?

\- Ben… Ne perdons pas plus de temps et dépêchons-nous !

\- Oui mais soyons prudent. Comme je viens de te le dire, le roi mais aussi sa suite emprunte ce chemin. De ce fait, Imayoshi connait son existence et il n'est pas exclu que certain de ses hommes y soient. A moins qu'il n'en ait pas parlé pour que ses soldats attaquent le château par la grande porte et qu'il entre ainsi seul sans attirer l'attention. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à espérer que ce soit la deuxième option.

\- Ouais… Mais comment tu fais pour établir toutes ses possibilités en aussi peu de temps ?

\- Disons que je sais me servir de ma tête… Mais là n'est pas la question, dépêchons-nous.

L'héritier approuva d'un signe de tête et suivit son ami pour monter sur l'estrade d'exécution et atteindre le couloir. Taïga ne put d'ailleurs réprimer une profonde grimace en passant devant le billot qui avait était témoin de tant d'assassinats avant de reporter son regard devant lui, voyant ainsi une lourde grille de fer se tenir devant eux. Seulement, un détail attira encore plus son attention.

\- La serrure a été crocheté, constata-t-il.

\- C'est bien ce que je vois, répondit son ami en ouvrant doucement la porte. Cela signifie qu'il y a bel et bien quelqu'un qui est passé par ici avant nous et ce n'est pas bon signe du tout. Le temps nous est dorénavant compté ! Je passe devant au cas où.

Le roux approuva d'un signe de tête et ils avancèrent rapidement dans le couloir sombre qui s'offraient à eux et qui semblait vide, fort heureusement. Cependant, ils ne pouvaient ignorer les bruits de lutte qui se faisaient de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient vers l'intérieur du palais.

Ils finirent finalement par arriver dans le couloir menant au hall d'entrée, entendant plus fort que jamais des bruits de lames s'entrechoquant et des hurlements, prouvant que la bataille faisait rage.

\- J'ai la désagréable impression que l'ennemi gagne du terrain, marmonna Himuro.

\- Raison de plus pour que l'on se dépêche de rejoindre la tour, assura Taïga.

Et sans attendre, il s'élança dans le hall aussi rapidement que possible dans le hall, suivit de son meilleur ami, pour tenter de rejoindre le corridor menant à leur destination. Cependant, c'était loin d'être chose aisée au vue du nombre de combat qui se déroulaient un peu partout. D'ailleurs, il ne fallut guère plus de temps pour se retrouver de nouveau face à des membres du clan adverse.

\- Tiens tiens, où est-ce que vous pensez aller tous les deux ?, questionna l'homme en soulevant son arme. Nous avons reçu l'ordre d'éliminer tous ceux qui ont un lien, de près ou de loin, avec la famille royale.

Cependant, son arme se fit parer par une autre épée alors qu'elle allait s'abattre sur les deux adolescents.

\- S'il vous plais, fuyez on prince !, s'exclama le garde qui venait de s'interposer. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour vous ici !

\- Oui… Merci.

Et sans attendre, les deux jeunes gens reprirent leur chemin afin d'éviter toutes nouvelles attaques. Ils remontèrent ainsi rapidement le couloir menant vers la tour.

\- C'est bizarre mais ça fait un moment que j'ai l'impression qu'on est suivi, marmonna Tatsuya en regardant par-dessus son épaule sans toutefois arrêté d'avancer.

\- Tu es sûr ? C'est un ennemi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, et honnêtement, je pense que je préfère encore ne pas le savoir. Mais il a l'air loin, on arrivera peut-être à le semer.

\- Ouais j'espère, maugréa Taïga. On a suffisamment de problème comme ça.

Et il accéléra le pas autant que sa jambe le lui permettait. Ainsi, il arriva rapidement à la porte leur permettant de se rendre au pied de la tour. Cependant, ce qu'ils y trouvèrent les arrêtèrent net. En effet, contre le mur, se tenait le garde en charge de surveiller les passages de ce lieu, les yeux grands écarquillés et du sang à la commissure de ses lèvres tandis qu'un trou béant trônait dans sa poitrine, à l'endroit où battait jadis son cœur.

\- C'est horrible, marmonna le brun.

\- Comment mon père a-t-il put laisser les choses en arriver là, pesta taïga entre ses dents. Tout ça à cause de ce foutu conseiller. Et je suis sûr qu'il est déjà là-haut ! Allons-y !

\- Oui mais soyons prudent. Si c'est bel et bien lui qui a tué le garde, cela veut dire qu'il est armé, contrairement à nous.

\- … Ouais, je sais mais on n'a pas le choix.

Les deux adolescents commencèrent donc leur ascension, sentant tout de même l'angoisse leur nouait l'estomac. En même temps, ils allaient se retrouver seuls face à un homme qui ne reculer devant rien pour arriver à ses fins. De plus, ils n'avaient toujours pas la moindre idée de ce que leur ennemi recherchait.

Cependant, alors qu'ils se rapprochaient du sommet, ils ralentirent un peu en voyant du sang dans les escaliers, bientôt suivit par des cadavres.

\- On était visiblement pas les seuls à être à la poursuite d'Imayoshi, marmonna Tatsuya en regardant avec horreur le sinistre spectacle se trouvant devant eux.

\- Mais cet uniforme, constata le roux, horrifié. C'est celui de la garde rapprochée de mon père.

Craignant le pire, l'héritier se remit à gravir les dernières marches le plus vite possible, ignorant les mises en gardes de son meilleur ami lui demandant de rester prudent. Il arriva alors dans le salon de la tour où il avait si souvent l'habitude de venir avec son meilleur ami. La pièce était d'ailleurs vide, si ce n'est que, appuyé contre un mur un peu plus loin, se trouvait le souverain, visiblement blessé.

\- Père !, s'exclama l'adolescent en se précipitant vers lui.

Le roi semblait saigner abondamment en raison de la blessure qu'il avait reçu dans l'abdomen.

\- Taïga… ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? C'est dangereux, tu dois fuir !

\- Ne dites pas de sottises Père, je ne peux pas vous laissez ici.

\- Taïga attention !

Un coup de feu retentit alors. L'héritier tourna la tête pour voir son meilleur ami se trouvait devant lui pour le protéger, ayant reçu la balle à l'épaule.

\- Tatsuya !

\- Tiens tiens. A ce que je vois, cet insupportable prince nous a rejoint semble-t-il. Il semble toujours aussi pressé de mourir.

Le roux serra les dents pour voir Imayoshi se tenir plus loin devant lui, un sac en toile sur l'épaule tandis qu'il semblait descendre de l'échelle qui se trouvait derrière lui et qui conduisait à une trappe située dans le plafond. Visiblement, c'était le seul passage pour se rendre à la fameuse salle dont certains livres parlaient et que le prince n'avait jamais vu.

\- Toi !, pesta-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à la fin ? Pourquoi tu as fait tout ça ?

\- C'est vraiment désolant de voir que les principaux acteurs de ce royaume ne sont même pas au courant des richesses de leur famille, assura l'ex-conseiller en arborant une mine faussement désolée. C'est ce qui vous rend aussi manipulable d'ailleurs.

\- Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il raconte…

\- Mais je m'en doute cher prince. Il faut dire que vous avez toujours été si stupide. Hélas que vous ayez un camarade qui réfléchisse pour vous, ça m'aurait évité que vous fouinez dans mes affaires.

L'héritier commençait vraiment à en avoir marre de se faire ouvertement insulter d'idiot à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait face à cet homme antipathique.

\- Dans la salle de l'étage se trouve le joyau le plus inestimable de notre famille, marmonna le roi. On raconte d'ailleurs que sa disparition engendrerait le déclin de la lignée des Kagami. Mais une autre légende raconte que si cette orbe venait à tomber entre les mains d'un alchimiste compétent, il pourrait s'en servir pour concocter un élixir octroyant la vie éternelle.

\- La vie éternelle ?, répéta Tatsuya en exerçant un point de compression sur son épaule douloureuse. Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi quelqu'un originaire d'une contrée aussi lointaine à chercher à se faire embaucher dans le palais de ce royaume. Avec vos connaissances en potions, vous espérez réussir à obtenir cet exploit.

\- Exact et je dois avouer que mettre la main sur ce joyau n'a pas été chose aisée, sinon croyez-moi que je ne serais jamais resté aussi longtemps dans ce royaume à servir une famille dont les membres sont tous plus bêtes les uns que les autres. Je dois avouer que le dissimuler dans cette pièce secrète était une bonne idée si, bien sûr, je n'avais pas eu accès à la réserve où elle était mentionnée. Vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à votre négligence Altesse.

Il ricana un instant avant de pointer de nouveau le canon de son arme sur le trio.

\- Ce royaume, autrefois si prospère, est en train de mourir. Et vous allez pouvoir tirer votre révérence en même temps. Il est temps de nous dire adieux.

Taîga serra les dents, complètement impuissant, se rendant bien compte qu'il ne pourrait rien faire contre ce fou. Il était bien trop loin d'eux et aurait dont tout le loisir de les abattre tous les trois bien avant qu'ils ne l'atteignent. C'était la fin…

Le coup de feu résonna dans la pièce mais la balle les manqua ayant dévié sur le côté.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ?, s'étonna Tatsuya.

\- C'est pas vrai, encore toi !, pesta Imayoshi.

\- Daiki !

En effet, le métis s'était jeté sur l'ex-conseiller, lui faisant rater ses cibles, tandis qu'il tentait de lui récupérer le baluchon.

\- Mais je croyez que tu devais rester avec les enfants ?, s'étonna le prince.

\- C'est une longue histoire, marmonna le voleur.

\- Dégage espèce de vermine !, s'énerva Imayoshi en essayant de se défaire de l'emprise du jeune homme tout en tentant de lui tirer dessus.

\- Qu'est-ce que ce voleur fais-là ?, s'étonna le roi.

\- Malgré tout ce que vous avez pu penser Votre Altesse, le lien qui l'unit à votre fils est réel et sincère, déclara Tatsuya en se relevant. Et il semble décidé à aider le royaume lui aussi, malgré tout ce qu'il lui est arrivé.

Taïga, lui, se leva pour tenter d'essayer d'aider son petit ami avant de recevoir le sac de toile dans les mains.

\- Que… ?

\- Le laisse pas le reprendre !, ordonna Daiki.

\- Tu commences à m'énerver sale vaurien !, tonna Imayoshi. Je vais te faire la peau avant d'exterminer la famille royale pour le récupérer.

Cependant, ledit vaurien ne semblait pas décidé à se laisser faire, continuant de se battre avec Imayoshi jusqu'à ce que l'inévitable se produisit. L'ex-conseiller heurta violemment la baie vitrée qui céda sous son poids, entrainant le métis avec lui dans sa chute du haut de la tour sous le regard horrifié de Taïga.

\- Daiki !


	15. Chapitre 14

**Bonsoir tout le monde ^^**

 **Comme promis, cette fois, je suis allée beaucoup plus vite pour poster la suite. De plus, ceci est le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue, ce qui nous amène donc dans la dernière ligne droite.**

 **Une fois n'est pas coutume, je remercie mes lecteurs Fic-World, Shirogane-Izumi, Lawiki, IlonaDark, super mocchi, A Kuran-Drogon, Laura-067 et SiSsi973 de me lire aussi souvent.**

 **Merci également aux nouveaux lecteurs qui se ont encore ajouté ma fic dans leur liste de favoris.**

 **Sur ce, place au chapitre 14!**

* * *

Taïga regardait le trou dans la baie vitrée, les yeux écarquillés sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer. Tout était allé si vite. Il s'approcha donc du bord pour regarder en bas et apercevoir deux corps sur le sol, plusieurs dizaines de mètres en dessous.

\- C'est pas possible !, pesta-t-il en quittant le salon.

\- Taïga s'il te plais, attends !, l'appela Tatsuya, aidant le souverain à se lever et à marcher. Je te rappel que le palais est devenus dangereux !

Mais l'héritier n'écoutait déjà plus, toutes ses pensées convergeant vers son petit ami. Il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée qu'après tous ce qu'ils avaient traversé tous les deux, tout se termine comme ça.

Ainsi, il descendait les marches aussi vite que sa jambe le lui permettait, manquant à plusieurs reprises de glisser dans les escaliers et entendant son meilleur ami et son père le suivre, se trouvant un peu plus loin derrière lui. Son géniteur devait être très heureux d'avoir vu le petit voleur basculer dans le vide. Cette simple pensée fit serrer d'avantage les dents au roux.

Après un temps qui lui parut interminable, Taïga arriva finalement au pied de la tour. D'ailleurs, les bruits de combat qui animaient le château semblait avoir cesser. Est-ce que l'armée royale avait fini par repousser ses assaillants ? Le prince n'en savait rien mais l'espérez tout de même sincèrement. Trop de sang avait déjà coulé comme ça.

\- Il semblerait que les combats aient cessés, constata son père en arrivant derrière lui, traduisant sa pensée.

\- En espérant que ce soit l'armée royale qui a triomphé, marmonna Tatsuya en regardant la porte menant au couloir du palais.

\- On le saura bien assez tôt de toute façon, déclara Taïga en resserrant sa prise sur le sac de toile dans lequel se trouvait toujours l'orbe. Pour le moment, ma priorité, c'est Daiki !

\- Mais tu sais mon fils, il vaut mieux que tu ne te fasses pas trop d'illusion. Personne ne pourrait survivre en tombant d'aussi haut.

\- Taisez-vous ! Je ne veux rien savoir !

L'héritier avança alors dans la direction où il avait vu les deux corps pour finalement apercevoir dans un premier temps Imayoshi. Celui-ci avait les membres qui formaient des angles inquiétant tandis que ses yeux étaient grands ouverts sur le ciel sans le voir. Taïga déglutit à cette vue, sentant les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient avant de s'approcher de la deuxième silhouette, redoutant le pire.

Daiki était allongé dans l'herbe, son bras visiblement cassé et encore empêtré dans un morceau d'étendard de la famille royale, normalement situé sur le mur de la tour et dans lequel il avait dû s'emmêler en tombant, freinant sa chute. Mais malgré ça, il était dans un état pitoyable, sa poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant dans un rythme anormalement lent.

Le roux écarquilla les yeux et tenta de se précipiter vers son petit ami mais trébucha sur sa jambe blessée, s'effondrant lamentablement sur le sol. Il rampa donc en direction du métis qui bougea faiblement les yeux en le voyant arriver vers lui.

\- Taïga…, murmura-t-il dans un faible souffle.

\- Daiki, je t'en supplie, tiens le coup.

\- Taïga… Les enfants… Ils sont tout seuls… Il faut… Il faut aller les chercher.

\- Tais-toi imbécile ! On va s'en occuper alors économise tes forces.

Le roux voyait bien que celui qu'il aimait se trouvait dans un état critique et cela ne faisait que l'affoler. Il vit alors son père et son meilleur ami s'approcher.

\- Tatsuya, il faut appeler un médecin pour qu'il sauve Daiki !

Le brun regarda un instant le métis avant de reporter son attention sur l'héritier, affichant désormais une mine désolée.

\- Taïga, tu sais…

\- Il faut faire vite ! Il a besoin de soin !

Son meilleur ami approuva finalement d'un signe de tête avant de laisser le roi pour partir en direction du palais, espérant que les combats avaient réellement cessés et qu'il pourrait trouver quelqu'un capable de leurs apporter des soins.

Le roux reporta immédiatement son attention sur le métis qui le regardait tristement.

\- Taïga… Les gamins… Ils ont bien senti que j'étais inquiet quand vous êtes partis… Ils voulaient te revoir aussi… Ça a été dur… Ils sont en sécurité dans le sous-sol de la maison… On y accède par derrière… Je leur ai promis de revenir les chercher avec toi… S'il te plait, prends soin d'eux…

\- Calme-toi Daiki, économise tes forces ! On va te soigner puis on va aller les chercher tous les deux, comme tu leur as promis, d'accord ?

\- Je leur avait dit que je ne les laisserais plus jamais… Je n'ai pu tenir aucune des promesses que j'ai faites… J'ai vraiment tout raté…

\- Arrête de dire ça et de parler comme si c'était la fin ! Accroche-toi !

Taïga n'aimait pas ça du tout. Son petit ami avait l'air tellement faible, tellement fragile…

\- Tu sais mon fils, cesse de te bercer d'illusions. Ce jeune homme ne survivra pas à sa chute. C'est la fin.

\- Vous taisez-vous ! Vous dites ça uniquement parce que depuis le début, vous souhaitez la mort de Daiki mais c'est faux ! Il va s'en sortir ! Tu entends Daiki ? Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir, je te l'interdis !

Le basané lui adressa un faible sourire.

\- T'es définitivement pas comme les autres snobinards, marmonna-t-il. J'ai vraiment été heureux de te rencontrer… Sincèrement…

\- Daiki…

Une goutte, puis une deuxième suivit de plusieurs autres vinrent s'écraser sur la joue du métis, semblable à de la pluie. Il releva alors ses pupilles saphirs vers le visage se trouvant au-dessus du sien.

\- Ne pleure pas Taïga… Un prince doit garder toujours la tête haute non ? Tes larmes… N'ont pas à couler pour un voleur…

\- Oui mais t'es pas n'importe quel voleur ! Malgré ton caractère pourri, ton agressivité et ton langage pas toujours approprié, tu es celui qui a volé mon cœur, qui a fait de moi celui que je suis désormais et je ne veux pas te perdre ! Parce que je t'aime !

Le basané eut l'air touché tandis qu'une fine larme quitta sa prison d'azur pour rouler sur la joue hâlée.

\- Me-merci… Merci de m'avoir… Aimé…

Une autre perle d'eau salée vint glisser sur la joue du métis tandis que la lueur qui animait son regard s'éteignit, laissant ses orbes saphirs tristement ternes.

\- Daiki, marmonna l'héritier en le prenant dans ses bras pour le secouer légèrement. Daiki, s'il te plait, répond-moi !

Cependant, seul un triste silence lui répondit. C'est à ce moment-là que la porte du palais s'ouvrit sur Tatsuya, l'épaule désormais fermement bandée, suivit d'un médecin en blouse blanche qui se précipita immédiatement vers son souverain.

\- J'ai fait aussi vite que possible, assura le brun. Mais malgré le fait que nous ayons repoussé les assaillants, les blessés sont énormément nombreux et tous les médecins ont été réquisitionné alors il a été dur d'en trouver un disponible pour venir ici.

\- … Tatsuya…

\- Oui ?

\- C'est trop tard… Daiki… Daiki est mort…

La voix du prince, brisée par les sanglots, ainsi que son visage inondé de larmes, firent le même effet qu'un coup de massue pour son ami qui s'approcha lentement de lui.

\- Ce n'est pas possible..., marmonna-t-il.

Pourtant, il put voir le métis dans les bras du roux, les yeux grands ouverts et parfaitement immobile, sans vie. Le brun posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de son ami pour essayer de lui apporter un peu de réconfort, même s'il se doutait que cela n'allégerait en rien sa peine.

Le souverain, lui, se releva après avoir bénéficiait des premiers soins, afin de se rendre à l'infirmerie et donner l'ordre d'évacuer le cadavre du traitre. Cependant, il s'approcha néanmoins légèrement de son fils.

\- Nous rentrons au palais, déclara-t-il. Viens Taïga, ta jambe n'est pas encore entièrement rétablie, tu dois aller te reposer.

Mais l'adolescent ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, gardant le corps de son petit ami serré contre lui. Son père soupira avant de le prendre par le bras.

\- Allez, lève-toi ! Rester ici à le pleurer ne changera rien de toute manière et tu le sais bien. On ne peut malheureusement plus rien faire pour lui.

\- Malheureusement ? Arrêtez cette fausse compassion, je sais bien que vous ne pensez absolument pas ce que vous dites !, s'énerva l'héritier en se dégageant le bras. Depuis le début, vous détestiez Daiki, vous souhaitiez le voir mort ! Le pauvre a eut une vie réellement malheureuse ! Vous lui avez prit ses parents, vous l'avez humillié devant tout le monde, il s'est fait rabaisser plus bas que terre par une grande partie du royaume et des membres de ce fichus palais et pourtant, je suis convaincu que malgré tout, il aimait ce pays, peut-être même beaucoup plus que vous ! La preuve ! Il a risqué sa vie pour récupérer le joyau de notre famille ! Il s'est sacrifié pour arrêter les sombres desseins d'Imayoshi !

Il ne put s'empêcher de renifler bruyamment. Finalement, malgré ses promesses, il n'avait pas put permettre à Daiki de vivre convenablement, le laissant partir malheureux. C'était réellement injuste.

\- J'imagine sans peine le chagrin que tu peux ressentir, marmonna Tatsuya en s'agenouillant aux côtés de celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son frère pour lui frotter doucement le dos. Malgré le fait que ce soit un voleur, Daiki avait vraiment un cœur en or.

Doucement, il ferma délicatement les yeux du métis afin que celui-ci puisse trouver le repos.

\- Maintenant, les petits sont tous seuls, murmura Taïga. Ils doivent attendre son retour, ne se doutant pas qu'il ne reviendra jamais. Ils sont petits, ils ne méritent pas de perdre encore une fois un être cher.

\- Malheureusement, nous n'y pouvons rien. Il faudra s'occuper d'eux à sa place, reprit le brun. Et rendre hommage au héros qu'il était comme il se doit.

Il se tourna vers le souverain qui ne s'opposa pas à cette demande, ne cessant de regarder son fils, sans savoir quoi faire pour soulager sa peine. Il n'avait jamais été là pour lui et avait fait trop de choses impardonnables pour pouvoir lui remonter le moral. Il en prenait douloureusement conscience désormais.

\- Allez viens Taïga, reprit doucement Tatsuya en se levant. Rester ici ne changera rien, tu le sais bien toi aussi.

\- Oui mais je ne veux pas le laisser s'en aller ! Il ne méritait pas ça ! Lui aussi avait le droit d'être heureux ! Tout ça à cause de ce maudit conseiller, de ce foutu joyau… Tout ça ne méritait pas un tel sacrifice alors je vous en prie, je vous en conjure, rendez-le moi !

Son meilleur ami le regardait, impuissant,ne sachant pas quoi faire face à un tel état de détresse avant d'écarquiller les yeux en regardant le sac de toile contenant touours l'orbe que l'ex-conseiller avait tenté de dérober .

\- Taïga… Regarde !

L'interpellé releva la tête avant de regarder à son tour le baluchon qu'il ouvrit pour en sortir le joyau. Celui-ci brillait d'une étrange lueur rosée, presque mystique, plus ou moins fortement, semblant représenter les battements d'un cœur. Tous regardèrent ainsi la scène sans réellement comprendre ce qui était en train de se produire avant que le souverain ne s'approche de son fils.

\- Taïga, pose l'orbe sur la poitrine du jeune voleur.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Je pense que ça peut peut-être le ramener.

L'adolescent ne comprenait rien mais si cela pouvait lui rendre celui qu'il aimait alors il était prêt à tout. Ainsi, il n'attendit guère plus pour s'exécuter, posant la curieuse sphère à l'endroit où battait autrefois le cœur du métis.

L'orbe continua de battre curieusement avant de ralentir de plus en plus, brillant d'un éclat lumineux. Une perle sembla alors en sortir, battant elle aussi, avant d'entrer lentement dans la poitrine du jeune voleur, laissant la sphère désormais terne, ne ressemblant plus qu'à un banal quartz.

Le prince regardait le joyau désormais terne sans rien comprendre à ce qui venait de se passer avant de sentir distinctement un souffle près de lui. Il reporta donc son attention sur le visage du métis dont les yeux s'ouvrirent dans une extrême lenteur. C'était juste trop beau pour être vrai.

\- Daiki !, s'exclama le jeune prince en le serrant très fort dans ses bras. J'ai cru que je ne te reverrais plus jamais !

\- Tu… Tu me serres trop fort abrutis…

\- Oups, désolé…

Le prince desserra légèrement son étreinte seulement pour poser brutalement ses lèvres sur celles de son petit ami qu'il avait cru perdu à tout jamais, ignorant le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et que ce geste pourrait en choquer plus d'un, à commencer par son père. Mais si cela dérangeait le souverain, il n'en fit rien savoir.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas comment cette orbe a-t-elle put sauver Daiki, déclara finalement Tatsuya en regardant le jeune couple

\- On raconte que ce joyau mystérieux aurait été un don du ciel donné au premier Kagami quand celui-ci érigea le palais, déclara le souverain. Honnêtement, je n'ai jamais cru à cette histoire mais il est toute fois vrai que cette sphère possède de nombreuses propriétés qui dépassent largement le seuil de l'imagination. Si on prétend qu'elle est un ingrédient clé pour fabriquer un élixir de vie éternelle, on dit également qu'elle est capable d'exaucer l'un des souhaits de la famille royale, à condition que celui qui le formule soit une personne au cœur pur. Taïga à le sang des Kagami qui coulent dans ses veines et est quelqu'un de loyal et de juste. Je suppose que l'orbe est entré en résonnance avec son chagrin et a ainsi accepté d'exaucé son vœu.

\- Je vois, approuva le brun. Je suis heureux que les choses se soient passées ainsi alors.

\- … Moi aussi.

Tatsuya sourit à l'entente de la confession du souverain, pour le moins inattendue, avant de reporter son attention sur les deux tourtereaux qui ne semblaient pas décidé de se lâcher, s'embrassant à en perdre haleine.

\- Taïga… Je te rappel que Daiki est blessé et qu'il serait judicieux de le laisser si tu veux qu'il puisse espérer être soigné.

Le prince décolla finalement ses lèvres de celles du métis, légèrement à contrecœur.

\- Oui je sais.

Le roi se tourna donc vers le médecin qui se trouvait toujours sur les lieux.

\- Prenez en charge ce jeune garçon et soignez convenablement toutes ses blessures, ordonna-t-il. Veillez à l'installer dans une chambre correcte pour qu'il puisse se reposer convenablement.

\- Et vous Votre Altesse ?

\- Je ferais venir un médecin dans mes appartements, ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Vos désirs sont des ordres Votre Altesse.

L'héritier regardait son père comme si il s'agissait d'un martien, ne croyant pas à ce qu'il venait d'ordonner. Soigner Daiki ? Impossible !

\- Taïga. Quand tu auras emmené ton… Petit ami à l'infirmerie, je voudrais que tu viennes me voir dans ma chambre.

\- D'accord père.

Le souverain approuva d'un signe de tête avant de partir en premier pour demander à des gardes de retirer la dépouille de l'ex-conseiller.

Le prince, lui, avec l'aide de son meilleur ami et du médecin, entreprirent de déplacer le blessé qui gémissait de douleur au moindre mouvement brusque, et cela, jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Ainsi, il lui fut diagnostiqué sans surprise qu'il avait le bras gauche brisé, de même que plusieurs côtes, sans compter qu'il aurait de nombreux bleus pendant un moment, se rajoutant aux blessures de son dos.

\- Bon ben il semblerait que tu vas rester ici un petit moment, le temps de reprendre des forces, assura Taïga. Alors tu ne dois pas te lever pour courir partout.

\- Tu n'es pas le mieux placé pour dire ça sachant que blessé et à peine réveillé, tu es du genre à courir partout, soupira Tatsuya.

\- Oh ça va…

\- Mais les enfants ?, questionna Daiki. Je peux pas les laisser seuls plus longtemps, il faut que j'aille les chercher.

\- Non, c'est pas raisonnable, assura le roux. Je vais y aller.

\- Sûrement pas. Reste près de ton cher et tendre, c'est moi qui vais aller chercher les petits, déclara le brun.

\- Tu es sûr.

\- Certain. Ta place est ici pour le moment, sourit Tatsuya avant de quitter la pièce rapidement.

La pièce redevint silencieuse alors que le prince se rapprochait un peu plus du lit pour remonter les draps de soie sur le corps de son petit ami.

\- Il faut que tu te reposes pour reprendre des forces Daiki, déclara-t-il. Surtout que ce lit est certainement plus confortable que la couchette que tu avais dans la vieille maison. Tatsuya ne devrait pas mettre trop de temps à te ramener les enfants. Quant à moi, mon père me demande alors mieux vaut que je ne le fasse pas trop attendre, même si je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il me veut.

\- Ca marche.

Sans attendre, le basané agrippa l'héritier par le col pour le tirer vers lui afin d'échanger un doux baiser.

\- A tout à l'heure alors.

\- Ouais.

Taïga reprit le sac dans lequel se trouvait toujours l'orbe, bien qu'elle n'avait plus rien d'extraordinaire, avant de se diriger vers les appartements de son père, pour la première fois sans angoisse.


	16. Epilogue

**Coucou tout le monde!**

 **Et me voici de retour pour l'épilogue de cette histoire.**

 **Je tiens une fois de plus à remercier satokoo, A Kuran-Drogon, Fics-World, super mocchi, Laura-067, IlonaDark, SsiSsi973 et Shirogane-Izumi pour leurs reviews et leurs soutiens.**

 **kerwidenworld: Contente que le chapitre précédent t'es plu** **, j'espère que ce sera le cas aussi pour l'épilogue! ^^**

 **guyguyfolle: Merci beaucoup pour cette review pleine de compliments, c'était vraiment gentil et motivant. Je suis véritablement ravie que tu ais adoré ma fic et j'espère que l'épilogue sera à la hauteur pour que ce soit le cas jusqu'au bout :)**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture**

* * *

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Taïga n'arrive devant l'imposante porte sculptée de la chambre de son père. Il tapa donc rapidement contre le panneau de bois avant d'attendre qu'on lui donne l'autorisation d'entrer, ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

La pièce était démesurément grande, arborant une grande fenêtre pour l'éclairer devant laquelle se trouvait deux sofas aux aspects confortable. Non loin de là se trouvait une petite bibliothèque remplie de ce qui semblait être des romans. Un immense lit double à baldaquin trônait au centre de la salle, encerclait par deux tapis. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, c'était bien la première fois que le prince venait ici.

Il mit cependant un terme à sa contemplation pour se tourner vers son père qui se trouvait dans l'un des fauteuils, regardant le paysage par la baie vitrée.

\- Vous souhaitiez me voir père ?, déclara-t-il.

\- C'est exact, approuva l'homme. Mais vas-y Taïga, assieds-toi.

D'un geste ample, il désigna le deuxième fauteuil dans lequel l'héritier ne tarda pas à prendre place.

\- Le royaume va mettre du temps à panser ses blessures et à se relever. Il faut dire que les pertes, civiles ou militaires, ont été lourdes durant cette attaque, expliqua le souverain. Hélas, tout cela est arrivé par l'erreur que j'ai commise en prenant pour conseiller cet homme sans me douter de ses intentions. Et en ignorant les mises en gardes que l'on a pu me faire à ce sujet.

L'héritier écoutait attentivement sans rien dire, attendant la suite.

\- Mais je ne me fais pas de soucis pour la suite, je suis convaincu que le peuple réussira à se relever et nous pourront ainsi repartir sur des bases saines. De plus, je peux être sûr que ma succession sera bien assurée par la relève, quand tu auras terminé ton apprentissage bien sûr.

\- J'essaierais de me montrer à la hauteur en tout cas.

\- Et tu le seras. Ta mère serait vraiment très fière de toi, de voir ce que tu es devenus.

Taïga ne put réprimer un sourire à cette confession. Il l'espérait en tout cas.

\- Et l'orbe père ? Que va-t-elle devenir désormais ?

\- Cette orbe ayant utilisé son pouvoir pour exaucer ton souhait, elle doit désormais se régénérer pour pouvoir resservir un jour, bien que j'ignore combien de temps cela peut prendre. Sûrement de nombreuses années. Alors pour l'heure, étant donné qu'elle représente notre famille, nous allons la remettre en lieu sûr, et cette fois bien mieux gardée.

L'adolescent acquiesça d'un signe de tête. En effet, c'était le mieux à faire.

\- Et aussi, j'aimerais te présenter mes excuses au sujet de ce jeune voleur. Je l'ai mal jugé et ce que je lui ai fait subir est impardonnable, je le sais bien. Je refusais de concevoir que mon fils puisse aimer un homme, roturier en plus de ça, sans me rendre compte que tu n'avais jamais été aussi heureux avant de le connaitre. C'est visiblement quelqu'un de bien. Ton ami Himuro m'a expliqué pourquoi il volait, uniquement les riches marchands.

Taïga n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Son père reconnaissait enfin que Daiki n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais ? Cette histoire lui avait enfin ouvert les yeux, ce n'était pas trop tôt.

\- C'est vrai, c'est quelqu'un de bien, approuva-t-il. Et maintenant que tout est finit, j'espère qu'il pourra mener une vie normale.

\- Sans aucun doute. En tout cas, lui et ses petits protégés sont les bienvenus au château. Considère cela comme un remerciement pour ce que lui et toi avez fait pour le bien du royaume.

\- Je vous remercie beaucoup père. Mais dites-moi, puis-je vous formuler une requête ?

\- Je t'écoute mon fils.

Le jeune homme expliqua donc son idée à son géniteur qui finit par approuver d'un signe de tête.

\- C'est d'accord. Je le fais de suite et te ferais avertir quand ce sera terminé.

\- Très bien, je vous remercie.

Taïga se leva finalement du fauteuil, y laissant l'orbe, et prit congés de son père avant de quitter la pièce pour retourner vers la chambre où avait été administré son petit ami. Et il devait bien l'avouer, il était véritablement heureux que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre. Il désespérait de voir un jour le souverain revenir sur ses positions et pourtant, c'était finalement arrivé et il en était très heureux.

Il arriva alors devant la porte qui l'intéressait et d'où provenait de nombreux sons, preuves que les enfants étaient sûrement déjà arrivés. Cela lui fut confirmé quand il ouvrit la porte et vit les trois petits assis sur le lit de Daiki et blottit contre lui, leur racontant de nombreuses choses. Taïga était vraiment heureux de les voir de nouveau réunis tous les quatre.

Il sourit donc à son tour avant d'avancer à grandes enjambées vers le lit. Le métis se tourna alors vers lui en le voyant.

\- Alors qu…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase que le roux plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. C'est qu'il commençait à en devenir accro. La petite Satsuki, elle, les regarda avant d'applaudir, toute contente.

\- C'est un bisou d'amoureux, assura-t-elle joyeusement.

\- En attendant, tu pourrais me laisser finir quand je parle, maugréa Daiki en se décalant.

\- Désolé mais je n'ai pas pu résister.

\- Sinon Taïga, qu'est-ce que t'as dit ton père ?, questionna Tatsuya en s'approchant légèrement.

\- Et bien aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraitre, il m'a présenté ses excuses pour son mauvais comportement, répondit l'héritier. Il m'a dit qu'il ne se faisait plus de soucis pour le royaume parce que je serais une bonne relève et que ma mère devait être fière de moi, où elle est maintenant. Et surtout, il a reconnu avoir mal jugé Daiki et l'autorise à rester ici avec les petits en compensation. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, merci de lui avoir expliqué la raison de tous ses vols Tatsuya.

Le jeune homme haussa simplement des épaules.

\- De rien, ce n'est pas grand-chose tu sais. Je me suis juste dit que ça pourrait aider.

\- Et tu as bien fait.

\- Ca veut dire qu'on va vivre dans le château alors ?, questionna le petit Ryô.

\- Oui, approuva le basané en lui caressant les cheveux. Vous allez pouvoir dormir dans un bon lit douillé, être habillé convenablement, suivre une éducation normale et manger à votre faim tous les jours.

\- Et toi aussi hein ?, questionna Tetsuya. Tu vas rester vivre ici avec nous ?

\- Oui. Je ne vous laisserais plus jamais, je l'ai promis.

Ils parlèrent ainsi un long moment de leurs projets futurs, plein de promesses, qui s'offraient à eux.

C'est bien deux heures plus tard cependant que quelqu'un frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit sur un garde.

\- Pardonnez-moi pour cette intrusion, s'excusa-t-il. Mon prince, le roi votre père tiens à vous faire savoir que ce dont vous aviez discuté est terminé. Vous êtes libre d'aller contempler le travail achevé quand bon vous semble.

\- Déjà ? Super ! Je vous remercie.

L'homme s'inclina respectueusement avant de quitter la salle.

\- Daiki, dis-moi, est-ce que tu te sens capable de te lever et de marcher un peu pour m'accompagner ?

\- Ben je sais pas trop. Peut-être…

\- Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que tu as encore inventé Taïga ?, questionna le brun.

\- Mais rien ! C'est pas une idée bizarre si c'est ça que tu te demandes, se défendit le roux.

\- Mouais…

Le métis les regarda en riant légèrement avant de se redresser dans son lit.

\- C'est bon Taïga, je te suis, assura-t-il.

\- Super, assura le prince en lui prenant doucement son bras valide pour l'aider à se mettre sur ses pieds. Allons-y alors ! Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'auras pas longtemps à marcher.

\- Chouette, on va se promener !, assura Satsuki en courant vers la porte.

\- Attend, faut pas s'éloigner, déclara Ryô en la suivant.

\- Vous courrez pas partout les enfants, ordonna Daiki.

\- Oui oui, on sera sage, promit Tetsuya.

\- Alors en route, conclut Tatsuya en aidant les deux estropiés.

Ils se mirent donc à marcher doucement dans les couloirs en direction des jardins, traversant le hall où bons nombres de personnes s'activaient à essayer de le mettre en état. D'ailleurs, les soldats avait fait appel à des artisans de la cité pour leur venir en aide tandis que des membres de l'armée royale avaient été envoyés aider les civils. Ça faisait plaisir de voir enfin un peu d'entraide au sein du royaume.

\- C'est encore loin, se plaignit Daiki alors qu'il franchissait la porte menant vers l'extérieur.

\- Non non, c'est vers la roseraie. Encore un petit effort.

Le métis approuva d'un signe de tête et ils avancèrent vers l'endroit indiqué, voyant la stèle représentant la reine se dresser devant eux. Fort heureusement, les assauts qui avaient frappé le palais ne l'avait pas endommagé.

Cependant, contrairement à d'habitude, une autre pierre s'élevait à côté. Les jeunes gens s'approchèrent donc avant de la regarder. Faite en marbre, il était possible d'y lire _Akira et Naoko Aomine._ Le métis se tenait immobile devant, sans rien dire.

\- C'est quoi ?, questionna le petit Ryô en regardant tour à tour les deux pierres.

\- Ce sont les parents de Daiki, expliqua Tatsuya en lui caressant les cheveux. Ils sont juste à côtés de la maman de Taïga et ils pourront veiller sur eux comme ça.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose mais je tenais à ce que tu le vois, assura le prince en se grattant la tête d'un geste nerveux. Je… Je trouvais ça normal et…

\- Merci beaucoup, ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

\- Ah ?

Daiki posa une main sur la stèle doucement. Désormais, après tout ce qui était arrivé, ses parents pourraient enfin reposer en paix tout en étant près de lui.

\- Ils ont enfin quelque part où reposer, reprit le métis. Et c'est grâce à toi, merci.

\- Oh bah de rien, c'est rien tu sais.

\- En tout cas, maintenant, tout va pouvoir rentrer dans l'ordre, assura le brun en contemplant le paysage. C'est un nouveau départ pour nous tous.

Les deux adolescents approuvèrent d'un signe de tête. C'était l'aube d'une nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à eux, pleine de richesses et d'avenir à partager tous ensemble.

* * *

 **Et ainsi s'achève ma toute première fiction sur ce site. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivit, qui m'ont encouragés par leurs reviews, qui était toujours au rendez-vous malgré des temps d'attentes parfois énorme et pour lesquels je suis désolée. Merci de m'avoir lu, tout simplement et à bientôt peut-être pour de nouvelles aventures ^^**


End file.
